Against time
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Jak is poisoned and suffering to a slow death. With the hero out of the picture its up to his friends to save him... but can they really save Jak or will someone make sure he doesn't survive...
1. Attack

**Title: **Against time

**Author:** Quick-demon

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Jak, Krew, Kiera, Krimson Guards, Torn, Ashelin, The Shadow/Samos, Brutter, Sig, Daxter, Praxis, Erol, Kor, Kid, Crocadog, Samos, Onin and Pecker, Metal Heads, wildlife, citizens, Precursors and Tess. OR anything else for that matter, only this 'fic and all made up characters.

**Rating:** PG-13 (Some course language and Violence)

**Genre:** Action/adventure, Mystery, Humor, Drama and Suspense.

**Game:** Jak II. So after the prison rescue and after Daxter wins the Class 2 races. This means Jak and Kiera are fighting and Erol is still around. _ References to Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy_

**Summery:** After a surprise attack from the Metal Heads Jak falls prey to a mysterious illness. Someone wants Jak dead and its a race against time to find out what's going on and how to save Jak from his slow and painful death. But can Jak be saved or does someone have other plans?

**Author's Note:** Most medicines and drugs in this 'fic are made up by me. I have no degree or diploma or anything in the medical field so I wouldn't know the different types of medication. I just have a general knowledge... so don't kill me if I get things wrong.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Day 1**

All was quiet in Dead Town. Its usually is since it is- well- a dead town. Jak had completed his latest mission, which was to get the Life Seed so younger Samos could become 'sagely'. Visiting that old hut brought a lot of old memories for Jak. Daxter was just pissed that all his hard work of cleaning went to waste and they were the ones to help Samos to become the Green Eco Sage. Daxter never got a thanks until he actually complained about it.

Jak exited the Titan Suit and jumped across the sand islands towards the Security Door. Daxter just grumbled quietly to himself. No doubt complaining about what just happened. As Jak entered the path way that lead to the Security Door out of the corner of his eye he saw something. He jerked his head to get a better look but got knocked over instead. His back hit the hard ground. In a second his mind registered he was being attacked and Jak forced his screwed eyes to open. He saw a large Metal Head.

Jak gave the creature a strong punch in the face and pushed the heavy creature off. He pulled out his gun and shot the monster before it had the chance to recover. More creatures came. Jak realized that there were some behind him. He turned and pointed his gun at two lunging Metal Heads. His blaster gun shot them in mid air and forced them back until they died.

More creatures were attacking him from all angles. Jak struggled to his feet as he shot the creatures in turn. All were hell-bent on killing the main threat. Jak gritted his teeth as he shot again and again. The Metal heads were getting closer and closer to him. The Blaster Gun was running out of bullets and now seemed inappropriate to keep up with the demand to how many it was killing. Jak paused to switch his Morph Gun to Scatter Gun mode. That pause cost him a precious second.

In that second a large Metal Head tackled him head on. The force knocked the wind from Jak and his gun out of reach. The Metal Head was nothing he had seen before. It was large and muscular. It's skin was dark smoky black colour while it's bone armored areas were a typical gray. It had a shiny Metal Skull embedded on it's head. It had two front hand claws, scorpion like legs with hard gray tips. It had a thin lizard like tail and red eyes. It's roar was like a the rumble of thunder and its wrath deadlier than a storm.

Jak struggled against the intimidating creature. It kept Jak down with ease, practically grinning at the human's feeble attempts. Jak barely noticed all the other Metal Heads stopped attacking. The creature's large jaw kept snapping close to Jak's face. He could feel its foul hot breath and he almost gagged at it as he sucked in precious air. His hands were on the hard grey exoskeleton chest trying to stop it from getting any closer Jak shifted his concentration to summoning his darker side. He knew his alter ego could take this thing on.

The creature roared and with more strength it was presently using it forced itself more closer to its victim. Jak's arms couldn't hold the extra force and his elbows gave way. Jak gasped and all concentration lost as he realized he failed to keep the monster at bay. The black Metal Head aimed right at Jak's neck. It's carnivorous teeth pierced through the material and into the soft flesh underneath. Jak screamed in pain as it exploded. He had to get it away! He had to get away from it before it tears his whole throat out!

Jak struggled to straighten his elbows but strength was leaving them. They were too weak and tired from battling the powerful creature. His gun was too far away. Daxter was probably injured or even dead.. Fear crept on him. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave everything unfinished. Oh Mar! He wanted to complete his revenge, kick Erol's ass...tell Kiera he loved her...

He felt dizzy and unconsciousness creeping from the corners of is eyes. He battled it fiercely but he was slowly succumbing to it.

* * *

Daxter felt pain exploding from his head. He heard screeches and gun fire. He forced himself to open his eyes and saw Jak was shooting Metal Heads. The Metal Heads manage to circle around Jak and attacking him from different angles. Daxter had to help but his head was spinning and nausea was coming on.

The suddenly a large black Metal head jumped right onto Jak. Jak gasped and his gun was knocked from his grasp. His mind registered his friend was in greater danger. Daxter forced himself to sitting position desperately fighting the dizziness and nausea that threatened to claim him. He saw Jak struggle against the large black scorpion, lizard hybrid but the creature had the upper hand. Daxter eyed Jak's gun. It was in Scatter mode. Daxter forced himself to crawl to the weapon.

Jak struggled against the monster but he was failing. Daxter noticed the other Metal Heads stopped attacking. Maybe this is what the objective was, getting the creature on Jak. Daxter's finger's curled around the handle of the gun. Daxter took a deep breath to fight back the strong nausea and struggled to his feet.

Suddenly screaming emitted from Jak. Daxter looked up and saw the creature had Jak by the neck! Oh shit! Jak's whole neck was in that creatures mouth! That gaping mouth could swallow his neck whole! What the hell was it doing! Daxter's instincts kicked in and he raised the Morph Gun and ran towards the creature, aiming as he went.

When he knew he was close enough Daxter pulled the trigged and a large blast exploded from the barrel. Daxter was unprepared for it and fell on his rump. The red force smacked the creature. The creature released Jak's neck and stumbled back a bit. Daze and surprise appeared on its alien features. Daxter hit it again and again with the Scutter gun. The creature was blasted back and off Jak.

All the other Metal Heads took offense of the interruption and moved towards Daxter. Daxter immediately switched to Vulcan Fury mode. The weight of the fairly heavy gun became down right heavy. Daxter gritted his teeth and arced his back as his skinny arms were taunt, battled to keep the weapon off the ground. Daxter didn't wait for the Metal Heads to attack him. He immediately fired.

The gun powered up and soon was spitting out blue bullets. Daxter was getting jerked and shaken by the sheer force the machine gun was giving. Daxter didn't care, he was too busy making more holes in these creatures than Swiss Cheese.

The creatures screeched and hissed at the pain the bullets were causing. Daxter swept across the crowd of Metal Heads making sure all the Metal Heads get their fair share of bullets. The creatures were declining as more fell dead. The dark Metal Head saw his companions were dying decide the wisest option would be to retreat.

Daxter stopped when the all the Metal Heads were laying dead on the ground. Daxter dropped the heavy machine gun and ran to Jak. Blood. Lots of blood was spilling from his neck. He laid quite still but his chest showed some movement.

"Jak! Jak!" Daxter cried desperately as fear washed over him

* * *

"Jak! Jak!" a voice cried

Jak opened his eyes. He saw the creature wasn't upon him anymore nor any Metal Heads. Instead his eyes were greeted by a familiar face.

"Daaax" he slurred

"Jak! Oh God! Jak!" Daxter's voice was in desperation and disbelief

Jak knew he was badly injured. He felt so tired and... sleepy. He felt the coldness creep up from his legs. He knew life was slipping away from him.

"Jak! Don't you dare bail on me!" Daxter's voice was in anger and determination

"I'm sorry Dax" Jak spoke, his voice so quiet and hoarse, "Tell Kiera... I love her..."

"Jak? Jak! Don't say stuff like that! Come on buddy! We survived this far! You can't just die!" Daxter shook his head

Jak's eyes were already closing.

"Hell Jak! Hang on will ya! How the hell we're going to beat the Baron and kick Erol's ass when your 6ft underground?" Daxter growled

Jak struggled to keep his eyes open and managed to smile. Daxter took Jak's communicator and contacted the Underground.

"Old greenie better help us out here. After all we practically risked our lives getting his stupid Life Seed!" Daxter complained

* * *

Daxter sat with his two old friends, Samos and Kiera. All of them were in the waiting room of the Haven City Hospital. Who knew this hole of a city had a hospital? The past few hours seemed a blur to Daxter. The Underground members came through the Security Door and helped Jak to the nearest Hospital.

Daxter never felt so scared in his entire life...well except when Jak stirred up that wumpbee nest while celebrating his ninth birthday. The whole village was in total chaos and Daxter was badly stung and probably he was the only major casualty from that disaster. Jak somehow got away with one bite and he got more attention then he did...

Finally a doctor appeared in front of them. He had scrub uniform on as well was a white coat on top. His face was grim. Daxter's heart leaped. It might not be good. Jak probably didn't make it in time! He wasn't fast enough in contacting the Underground. He wasn't fast enough killing the Metal heads. He wasn't fast enough to stop that black Metal Head...

"You got here just in time" the doctor told the three worried faces, "Despite the extent of the injury his artery was slightly nipped causing heavy blood loss. Luckily the whole artery wasn't punctured or his blood loss would have been significant and he would have died. He's in a serious but stable condition with a few stitches and is having a blood transfusion"

The three faces sighed in relief. Kiera hugged her father in relief. Daxter saw the Doctor's face was still in a grim expression.

"Is there something else?" Daxter asked

The doctor looked at the little Ottsel and nodded, "I'm afraid so. We found traces of an unknown venom running in his blood stream"

Thrown out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"What?" Kiera gasped her celebration was cut short

The doctor cleared his throat nervously. "It seems he has been poisoned by... a Metal Head" the doctor continued

"Is that... possible?" Samos asked his eye brows rising

"Well no" the doctor said at last, "Not nowadays anyway. When Mar ruled this City there was a certain type of Metal Head that were poisonous and deadly. Even back then they were considered a myth, even though there was evidence of people dieing from the poison"

"So your saying Jak got poisoned by a mythical Metal Head?" Daxter blinked

"It would seem that way" the doctor said grimly

"Are you sure?" Samos asked

"We have previous records on the behaviors and the composition of the venom. It seems this venom has the same characteristics" the doctor confirmed

"Is there a cure?" Kiera asked

"Not a known one. There are several treatments but we have no record of any available cure" the doctor said sadly

"So Jak is going to..." Kiera trailed afraid to say what everyone knew out loud

"I'm afraid so" the doctor nodded closing his eyes

Silence followed. Daxter sat down and sighed. After all he and Jak had been through together, he was going to die by the hands of a mythical Metal Head venom! They dodged bullets, they survived the most gruesome of situations! Hell they took on the Baron and won! Now it seemed Jak, the legendary Dark Eco monster that could kill a whole legion of Krimson Guard and still come clean on top, was dying.

"I'm sorry. You may go and see him if you like" the Doctor sighed and walked away

The trio stood in silence and watched the Doctor's retreating back.

"Well. We might as well go and see him" Samos put in some sense

They all walked in silence to the directed ward. Doctors and nurses rushed passed in the sanitized off white halls. Voices on the P.A system blared across the building as other treated patients and their families walked past without glancing at them. Finally they reached the room and in one of the occupied beds was their man.

Kiera immediately tore from her father to Jak's sleeping form. Daxter saw all the machines and tubes that were attached to him, including the bag that held blood. It shone a bright red when the sunlight filtered through it. Daxter climbed up and stood on the side of the bed. He saw Jak's face pale. He looked calm and peaceful. Daxter never thought he'll ever see Jak's face like that.

Kiera tenderly stroked Jak's forehead, whispering some comfort. Daxter saw the tears that were forming behind those green eyes. Samos stood contently at the foot of Jak's bed as if a father watched over his son. Suddenly the Shadow appeared at the entrance. He quietly walked in and stood beside his older self.

"I came as quickly as I could. How is he?"

"He's dying" Samos said grimly

"How?" younger Samos asked

"He got poisoned by a Metal Head"

"A Metal Head? But there hasn't been a poisonous Metal Head in years!"

"It seems they're still around"

"Do they have the cure?"

"No"

"Then we must act quickly. If this goes on Jak will suffer greatly" young Samon said sternly

"Excuse me?" Daxter frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the Metal Head poison paralyzes the victim and then slowly eat away at the internal organs. The venom cannot be flushed out by the kidneys and its immune to antibiotics and other treatments they had for it" the Shadow explained

"No I mean by 'the cure'?" Daxter corrected after the wrong information was given

"Oh, well there is a cure for it" the Shadow replied, "But to retrieve the main ingredient will be difficult"

"The doctor said that there was no cure for this!" Daxter complained

"He did? Well that is strange. During the reign of Mar many were treated with this cure" younger Samos frowned

"Really? He told us that that there was some treatments but no cure" Samos informed

"Then we should confront this doctor. There is no way they can't have all this not on record" the Shadow snapped

"What about the cure?" Kiera asked, "Do you know how to get it?"

Younger Samos nodded, "A plan is needed here. I can assemble a team from the Underground to go north to the mountains to retrieve the Jolba plant and bring it back to Onin. She's made the cure before"

"I'll bet" Daxter agreed with a little sarcasm

"While we can investigate what's going on. It's strange that they don't have the cure on record" the Shadow continued

"Do you know how long Jak has?" Samos asked

"Ten days minimum. From then on its irreversible. The damage to his insides would be too extensive and the cure can't reverse the effects" the Shadow replied

"Funny. I should of remember all this" Samos sighed

"Memory loss comes with old age, grandpa green" Daxter quipped

Samos glared at Daxter. Daxter gave a cheeky grin.

* * *

Go to chapter 2

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Going places

**Day 2**

In a few hours a team from the Underground was assembled. Seven highly trained Underground men were picked for the job. Daxter volunteered to go too. Since he felt partly responsible for Jak condition and he wouldn't be able to handle just sitting around doing nothing. He also took Jak's gun. He knew Jak wouldn't mind... much. Anyway he had no use for it at the moment and Daxter wouldn't go unarmed. Daxter half regretted his decision to join when he found out Torn was leading the group.

Daxter was surprised when Sig asked to join. He heard what had happen to Jak and couldn't resist the challenge to travel to the north and face the unknown. Besides Sig had a soft spot for Jak and could truly relay on Jak for anything. Since that mission of collecting trophies for Krew Sig had warmed up to them, which was good because Sig was a good ally to have when trouble came knocking.

So nine men and an Ottsel were heading to the Snowy Mountains, far, far to the north, to find the Jolba plant. They were all due to leave the next day.

The Shadow promised to keep the Underground running while he, older Samos and Kiera investigated the little mistake. Doing nothing seemed to kill those who wait a hundred time over. But first things first. The Shadow needed his sagely power and see what information he could gather from the trees and plants about the Baron. Even with Jak's sickness he couldn't loose sight of their main goal.

* * *

It was early morning and the team was outside the city. A stolen Krimson Guard airship was hovering there, waiting for the ten passengers to board it.

"So where are we going?" Daxter asked as he loaded Jak's borrowed Morph Gun

"To Snowy Mountain" Torn replied as he checked supplies and equipment

"Snowy Mountain?" Daxter exclaimed.

He hadn't been there since he and Jak defeated Gol and Maia. If felt so long ago... hell it _was_ long ago.

"So how are we getting to Snowy Mountain?" Daxter asked

"By Airship. We'll waste too much time by going on foot. Getting up the mountain would take us forever" Torn replied

"How we're getting there?" Daxter asked as memories of him and Jak traveling to Snowy mountain came back to him

"By flying up the mountain, idiot" Torn rolled his eyes, "We have to avoid blizzards when we reach the peak"

"So just like that. Zoom up the mountain?" Daxter blinked

"Do you need hearing aids or something? Its what I said didn't I?" Torn sneered

"Why don't you take the Mountain Pass?" Daxter put in his idea

Torn stopped and turned to the orange rat, "What?"

It was obvious that Torn didn't know much about the Mountain Pass he and Jak flew through on the large Zoomer, "The Mountain Pass. It goes right into the mountain but it has lava inside the mountain"

The Shadow seemed to appear at the appropriate time.

"I've heard about the Mountain Pass. My older self agreed that it would be the best choice in getting to the top mountain"

Torn was always against Daxter but now his leader was behind the idea it would be pretty hard to budge. Still the origins of Daxter, Jak and all the others were unknown. For Daxter to have known about the Mountain Pass meant he knew, to some degree, about the land.

"Fine" Torn growled in defeat, "We'll go through the Mountain Pass"

Daxter grinned, knowing he had won some sort of victory over Torn. Young Samos was oblivious to what sort of relationship Daxter and Torn had between each other.

"Your due to depart now. We can't waste anymore time" the Shadow said and looked at his watch

Torn ordered his men on board. Once all men were on board the Shadow made a well wish to his Underground men, the Wastelander and Ottsel. The back door closed and the airship rose in the air and zoomed off into the horizon.

* * *

Kiera and her father Samos were in her race garage. Kiera was on a chair typing on one of her laptops. An empty chair was beside her, her father once sat there but he though passing the time would be better if he did something than sitting there watching a bunch of numbers.

"So tell me exactly what we're doing again?" Samos asked

"Hacking into the Medical Files at the Hospital, daddy" she replied in a sweet voice

"Oh my, things have progress greatly" he sighed as he looked at all the spare parts that are placed messily on the shelves. He remembered Kiera's lab underneath his old hut. She salvaged bit and pieces of Precursor technology and she made her own inventions. She even made the first Zoomer that helped Jak and Daxter make it to the north.

Kiera smiled, "They sure have"

Seeing there is nothing else to do he decided to mediate for a while. If his mind was clear and questions well thought he could have a sharper mind. He found a quiet corner and started to go into meditation.

Kiera was oblivious to her father's doing, her mind was engrossed in the computer. She grew frustrated when the firewall kept knocking her back. She typed furiously and cursed when things don't go her way or praised when she got through certain areas. It takes persistence to hack and persistence she's got

* * *

Time seemed to pass slowly in the airship. Even though Daxter knew it was midday and they left early in the morning, he couldn't help but feel it was eternity. He sat next to Sig while seven other people talked amongst themselves. Sig was quiet probably lost in his thoughts. Torn was driving the ship. Daxter noted the seats were highly uncomfortable and there was a small door from the troop area to the cockpit. The Airship he and Jak went in didn't have that door. Maybe this was a different model.

Daxter nudged the big fella. Sig looked down on the small creature with his neutral expression.

"So how come Krew isn't sinking your ass for this one?" Daxter asked

"Well cherry, he's too busy at the moment. He's doing something with a 'special' client' and told me to go have a holiday" Daxter raised an eyebrow at that. "Something smells mighty fishy because Krew _never_, in my ten years of working for him, gives a holiday" Sig told him

"Yeah that is fishy. Well you know Krew. He's always giving off some kind bad smell" Daxter quipped

"Since Krew wanted to get rid of me for the time being so I was planning to go back to the Wasteland for a while but when I heard that Jak was poisoned because of a Metal Head I had to help you cherries out" Sig explained, "Plus I was waiting around for a little excitement. Krew's missions haven't been the most exciting"

"Oh. Well you better company than Torn" Daxter commented, "He's a complete asshole"

"Well he ain't the circle for the round hole but he's a good fighter. Knowing people haven't been to the north since the Metal Heads came we need all the good fighters that are around" Sig gave his two cents

"Yeah I know" Daxter sighed

Silence came between them. Constant chatter from the other men filled the small ship.

"You know anything about a black Metal Head?" Daxter asked finally

"A black Metal Head?" Sig's voice came into surprise, "Not since the reign of Mar there have been black Metal Heads. Word is that there were quite a few black Metal Heads around and poisoned those who got a little too adventurous when they went outside the city. But Mar dealt with them"

"How?" Daxter asked

"Well what I know, black Metal Heads cannot be killed by normal bullets or any other weaponry. Mar managed to capture one and he'd studied it. He eventually found a weakness to the thing and developed special bullets designed to inject what ever they contained into the creatures. Man, Mar was one hell of a guy. He was incredible, smart and resourceful" Sig explained the admiration for the founder of the city shone in his eyes

"What about the venom? Did Mar make the cure too?" Daxter asked

"All this is before my time cherry. I have no idea if Mar actually made any cure for the venom, but it wouldn't surprise me if he did" Sig replied

"I just hope Jak holds on" Daxter sighed

"Don't worry, cherry. Jak is one strong chillipepper. He wont back down without a fight" Sig said confidently

"Yeah" Daxter gave a wry smile

* * *

Young Samos entered Kiera's garage. His older self stopped his meditation and stood back up. Samos was waiting for his younger self to return from receiving his sagely power. Perhaps now his younger self would now get wise like him.

"Well?" the older sage asked

"I asked the trees and plants about our future and I was given a terrible vision!" young Samos started

Kiera turned her head in new interest.

"The Baron is planning to crack open the precursor stone and if he does this it would wipe out all life!"

"Great grass grubs! All life?" older Samos asked

"Yes. Everything. The plants and trees were crying out for help! Our mission has become more urgent. We must stop the Baron!"

"But how?" Kiera asked

"We've got to find out how he's going to open it and where he's got it" the Shadow said said

"Without the kid or Jak we're pretty short" older Samos pointed out

"Don't worry I'm sending in some spies to find out the details. I have to go now. Tell me when you find anything" with that the new sage left the garage

"This is terrible" Samos turned to Kiera

"I know. Jak stands a good chance of stopping him"

"Then that's why we've got to do everything we can to help Jak" Samos told her

Kiera turned back to her laptop and started her typing again. After five minutes she gave a cheer.

"Dad, I've got into the Medical File history!" she cheered

Samos walked over to her and bent down to look at the screen.

"I'm doing a search for Metal Head venom" she typed as she explained to her father what she was doing, "Here. They appear from the time that Mar ruled"

She typed some more and writing in the precursor language appeared on the screen.

"There is no record of people getting cured by the venom. What the Doctor was telling us was the truth by these records. So that it means that the cures were never preformed in hospital, there never was a cure..."

"Or someone deleted the files" Samos finished for her

She frowned, "Who would delete the files that show there was a cure for the poison?"

"Someone who doesn't want the Doctors to treat people who got poisoned" Samos said grimly, "The files should contain how the patients were treated and how it was used"

"You mean someone purposely want to kill Jak?" her eyes widen, "Leave him with no cure so he'll die?"

"I'm afraid so but not directly. It seems they do it in a way to make it seem like an accident. People see Jak as a hope and if he's killed directly it can cause lots of trouble for the Baron"

"You think the Baron is behind this?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. He wanted Jak dead for quite some time, plus he's been negotiating with the Metal Heads. He could slip this with them" Samos expressed his suspicions

"So what now?" she asked

"We'll tell Samos and see if we can inform the others on the situation. I hope they make it to the mountain and back in time"

* * *

"Daxter! Get your squirrelly ass up here!" a voice bellowed

Daxter jerked his head and saw Torn's head poking out of the cockpit door. He noticed everyone else went quiet.

"Well don't just sit there. Move!" Torn growled

Daxter sighed and hopped off, "Alright, alright. I'm coming, I'm coming! Ya don't have to get your tattoos in a twist!"

The army man rolled his eyes and his head disappeared back behind the door. Daxter went in through and the door swished softly behind them. He hopped in the second driver's seat while Torn was in the first. He maneuvered the craft with the steering wheel. Lights and thousands of buttons and knobs surrounded them both. Daxter could hardly think which button does what.

"Were almost at the mountain" Torn informed, "You need to guide me on how to get to the Mountain Pass"

"I dunno where it is from here! I've only been through once or twice! It was so long ago and so many things have changed since then, how the hell am I suppose to direct you?"

"Your the only one with knowledge of the place and have actually been there!" he pointed out his patience was cut short

"Alright, alright! It wont be a walk in the park but I'll do it!" Daxter growled

* * *

Continue to Chapter 3

Reviews are welcomed!


	3. Undercover and Ice

"What?" the young sage voice was in surprise "You mean to tell me this was a set up?"

"Why else would they delete certain Medical Files?" Kiera pointed out through the communicator

"If this is true then someone wants Jak dead without a direct involvement or they can't kill him directly" younger Samos summed up what Kiera already knew

"Yeah. We think it might be the Baron. He fits the motive" Kiera presented her suspicions

"As much as this could be, I don't think so. Sure the Baron has been making a deal with the Metal Head leader but they are on different terms. The Baron's pride will come before anything else. He wouldn't ask or grovel before the Metal Head leader to help him plan an attack on Jak" younger Samos pointed out

"So who do you think it might be?" Kiera asked

"I'm not sure. You should try to get into the hospital's Computer Network and find out who hacked or which user deleted those files. Trace it to that person. If we knew who they were we might get a better picture on who organized this" the voice on the communicator gave the idea

Kiera smiled even though her recipient couldn't see it, "Ok, I'll see. Thanks"

"Alright, I'll inform the others. Keep me posted, good luck"

The communicator went dead. Kiera folded the gadget up and turned to her father who was back meditating on the garage floor. Before she could say anything her father spoke first.

"I heard everything. What are you going to do?"

"If I need to trace the people who deleted those files I have to go inside to find it. Hacking from the outside would take a long time and wouldn't get me very far" Kiera expressed her ideas

"And just how your going to do that?" Samos eyes opened

Kiera smiled mysteriously, "I have friends that know some friends. I can organize something and get me in the hospital staff computer for a good solid hour or two"

"Undercover?" Samos raised his eyebrows

Kiera's smile grew wider, "Why not? I'm not just a pretty face"

"That's my girl" Samos returned her smile

"Anyway I want to get to the bottom of this. I owe Jak" her smile disappeared

Kiera turned away before her father could say anymore. She reached for the phone to make a few calls.

* * *

Daxter blinked as younger Samos on the communicator told them about what Keira and older Samos had found. Someone was after Jak? Well it shouldn't be a big surprise. Almost everyone wants a piece of him. Erol and the Baron are the main suspects but it could be someone else who wants his blood. Its a wacky world out there.

"Also I've found out what the Baron is planning" Samos added after he finished Jak's conspiracy

"That's good" Daxter commented

"What's he planning?" Torn asked

"He's planning to crack open the Precursor Stone. This would cause all the Eco Energies inside to come out, ending all life as we know it"

"That's bad" Daxter commented

"Did you send in spies?" Torn asked

"Yes. We need to know how is he going to achieve it and how's he going about it. I have a feeling things are going to get messy and I'll have to say, even we have good men, Jak might be our only real chance against the Baron"

"Understood" Torn nodded

"And be careful out there. If this is a set up, who ever did this maybe looking forward to your retrieval of the Jolba plant. Be on Guard" Samos warned

"Don't worry. Everything's under control" Torn reassured

"Ok. Samos out"

Torn turned the radio off. He turned to Daxter.

"Well rat ball were here. You better not screw the directions because it may take all the time we have to get us up the mountain" Torn threatened

"Add another twist to the pressure why don't ya!" Daxter said sarcastically

"Fine. Without Jak we don't stand a good chance against the Baron. So if he dies we're all screwed"

"I was being sarcastic you know"

"I don't care if you were dancing around with a tu-tu! Just give me damn the directions!"

"Alright, alright! Geez! Don't get your boots in a bend!"

Torn just growled, "Hurry up!"

Daxter sighed and took a good look at where they were. The orange setting sun shone on the once lush lands. All it was now a dusty eroded wasteland. Metal Heads seemed to eat everything form the land, that, or ate all the Eco from these lands. Eco is the life source of this world and without it nothing could survive. Daxter slightly shivered.

"Over there" Daxter pointed to a volcanic river

The airship hovered over it and Daxter came as close to the window as much as he could. He looked down to see the unmoving molten rock bubbling and steaming below them. He saw the village that was attacked by the large Lurker long ago. It was all in ruins and the waters turned to a unclean green.

"Were to now?" Torn interrupted Daxter from his memories

"Follow through" Daxter pointed in the opposite direction of the ruined village

Torn nodded and directed the airship. They passed the lava pool and through a rocky grassless path. Daxter remembered it was full of trees and grass. They had to pass through here to chase some flying Lurkers before they blew up the whole pass.

Torn hovered low. Not too low but just enough to follow the curvy path.

"There" Daxter pointed to a large cave mouth

Torn slowed the airship and descended close to the ground. He gathered a little more speed when he found the airship would go through the entrance without problems. With a medium speed they flew through the empty cave. Daxter remembered the clean up job they had to do here. It was a request by the Blue Eco Sage to clean out all the dynamite that the Lurkers planted. The Lurkers left so much junk behind as well as caused so much trouble.

No wonder Daxter hated Lurkers.

The cave narrowed ahead. Seeing they could go no further with the airship Torn landed the airship on a large piece of cave floor. The cave had a lot of deep holes and was a pain to maneuver through them when he and Jak went through with the Zoomer.

Torn looked at his watched then looked at the narrow path that laid ahead.

"I think we have to continue tomorrow. It would be pointless to go through the snow in the night. With the unknown dangers out there I can't risk my men getting killed with poor vision"

"So we have to sleep in his hunk of junk?" Daxter whined

"Yeah or I can arrange you to sleep outside in the cave" Torn smirked

"Uh on second thought, this airship is a great place to sleep in" Daxter changed his mind

"Thought so" Torn allowed a smirk to pass on his face before addressing the rest of his men about the plan.

* * *

Day 3

Kiera walked fast and confidently through the hospital. Her large box of computer gadgets weighed down her left arm as her disguising white coat flapped about in the small breeze she was creating due to her brisk walk. Her carefree aqua hair was tied in a bun and to add more authorization and professionalism she had a laminated pass that was hung around her neck.

Excitement filled her body. She never went 'undercover' before, she never really needed to. But one of her friends owed her a favor and she took it to get her into the hospital, to the Computer Network and do a 'routine diagnostics'. She passed the ward Jak was in. She allowed herself a brief glance before continuing. He seemed to be still asleep. His skin looked pretty pale and sweat was forming on his forehead. It was now morning on day three of his condition and hoped Daxter and Torn could make it back in time.

She kept her neutral face as she made her way to the lift. She memorized the directions to the computer system. Last thing she needed is to ask directions and draw attention to herself. The lift was empty and she pressed the B3 button. The doors started to close.

"Wait! Hold the door!" a voice shouted

An arm immediately poked through and Kiera hit the Doors Open button. The doors slid right open to reveal a young doctor. Kiera smiled as this guy was handsome with slick short cut black hair, brown clear eyes and a broad face. His medical white coat swung down to his ankles as his uniform was a light blue green colour. He held some files and gave a smile.

"Thanks!" he neatened himself as he got into the elevator

The doors resumed close again and started to go down.

"No problem" she replied

"So are you a doctor here?" he asked

She gave a chuckle, "No. I'm a technician. I'm here to run a check up on the computer system"

At least she didn't have to completely lie.

"Oh. I was hoping you were a doctor. Working with someone like you would be a dream" he smiled

She blinked. Was he complimenting her?

She forced a smile, "That's very flattering but I don't have doctors hands"

"Well I hope I do. This is my first time to be actually in a hospital. I just graduated from med school" he explained

Much to her relief the doors opened to the sublevel. She didn't want to talk to him any longer than she needed but she didn't want to be too hard on him. She stepped out and turned to the young man.

"Good luck. First days can always be a doozy" she wished him well then turned and walked away

The young man smiled and sighed as she watch her disappear behind a corner. He snapped out of his dream and realized he had forgotten to press the button to go to his level. He slammed the button and willed it to hurry. If he's late on his first day he'll be in trouble!

Kiera was glad that small episode was over. Now she could concentrate on the task on hand. She lifted her tag that hung around her neck and slipped it through the keycard terminal. A small sound emitted and the door swished open. She walked over to the computer and set her box down. She pulled out all the different gadgets and devices that would help her to track down the person who deleted those Medical Files.

* * *

Today is the second day since they departed and the third day since Jak got sick. That means that they have seven days to get up that mountain and back to Haven City to cure Jak. Daxter hopped the gods smiled upon them and bring them good fortune! Ha! That would be the day!

All the men were gathered in the dark cave. Morning was here but no light could come to show for it. Luckily they had a watch to keep track. Everyone was locking and loading their weapons and Torn was handing out Jet Packs to everyone. Daxter figured them to be Krimson Guard Jet Packs. Equip with guns and painted in their typical red. Stolen of course. Torn had one for everyone except the small orange animal.

"Hey how come I don't get a cool rocket pack?" Daxter whined

"Because they don't come in rat size" Torn said in a snide remark

"I guess that counts you out as well" Daxter retorted

"Very funny. I'm sure you were the clown of the circus" Torn sneered

Torn moved away before Daxter had a chance to reply.

"Damn" Daxter cursed

The group set off through the narrow path, leaving their dormant airship. Silence was broken by their echoing footsteps. Air was cold and damp. Guns were held at the ready as torch beams cut through the unnatural darkness. As they went through the narrow entrance Daxter saw the vents that once blew out blue Eco. They were now rusty and weathered. Eco was either taken by the Metal Heads or taken by the City.

The narrow passage opened right up again. They passed through to the end with no problems. They followed the rocky ground and found themselves inside the mountain. All took in the sights as molten rock hiss and bubbled below them. Rail tracks that once carried carts were twisted and broken. Daxter saw the Red Eco Sage's house and it was in ruins. The bridge had been felled and it stood idly alone amongst the lava.

Daxter remembered something. He broke away from the group hopped across the rock platforms that withstood the extremes of the orange liquid.

"Hey! Get back here!" he heard Torn call after him

Daxter ignored the ex-Krimson Guard and made it to the destination he'd been reaching. He ran inside a small cave and stopped when a large blue light greeted him. At the end of the passage was a huge blue gem. Most of the rock around it was dug out. Signs of life that once was here stood. He saw the little camp with equipment and other things.

"I guess they never dug the thing out" Daxter gave a smile

He remembered the two miners that were digging this gem out. They gave them Powercells for Precursor Orbs. Daxter's curiosity got the better of him and he had to know if they ever got the gem out. He knew now they never did.

Seeing nothing else was here he turned and rejoined the Underground team. The team had moved to a large rocky surface nearby that held and old elevator.

"Where the hell did you go?" Torn snapped to the approaching Ottsel

"I went to check on something" Daxter snapped defensively

"I don't care! There are monsters and dangers out there! So don't wonder off alone!" Torn growled

"I can do what the hell I like" Daxter shouted stubbornly

"Not while your on the team! I want everyone in one piece and unfortunately that includes you. If Jak wakes up and finds your not around-"

"He'll kick your ass?" Daxter interrupted

"No, he'll be pissed-" Torn tried to correct

"And kick your ass"

"Would you shut up!"

"What for? I have a mouth and I intend to use it"

"If you don't shut up I'll shove that grin down your throat!" Torn threatened

"Ha! You couldn't shove grass into a Yakow!" Daxter snorted

"That's it! I don't care if your the hero's pet! I'm not going to babysit a stupid rat!" Torn raised his stolen Krimson Guard rifle

_Wow. I didn't know the Underground stole so much Krimson Guard stuff! _Daxter thought. _No wonder the Baron asks the citizens to sacrifice all the time!_

Torn started to approach the Ottsel. Daxter froze as he realized Torn was serious in putting a bullet through him. Torn was about to take another step when a strong hand stopped him.

"Hold on there chillipepper! You cherries are acting like children. In case you've forgotten we have a mission to do and time can't be wasted. You can settle your dispute later" Sig put reason into the situation

Torn growled and forced his anger back. He nodded put his gun down.

"Fine! Lets move" Torn ordered and turned away

Daxter was grinning all over. Sig approached him.

"Hey thanks tough guy"

Sig's serious expression didn't change, "You better watch yourself cherry. Don't rub him the wrong way because next time I wont stop him"

Daxter's grin disappeared.

Torn looked up where the old elevator once worked. The rope that the wooden lift rode on was cut and the contraption was dormant.

"I guess this is the way through to the top" Torn concluded his observation

"We better get moving. I don't like to stay in the cold for too long" Sig urged. No one was really aware how his statement contradicted the temperature that was inside the mountain.

Torn nodded and turned to his men, "Gear up. We're going up"

All the Underground men put on warm clothing and strapped on the Krimson Guard Jet Packs and blasted off the rock island. Sig picked up the orange furball after putting his own back on.

"Come on cherry. Can't be left waiting in the cold"

Sig's pack revved up then trusted the large man and the animal up through the hole and on top of the entrance. Daxter's eyes were met by snow. The white land met the men as they each landed in the waist deep snow. The wind howled as snow flakes made their way gently on the new comers.

The coldness bit Daxter hard. All he had was his thin layer of short orange fur. Everyone else was in woolen jackets and parkers, complete with hood, thick pants, mittens and spiked boots. Except Sig who was in his Wastelander clothing.

Sig guide his Jet Pack as he descended onto the snow. Sig landed hard but managed to stand on his two legs in the deep snow. Daxter fell from Sig's grasp upon landing. His outstretched shape imprinted on the snow's surface.

"Ow!" a voice came from the newly made hole

Sig shook his head and reached in it to retrieve the rodent. He pulled Daxter out and his form was shivering.

"W-w-wow! I-I-I f-f-f-forgot-t-ten how sssn-ow i-isss s-so c-c-cold" Daxter chattered between his teeth

"Well warm up. We've got a long way to go" Sig replied as he pushed his legs through the snow.

"Y-y-you m-mind i-iff I-I r-r-ride with y-y-you?" Daxter asked not wanting to go back to the snow

Sig nodded. He didn't think Daxter could walk through this snow. It was pretty deep and was higher than him.

"T-t-thanks" Daxter chattered

Daxter settled himself on Sig's strange armored shoulder and tried to warm himself up, hoping his fur would provide some sort of protection against the snow. It did once.

The group moved across a small gap then pass a steep hill to a small trail.

"A-arn't ya cold?" Daxter asked Sig noticing Sig wasn't wearing woolly clothing

"Don't wet your fur cherry. I'll be fine. If I'd survived the wasteland winters at night, I can survive this" Sig replied, "I'm rugged up fine already"

Suddenly creatures popped out of the deep snow around the group.

"Shit Metal Heads!" Torn swore and loaded his gun

More Metal Heads appeared as the group pointed their guns at the danger.

"Alright! I was waiting when things would get interesting!" Sig cheered pointing his own large Peace Maker

Daxter readied Jak's gun. He switched it in Blaster mode. He wished he had a Peace Maker like Sig. The Morph gun only had three modes. Metal Heads seemed to pop up from no where and their numbers were increasing by the second. Torn wasted no more time.

"Shoot them!"

His men obeyed and the shooting began. The Metal Heads growled and shrieked as bullets were being lodged in their bodies. Most of the Metal Heads kept going or bypassed the bullets and were now attacking the shooters. More Metal Heads kept replacing the ones that had fallen.

"Shit!" Torn swore as one came too close before he shot it dead

His leader warned him of this. They were waiting for them to come but he didn't anticipate so many would show up. Some one wanted the job done thoroughly. To make sure every one of them didn't survive.

"It's time to roll with the Peace Maker!" Sig announced, "Cover my six!"

Daxter got the message and shot all the Metal Heads that threatened to come close to the big fella. Sig powered the large gun up then aimed at a large group of Metal Heads. He released the trigger and the bolt sprang off and slammed into a Metal Head. The power separated and zapped the surrounding Metal Heads.

"Alright!" Sig cheered as he powered another bolt

Torn was grateful for Sig's shooting. They can't keep this up forever. He had two men injured and Metal Heads seemed to be still coming. The group was forced in a tight bunch as Metal Heads surrounded them. Sig fired his powered bolt and a chunk of them went down.

Soon the Metal Heads were declining a little. They were making some sort of progress but their firepower was getting low. The clips to reload their weapons were almost exhausted due to so many Metal Heads needing to be killed.

When the Metal Heads went down in number, a larger Metal Head appeared to the group. It caught the humans' attention as it burst from the snow and shrieked.

"Holy Shit" one of the Underground men cried

Torn's face was in an expression of surprise and disbelief. Sig mirrored Torn's face. The rest of the team was in shock and surprise. The creature approached them. It's breathing was raw and heavy as it's black colour moved through the pure white snow. It's Metal Skull shone brightly in the cold sun as it gritted it's super sharp set of pointy teeth.

"That Metal Head would make a great trophy" Sig commented

Sig heard Daxter growl. He knew this was the Metal Head that attacked Jak.

The black Metal Head's face was in a twist of anger. Steam from its warm breath hitting cold air was blown from his nostrils as his large hand claws were clenched into fists. It eyed the orange rodent, it tilted it's head back and roared.

The other Metal heads seemed to cower in fear of the sound and moved away from the group a little. Torn gripped the rifle and kept his focus on the new creature. His men followed the same actions.

The creature finished it's war cry and faced the humans. It turned it's head and gave a grunt then turn its head in the opposite direction and gave another grunt. In reply to his sounds more standard Metal Heads popped from under the snow on either side of it. Together they moved towards the humans.

"Get ready!" Torn commanded knowing the black Metal Head's intentions

All his able men raised their rifles. The Metal Heads didn't flinch at the action.

"On my command you'll fire" Torn ordered

His men stood still poised for attack. Sig powered his Peace Maker. Its hum echoed through the cold quiet but tense air. The Metal Heads persisted their march. Determination was in the black Metal Head's red eyes. Nothing was going to stop it from its attack. Not this time.

* * *

Continue to Chapter 4

Reviews would be great :) Lemme know what you think?


	4. Complications

Kiera rubbed her eyes and gave her slouched back a stretch. She'd been at the computer for an hour and a half. Her eyes felt dry and tired and her back hurt from being in the same position for too long but it didn't go unrewarded. She found that one person had hacked into the system, which she found it was her. Since that was a dead end she decided to find all the users that logged in for the past week and then pin point who accessed the history files. She found that people who had a high security clearance that can access them.

She found three people who repeatedly accessed them in the past week. She also found out they were three superiors of the hospital staff. She pulled out her own laptop and linked it up to the system computer. She accessed the superiors' profiles and decided to download the information to her computer. So now she just had to wait for ten minutes for the download to complete.

She sat back and relaxed as she know her work to be complete. Her mind drifted as the minutes ticked by. She suddenly heard a loud bang. She sprang from her seat and peaked her head from the opening door to the wide hall. No one was there. Then she heard some doors opening and footsteps sounding. She knew it had to be the real technician coming from the elevator to here. There wasn't a direct sight from the elevator to this room but you can certainly hear them.

Her mind went into overdrive. _The technician wasn't suppose to here for another half hour! What in Haven City are they coming in now?_ She had to do something. If she was caught looking into the user logging system and stealing profiles of three superiors, then she'll be charged with infringement of security, and since the Baron takes security seriously she could be sent to prison. _Oh God!_

Those footsteps became louder.

Her heart raced as she pulled her head back in and the door slid shut. She rushed over to her computer and it showed 89 complete. She picked up all her gadgets that were being used before and unhooked them and packed them away in a rush.

The echo of the constant clonking became very loud.

She finished and whipped around to her computer. She jumped from one toe to the other in urgency when the download showed 96.

"Come on! Come on!" she hissed willing it to hurry

The footsteps stopped.

Blood was beating in her ears. 97 complete.

The sound of a card slipping through a terminal.

Her heart skipped a beat. Silence filled the room. 98 complete

A sound of confirmation rang.

Her mind panicked. 99 complete._ God! Why was this taking so long!_

The door growled into life.

The door slid open from left to right in a flash to reveal a male man. The real technician stopped at the door, his eyes went wide and gasped.

* * *

Wind howled across the white land. Snowflakes were pushed into the faces of all creatures but none flinched, none complained. All attention was trained on each other. The air was tense. Silence was interrupted by heavy panting and the whirl of the Peace Maker. All were posed for attack but none made the first move.

The black Metal head stopped and saw his enemy waiting for him to make the first move. He just looked at them showing them he can wait as long as they can. He wasn't making no first moves. It was their precious time they were wasting.

Suddenly a single gun shot echoed in the frosty air. The dominant creature growled as the bullet embedded itself into his shoulder. The black Metal Head looked down at his wound to find a small cloud of yellow puff from the point of impact. Dark blood slowly oozed from the wound. He also saw a red beam that kept on the wound. He followed the red beam and saw the culprit. It was the orange creature that blasted him off his victim in the first attack.

The dark creature growled then roared. All the blue skinned Metal Heads suddenly leaped towards the humans.

"Fire!" Torn commanded

The pointed guns suddenly lit up as red bullets cut across the small distance to the approaching Metal Heads. The Metal Heads ran towards their foe, dodging and copping a few as they go. Sig released his held Peace Maker bolt. The target Metal Head moved out of the way, just in time, to let the power splat in the snow.

"Damn. These Metal Heads are tricky!" Sig cursed

Sig settled with shooting with normal bullets and Daxter decided to join in the shooting.

The black Metal Head moved through the snow like a Lurkershark fin through water. He moved with much more speed than his Metal Head brothers. He leaped at Torn. Torn saw the large beast and shot him like crazy before moving out of the way. The creature seemed unaffected by Torn's bullets, even if its black chest was full of them.

Torn tried to keep distance between him and the creature but it came up fast and was unaffected by Torn's constant shooting. When it got extremely close Torn tried to zap the creature since all Krimson Guard rifles were equipped with the capability.

The creature merely hissed the electricity and grabbed the rifle with its hand claws and much to Torn's surprise it tore it from his grasp. The creature snapped it in half with ease and dropped the pieces. Torn frowned allowing himself not to be intimidated by the large muscular Metal Head.

The creature approached Torn. Torn pulled out his pistols and started to shoot the thing. The creature kept moving towards Torn, no matter how many bullets that riddled its torso. Torn kept moving back and shooting, trying to keep distance between him and the creature.

_How many bullets this thing can take?_ Torn thought

The dark creature manage to back Torn into a wall. Cold rock met Torn's warm back. _Shit!_ Torn tried to get away from the wall but the creature cornered the solder there. Now there was no distance between them. The bullets were useless and the creature seemed hell-bent on his death.

Torn stopped firing and put his pistols away, knowing he was just wasting fire power. He looked at the creature right in it's red eyes.

"Is this what you want? Well then, come on you bastard" Torn growled, "I can take you"

The creature seemed to respond with a growl. With no more hesitance the creature swung at Torn. Torn ducked. The creature growled and rammed right into Torn. Torn couldn't dodge the body blow and was thrown back against the wall. He gave a yell as the hard rock connected with his back. The black Metal Head seemed to chuckle as it arced its hand in a claw pose and swung at Torn.

Torn saw the attack and his military instincts kicked in. He ducked and in one swift move he pulled out his curved dagger from behind and shoved the point in the creature's stomach. The creature howled and Torn pulled it out and moved away.

Torn had the knife at the ready when the creature screeched and reared up on its hind scorpion like legs, its arms outstretch for balance. It seemed to be upset at Torn's stomach stab. With its middle was exposed, Torn naturally went for it. As Torn thrust his dagger towards the torso the creature suddenly swung one of its outstretched balancing arms towards Torn.

Torn was unprepared for the surprise attack and was knocked over. His face burned as the Metal Head's claws dug into his cheek and cut through his flesh. Torn gave a cry of pain as he felt himself hit the cold snow. He forced himself to open his eyes and see where the creature was. The black monster was over him. He needed to defend himself. He needed to survive.

Torn force himself to rise and attack. His mind was in a slight dizziness. He closed his hand and found no knife was in his right palm. He realized he lost his knife. He was defenseless. The creature grabbed Torn by his winter jacket and threw Torn against the stone wall. The wind was knocked from Torn's lungs and his muscles protested in pain.

The black Metal Head seemed to smile at Torn's suffering as he threw Torn around like a rag doll and slashing his claws into him. Torn couldn't help but release his anguish cries. The pain was immense. The black creature picked the ex-commander and shoved him against the rock wall, keeping its hand on Torn's throat.

Torn started to gag and chocked as his windpipe was blocked. His small human hands grabbed the Metal Head's large black wrist, trying to relive pressure but it was no use. The dark creature lifted Torn off the ground, still pushing him to the wall. Torn felt gravity making the chocking worse. He was loosing the battle.

Spots appeared behind his eyes as air was denied entry. After all he was trained in, after all he'd experienced and after all he'd done. He never thought his death would end up like this. He never thought he'll die by the hands of a Metal Head. Even if it was suppose to be 'mythical'.

Torn felt darkness creeping. He felt his life going. He knew he was dying. He knew he was leaving. He knew he couldn't do a god damn thing about it! His struggling weakened. Spots turned into a cover of blackness and his lungs burned, longing for air.

* * *

The technician thought to come in early to day. The sooner he ran the diagnostics the sooner he could go home. The system was having a couple of problems and they needed solving. He exited the lift and turned the corner to walk down the wide hall. Lucky he wasn't claustrophobic, being underground was pretty enclosing. He walked up to the door and slid his tag that was around his neck into the keycard slot.

It sounded and the door slid open. He continued to walk but stopped abruptly when he saw what was before him. He gasped.

"What the hell?" he cried

He walked over to the desk where the computer was anchored. The monitor was on.

"That's strange. I always turn the monitors off before I leave" he thought out loud to himself

He looked around the room. The hum of the mainframe computers blinked and filled the silence. He was the only one in the room. He grunted and shrugged. He sat at the computer with the box of gadgets he had and set off to work.

* * *

Kiera's heart leaped and she breathed deep to calm herself. That was close. Too close. She didn't want to think what would happen it she was caught. Especially if she was acting as a technician. True she was a whiz at computers and machinery but she didn't have any proof that she worked here or she received a degree in computing.

She stood quietly in the closet. She heard the man coming in.

"What the hell?" he cried

Footsteps reached somewhere in the middle of the room.

"That's strange. I always turn the monitors off before I leave" he said out loud to himself

_Drat! I forgot to turn the monitor off!_ She cursed herself in her mind

He seemed to shrug it off as she heard the creak of the chair as weight has been exerted onto it. Then the familiar tapping of the keys on the keyboard sounded. Kiera decided to take a risk. She opened the door slightly and peaked around to see the real technician typing away on the computer, engrossed into what ever he was doing.

Kiera turned her head towards the closed door. The closet was close to the main door and it was behind the man's back. She decided to take the risk. She wasn't going to wait all day for the man to leave. She opened the closet door quietly. It was a normal swinging door, complete with a handle. She hoped the hinges didn't creak.

She held he breath as she left the safety of her hiding place. She crept through to the door, making sure her boots made little noise against the metallic tiled floor. She had lots of practice when she was little. Sneaking out of the house at night right under father's nose. Those were the naughty years...

She neared the door. The sensor registered someone was near the door and slid opened quietly. She crept out and waited until the door closed again. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She quietly tread down the echoic hall to the elevator. She quickly stepped inside and pressed the G button for the ground floor. When those doors closed relief came. Now all she had to do is get this information to her father and her father's younger self and see if they can pick up any suspects from there.

She smiled. She wondered what Jak would think of all this.

* * *

Daxter was running out of bullets in the Blaster gun. Sig was right, these Metal Heads were tricky. They seemed to dodge the bullets you shoot that them. What ever the leader had been doing he made them a little smarter in combat. Daxter was so lost in the fight he realized the black Metal Head wasn't about. When Daxter finally realized he frantically looked for it and saw a large trail in the deep snow. He also noticed that Torn wasn't around.

_Shit._

Daxter knew Sig was too busy fighting his own battles to go and find Torn. Daxter decided to try and find the ex-commander and the black Metal Head. He had a feeling they've already met.

Daxter hopped off Sig and plunged into the cold snow. The low temperature bit Daxter hard. Daxter gritted his teeth and he plowed through the snow until he found the large trail. He followed the curvy trail and he found himself going further and further away from the main fight.

He switched Jak's gun to Scatter mode as his instincts were telling him danger. He suddenly found what he had been looking for.

"Ahh, the city at the end of the yellow brick road" Daxter quipped as he saw what was at the end of the trail

He heard gagging noises. He looked up and saw the black Metal Head had Torn by the throat against the a rocky wall. Torn was off the ground, his form loosing struggle. He looked battered and bruised. Especially the deep slash mark that crossed his right cheek. Even if he and Torn had their differences he couldn't let him die by the hands of this monster. Torn didn't make Daxter hate him that much... yet.

Daxter pointed the Scatter gun at the creature and fired. The burst of energy slammed into the Metal Head. The creature was knocked over and his grip released. Daxter saw Torn fall into the deep snow and heard chocking and gasping. Regaining the lost air.

The Metal head shrieked and eyed the orange animal. For the second time this thing disturbed its objective. The black demon wouldn't stand for that. His instructions was to take the leader out and he was almost there. He can beat this little puny thing and continue to complete his objective.

The black Metal Head came right at Daxter. Daxter's eyes widened as the huge creature came at him like an angry Yakow.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Daxter screamed as he turned and fled

_Why did I do that? Why did I have to go and make him angry? Now I'm metal meat!_ Daxter groaned in his mind

Hissing and shrieking emitted from behind Daxter. Daxter turned to see the creature right on his tail. _Wow! This thing is fast!_ Daxter saw a claw grab for him.

"Oh crap, crap, crap!" Daxter panicked as he tried to pick up the pace

He followed the trail he came but it was ending. He knew plowing through the snow would slow him dramatically and he'll really be metal meat! Daxter, no matter how crazy it was, decided to face it. Daxter turned and pulled the trigger. Red exploded from the barrel forcing the creature back. He pulled the trigger repeatedly each shot blowing the large creature back.

The creature hissed and shrieked as it had no chance to recover from the last blast when it received the next. Daxter pushed the creature into the deep snow. He ran after it to keep up with the distance he was creating. Daxter persisted his attack finding it was most effective to the seemingly indestructible creature.

"Oh yeah. Look who's going down now!" Daxter gloated

The creature hissed in response and tried to scramble to its feet. Daxter just chuckled and pulled the trigger and knocked it back. Daxter was enjoying this. Daxter didn't really know where he was pushing the creature but he pretty much figured it out when the creature slipped from its position and was grabbing onto the edge of the ground.

Daxter realized that he pushed the creature all the way to the edge of the ledge they were traveling across. Now the creature was handing on for dear life. It was hard to see where he was going when the deep snow as it was just as high as himself, so he had no idea he was pushing the dark menace towards the edge. Daxter never anticipated this out come but welcomed it just the same.

"Your not so tough now are ya?" Daxter gloated further

The monster growled and hissed.

"This is for Jak!" Daxter growled as he pointed the Scatter gun at the creature.

The black Metal Head hissed as Daxter pulled the trigger.

Daxter was prepared for the strong vibration that occurred after the shot. He was expecting the loud bang. He was also expecting a red force exploding from the barrel. He certainly wasn't expecting an empty click.

Daxter blinked. He pulled the trigger again and again but no explosion came, only soft clicking.

"Oh shit"

The creature seemed to smile and struggled its body back up on to the ledge. Daxter panicked. If the Metal Head got back on the ground he'll be dead a thousand times over before the Metal Head even broke a seat...if Metal Heads sweat...

Daxter, in a panic, started to hit the creature with Jak's gun. The creature snapped and hissed at the weapon that's been smacked into it's face.

"Down! Down! GO! Down!" Daxter cried with every whack

The creature hissed and growled but the pounding took its toll on the creature. Its grip started to slip from the icy edge. It's scorpion legs wiggled trying to find some ground and the lizard tail whipped about in the howling wind.

"You. Stupid. Stubbon. Metal. Head" Daxter yelled with every hit, "Just. Die. Already!"

The creature growled and shrieked but it refused to leave. It still clawed into the icy ground for its life. Daxter stopped hitting the creature as energy was drained from him. He panted with his arms hanging loosely for a moment. After he inspected the Scatter gun that he just used as a club.

"Oh... Jak isn't going to be too happy about this..." Daxter murmured after inspecting the damage on the gun

The creature saw Daxter stopped hitting him with the gun so it tried its second attempt to get back onto the land. Daxter growled. He just wanted this thing to go away! Daxter decide to try a more effective way.

The creature was almost up. It's muscular arms were doing all the lifting and heaving it's large body up. The Metal Head suddenly found something cold between it's eyes. It looked and saw the orange furry animal holding something large and heavy.

"Now this time, this shooting is for Jak" Daxter gave a victorious smirk

The black monster made a confused noise. Daxter pulled the trigger. The machine powered up and the first bullet was spat out. It smacked against the creature's grey bone plate that reached from the eyes to above its head. Another then another bullet came. In two seconds the machine powered up fully and the gun was spraying bullets right into the creature.

Even the bone plate was super tough and was able to resist gun fire, the force and the close range to the creature's head, the machine gun was firing at, caused the creature to be knocked back. The black Metal Head was back to just hanging on and Daxter had to tilt the gun to keep the laser on target.

The relentless mechanical gunfire forced the dark monster to loose its grip on one hand then the other. The black Metal Head hissed and screamed as it finally lost the battle to hold onto the ledge. The monster saw the little Ottsel stop its gun fire and give a little wave. Anger raged in it was it was lost in the thin white clouds.

"That right, you can't mess with me! Bye bye. See ya later" Daxter grinned as he waved at the falling Metal Head until it's form disappeared in the low clouds.

Feeling on top of the world (no pun intended), Daxter turned and rejoined the group who were cleaning up the remaining Metal Heads.

* * *

Continue to Chapter 5

Reviews would be cool.


	5. Regroup

Night was drawing in on Kiera. Upon leaving the hospital she went straight to her garage and looked up the profiles she found. She had to do a lot of background research on these three superiors of the hospital, since they only showed their education and history at the hospital. She wasn't interested in what they do at the hospital, she was more interested if they have any motive to delete the very thing that could of helped Jak.

She found out that the three superiors of the hospital were two man and a woman. The first man's name was Korak. He was older man that showed tremendous scars and a tattooed face. He was a Colonel in the Krimson Guard and won the Baron's honor for great service. After busting his knee on a dangerous mission he was stuck behind the desk doing paperwork. In the end he retired with a good lump sum of money and eventually went into the hospital as a superior. He was in charge of things between the Baron the hospital. This was because he went to med school as a kid but switch to the Krimson Guard after Metal Heads killed his mother.

The second man's name was Nrim. He was a typical doctor that rose in rank for his experience and leadership of the other staff. He rose to the superior status quickly at a young age, becoming the youngest superior in the Hospital. He handles the emergency wing and won high respect in the medical community. He's known as a hero in the medical profession and has a wife and two children.

The last but not least was Allyse. Trained in the medical profession she raised her status at a normal rate. She was an older woman but her short fuse, quick wit and discipline nature made her a well feared but respected superior. Raising five children and dealing with dangerous but sick people everyday earned her brownie points. She had authority and power over the staff in her wing and even influence with other superiors.

Kiera yawned as she saved the updated profiles in her computer. At least she was getting somewhere. The Krimson Guard man look like the most likely suspect for this but she wanted to run it through both Samoses first. She didn't want to go down the wrong path and waste time.

She glanced at the time and saw how late the hour was. With another yawn she shut her laptop computer down and prepared for bed.

* * *

Daxter pushed his tail closer to the warm fire. He bathed in its heat as did everyone else who was here in the cave. After the tense battle with the Metal Heads they sought shelter in a small cave. Everyone manage to escape with scratches and bruises except Torn. He took the black Metal Head on and was the most battered of them all. He had a broken arm and, sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder. He looked worse for wear. A gauze covered the man's deep scratched cheek, a red mark was apparent around his neck, bandages were to fix his bone and sprain problem as bruises and cuts appeared around his body.

He had been unconscious since Daxter had ward off the vengeful beast. Sig was helping everyone with treating their wounds with the available medical pack. He only treated the more serious wounds. He didn't want to exhaust the medical supply. Survival was the key.

Daxter was pretty lucky. Everyone knew he took on the black Metal Head and won and he had hardly a scratch on him. Just a bruise or two. It was a combination of Jak's gun, some cowardliness and his old Ottsel luck that saved him from suffering the same fate as Torn.

"You better get some sleep cherry"

Daxter jumped at the deep voice. He turned to see Sig towering over him.

"Whoa, sneak up on me why don't ya?" Daxter complained in sarcasm

"We'll be leaving early tomorrow" Sig continued

"What about Torn?" Daxter pointed to the sleeping man

"I'm not too sure but the sooner we get that plant the sooner we can go home" Sig replied

Daxter nodded.

"Now get some sleep cherry" Sig ordered and walked away

Daxter sighed. He didn't want to argue with the big man so he grabbed a blanket. He settled beside the campfire, curled up in the blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

The hospital was pretty empty at this time at night. Only a few night shift staff were hovering about making sure their patients were well in their rest. A figure appeared in the dim light. He wore a white coat with the pale green uniform, which to the other staff he was identified as a doctor. His black Yakow leather shoes tread quietly on the laminated floor as he made his way across the halls into a certain ward.

Upon entering the dark room he pulled out a syringe filled with an unknown drug. The pale dim light from the outside cast an eerie shadow on the figure as he moved towards his target's bed. The figure approached a fluoro blond male. His goatee wearing face creased from time to time from some internal pain. His pale skin looked sick in the pale moonlight and his forehead showed sweat.

The figure quietly approached the sleeping man. He went to the IV drip that snaked into the patient's arm. He pulled the cap off the syringe and took the tube into his hands. He put the needle into a special part of the tube that allows doctors to inject drugs without piercing the skin. He emptied the clear contents into the tube.

After a few minutes, allowing the foreign drug to go through the thin tube and into the bloodstream, the man's body suddenly stiffened and tensed. His face twisted in pain as his body arced to cope with it. A few groans and grunts came from the fitting man. The heart monitor increased it's rhythmatic beeps. It became more frequent as the patient's heart rate increased.

Soon his body stopped it's arcing and the heart monitor beeping slowed a little but the rate was still faster than normal. The man gave one last groan before his body collapsed in exhaustion. The figure smiled, knowing his job was complete. He turned around and walked away. He rejoined his staff and continued his shift as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Day 4**

Daxter woke as a boot tapped his side. Daxter opened his eyes to see Sig standing over him with his Peace Maker in hand. _When was that gun **not** in his hand?_

"Wake up cherry. We're leaving" Sig commanded

Daxter blinked and groggily sat up.

"Torn?"

"I'm here" came a hoarse voice

Daxter turned to see the ex-commander leaning against the cave wall.

"Your pretty lucky to be alive" Sig said

"I know, but the pain's a bitch" Torn hissed

"Can you stand?" Sig asked

"I'm no shape to move. I feel like I've been put through a meat grinder"

"So what now?" Daxter asked

"You two go on ahead. I'll have to make it back to the airship and wait for you there. I can't make it up the mountain in this condition" Torn said

"Where is this plant anyway?" Daxter asked

"On the peak" Torn replied.

Torn handed Sig a map and radio.

"There's the map. The trail is marked out but things could of changed since this map was made about a decade ago. Since we have Metal Heads about and other unknown creatures I want you two to take some of my men with you. Keep in radio contact so I can track your progress. I have to update the Shadow and if for some reason you don't survive we can form another back up plan quickly"

"Great, another suicide mission" Daxter sighed bitterly

"If you want to save your friend, you better get your squirrelly ass into gear!" Torn snapped

"Why couldn't the plant grow near the city? Why these 'the-only-cure' things have to be in such dangerous hard to reach places?" Daxter complained

"How long will it take to get to the peak?" Sig asked ignoring Daxter's ranting

"Two or three days to get there by walking and the same time to get back to the airship. We already wasted three days"

"What? Are you kidding? We wont have enough time to get there and back to the city!" Daxter exclaimed

"Ya think?" Torn retorted, "That's why we have Jet Packs. Flying will cut down the time in half, presuming you wont face more trouble"

"So we're flying? Well cherry, we better strap up. The sooner we get it the sooner we can all go home" Sig announced

Torn organized his Underground men. The most able men were sent with Sig and Daxter while the more injured were to help Torn back to the airship. Torn hopped they get the plant or his serious injuries would be in vain.

"Good luck" Torn wished his men well as they joined the Wastelander and the Ottsel.

Soon they followed the trail they were beginning to follow the day before. Torn watch their backs disappear in the distance. He turned and ordered his remaining men to help him to the airship.

* * *

Kiera was startled awake by the ringing of her garage phone. She got up from her make shift bed and groggily went over to the wall phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello" she slurred

"Hello, Kiera, this is Halli from the Hospital" A female voice came on the phone, "We've encounter a problem"

"What?" Kiera gasped. Was her cover found out?

"The patient Jak, has rapidly increased complications to his current condition. Can you come down to the hospital?"

"What? What happened?" Keira's eyes went wide as the information sank in

"Due to security reasons I'm not authorized to give specifics on the condition over the phone. You have to come down and see us" the woman apologized

"Ok, be there in ten minutes!" Keira nodded

She hung up the receiver and ran about getting ready. _What happened to Jak? Maybe the venom is more deadly then they first realize! He'll probably die and we wont have the cure in time!_

She forced herself to calm down and decided to inform her father and his younger self on the situation.

* * *

"What happened?" the Shadow snapped at the doctor

The doctor sighed, "We found Kypol in his system"

"Kypol?" the Shadow questioned

"Its an illegal drug that speeds up the heart rate and increases energy. It was deemed dangerous as long term usage wore out the heart more quickly causing heart problems" the doctor explained

"So it was given to him?" Kiera's eyes widen

The doctor sighed again, "It would have to be if it was to be in his system. Security is our number one priory so for someone to inject this into his body would be someone in this hospital"

"What!" all three of them gasped

"Some security! How can you let this happen?" Samos growled at the doctor

"I didn't. I wasn't on night shift. You have to talk to our superior on the safety issues and security" the doctor explained calmly

"Then where are they?" Samos demanded

"In their office. Please wait! Before you leave I need to tell you the rest of Jak's condition" the doctor quickly put in to the angry people

Samos looked at the doctor with a hard cold stare, "Well then?"

The doctor took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't on their hit list, "The increased heart rate pumps the blood more rapidly around the body. And when someone is poisoned it's best to keep movement as little as possible and keep the heart rate slow"

So far they were following and keeping quiet so he continued, "The increased blood flow has sped up the process the venom. The venom has already spread fully all over his body and some chemical in the illegal drug has enhanced the venom. This means the venom will destroy all his internal organs at a more rapid pace than it would normally"

"Isn't there something you can do about this?" The Shadow demanded

The doctor shook his head his face darkened a little, "I'm afraid I can't do much. I have given him another drug to counter the effects of Kypol but the damage is already done and there is nothing stopping the venom's progress. I'm sorry. All I can do is give him something for the pain but that is it"

The doctor saw the anger and disappointment on their faces. He felt he'd failed them in some way. Even if he had nothing to with it he was Jak's doctor.

"Thank you doctor" Samos said finally, not wanting to blow his anger on someone who wasn't the one at fault

The doctor bowed his head "I hope we can clear this up. I'll show you to our superior"

The doctor walked out of the room. The two Samos followed. Kiera turned to look at Jak. His forehead was covered in sweat as his body shivered from time to time. His face was marked with lines from strain or some unseen pain.

Kiera knew who ever did this to him knew she was on their case. She must be close to who ever did this to Jak, other wise they wouldn't take this measure to speed up Jak's death. Or maybe Daxter and Torn got the plant already and the person panicked. Whatever the reason she had to find out who had done this. If Jak died, she wouldn't let that person get away with it.

Kiera forced herself to turn away and joined the two older men.

The doctor led the three to a door. He knocked on it and announced himself and the visitors. The voice on the other side was snappy but female. A deep feminine voice but still female. The doctor opened the door when the voice gave him permission and allowed the visitors in.

Kiera, Samos and the Shadow saw a chubby petite woman behind a wooden desk. Once the job was done the doctor quickly made himself scarce by closing the door on his way out. Kiera blinked at the silver haired woman. She had a bun, her face was square and hard and her sapphire eyes were hard and piercing, determine to look right through all of them. Her dark blue dress rested comfortably on her as manicured hands were tightly clasped in front of her. Kiera realized it to be Allyse, one of her suspects on the person who could be behind this conspiracy.

"What can I do you for?" her tone was strong but soft

"Your security of this hospital and the effects of this 'accident' to Jak" Samos stepped up to the plate

Her gaze shifted to him, "My security is the most highest"

"Yet someone injected an illegal drug into Jak" Samos retorted

"No one could have come in and had done it" she said defensively, "This is an inside job"

"And your going to sit here and do nothing?" the Shadow put his input

Her hard gaze shifted to the younger sage "No. As of now I'm examining staff and doing all background checks. Don't think I have ignored your situation. The very thought of one of my own staff doing this sickens me. I do not know who would stoop to such measures but I am, as determined as you are, to find this person and stop them"

Her face relaxed a little and her eyes soften just a tiny bit.

"I am deeply sorry for what distress this has caused you. I'll do everything in my power to help you but I'm afraid there isn't much I can do at the moment"

"Do you know anything about Metal Head venom?" Keira asked

The woman shifted her gaze to Kiera, her blue eyes returning to a harden gaze.

"Not much I'm afraid. I have checked all the records in the archives but there is no known cure"

"Most records would date back to Mar's time, correct?" Kiera asked

The woman thought for a moment then nodded, "Yes"

"People was cured by this during the reign of Mar" the Shadow saw where Kiera was going, "Wouldn't there be some sort of record of a cure?"

Her face went into thinking, considering his question then finally answered, "Yes, there would be. If a cure was available then it should show on record. How would you know if people got cured by this time?"

"Because I know of such a cure" the Shadow replied

She gave him a suspicious look, "How?"

"Healing has been in my family for generations" the Shadow replied

She leaned back on her chair as she went quiet for thinking. The three visitors looked at her silence.

"Are you suggesting someone deleted specific records?" she inquired

"Yes" Keira replied

"Then this is much more than a simple malicious act. This was planned by someone. I cannot do much but if I can find out who had injected the drug then you'll be the first to know" she answered

"Thank you" Kiera smiled

She turned to younger Samos, "You know of the cure, how come you didn't come to us sooner. We maybe able to provide a cure for Jak"

The Shadow shook his head, "There is one main ingredient in the cure that is needed and it's rare. I have sent for some associates to retrieve the plant so we can develop the cure"

Allyse nodded, "If you are able to make the cure, please make sure you give some to us for study. If this ever occurs again we may have the cure on hand"

"It would be my pleasure" the younger sage said politely

"In the meantime I can offer little support. Again I apologize for this and I'll make sure I find who ever had done this"

The three nodded and politely thanked her for her support. They left her office and head for the exit. Little did they know someone was watching them at a distance.

* * *

Quick! Continue to Chapter 5!

Reviews are welcomed... with open arms


	6. A job needed done

Icy wind hit his face like cold daggers as his carrier, Sig, maneuvered through the air. The rest of the Underground men followed Sig's lead. The white land was below them as snow had made its way into his orange fur. He shivered. He better not get a cold or the flu from this trip!

_No wonder Krimson Guards wear masks! _Daxter thought, _It protects their faces from cold wind! Argh!_

"How much further?" Daxter complained, "My tail is going to fall off and my face will stay the same!"

"Another few hours chillipepper" Sig replied over the rushing wind

"A few hours!" Daxter spewed, " I can't take this coldness for another minute let alone a few hours. I swear if I get sick..."

The Krimson Guard Jet Packs powered them through the air at a high speed. The icy air howled through their elf ears as wind stabbed their faces but all were determined to get this mission done and go home.

The hours went by horribly slow for Daxter. The constant rushing wind, coldness and nothing to do. He was going insane being stuck with his own thoughts. The only source of warmth he ever got was Sig's body heat. Sig had him tucked under his arm but this wasn't enough to combat the coldness.

It was midday when the communicator cracked to life.

"Ship to team 1, do you copy"

Sig pulled the communicator from his waist and held it to his ear.

"Yeah I'm here" he wasn't into all the military gig

"We've received word from the Shadow that Jak's condition has worsen" Torn's voice crackled in the communicator

Daxter's ears perked up, straining to hear the conversation over the rushing wind.

"What? How?" Sig asked

"Someone injected some sort of drug into him that speeds up the venom. The Shadow is urging us to be more faster. He estimates that Jak as about three more days instead of six days to live so we have to try and get the plant and get it back to the city"

"I don't know if we can make it with these packs but I'll try to move our asses. Do they know who did this?"

"No. But when they do I'm going to kill that bastard!" Torn growled, "We're wasting our time, risking our lives for this when we should be fighting the Baron"

"Hey!" Daxter shouted hoping Torn could hear him, "Jak _is_ worth it!"

"Look, we'll hurry our asses up" Sig said straightforward, "Just hang on tight"

Torn seemed to get Sig's message that he understood, "Fine. Torn out"

Sig put the communicator away and shouted over the howling to Daxter, "Well chillipepper, looks like we'll be going home sooner than expected"

* * *

"Allyse was one of the superiors that logged into the history archive" Kiera told her father and the leader

Kiera turned her laptop to the two old men, "She has a clean history and has no reason to do this to Jak"

"Even though this was under her supervision?" Samos said skeptically

"Look all I'm saying, we shouldn't close our door on her, but probably focus more on the two other men. You don't have to operate under the same wing to send someone in and do this" Kiera pointed out

"So what now?" Samos asked

"I can send in some spies" the Shadow suggested, "Since we can't confront them directly I can see if they can find something on them"

"All three of them?" Kiera asked

"Leave no stone unturned" the Shadow quoted

"What about the Baron?" Samos asked, "Didn't you send in spies for his project?"

"Well yes but not all of them. If we can find any motive or some link to hit man or a bigger fish, then we can fry them" Samos explained

"How long would they take?" Kiera asked, "Time is against us"

"Well usually a week but since we need the information soon I'll cut it in two or three days" younger Samos informed them

"Well we only have three days before Jak is beyond help. Lets hope the Underground team has made some progress" Samos hopped

* * *

The sun was setting when they reached the peak. Hours upon hours of coldness was much more then Daxter could bare. He was relieved when the peak was insight. He figured it would have been quite a trek up the mountain if it wasn't for the wonderful world of technology.

They were flying pretty low when they approached the peak. As they ascended higher Daxter noticed it was getting harder to breath.

"Take deep breaths cherry. The air is thinner up here" Sig informed Daxter's panicky confusion

Daxter nodded even if Sig didn't see it and took deeper breaths. It did little but it helped. Soon they reached the summit and the men landed with little grace. They found themselves, once again, in deep white cold snow. The relentless howling of wind picked up more speed and snowflakes were blasted in their faces. Once all the men had landed Sig turned to the Underground members.

"All right rookies, its going to be dark soon and a blizzard looks like it will come to play, so we're going to find some shelter and find the plant in the morning" Sig instructed

The men nodded. Torn had ordered the Underground men to follow Sig's leadership until they got back to the ship. No one wanted to cause trouble or slack because the longer they were out here the longer they were away from hot chocolate or gut warming alcohol and a warm bed. So they all trudged through the snow as dusk settled upon them.

Daxter shivered as wind was once again propelled in his face. He was still tucked under Sig's arm. It was a good thing because he could never walk through his height of snow without a plow and a good Ottsel size winter clothing. Despite the advantage of having some warmth, he was beginning to wonder if Sig washed himself often and heard of something called a deodorant...

Wind was picking up great speed when they made progress. Many already pulled their goggles on and their scarves around their lips. Daxter had to resort to putting his own goggle cap on. The wind had gotten too much to bare for his eyes. He didn't care how silly he looked, as long his eyes didn't suffer frost bite to his eyeballs.

Sig suddenly turned to the group. He pointed to a rocky wall a few meters away.

"Over there!" He shouted over the roaring wind

The men followed Sig's directions and found to be a small cave. They pushed through the snow and battled against the howling blizzard. Suddenly something popped out from the snow, then another and then another. The group stopped as they realized what had faced them.

They couldn't make out much out of the hazy blizzard or in the dusk light. Only bright gold ovals and black outlines of monster figures. They could only mean one thing.

"Metal Heads!" someone cried

Growling and roaring was around them. Sig pulled out his Peace Maker powering up a bolt. It's bright glow pierced through the dimming light. Every other man drew out their Krimson Guard rifles and pointed at the danger. Daxter had took place on Sig's shoulder and pulled out Jak's gun and loaded it, ready for use.

The creatures moved forward attacking the smaller group. Another fire fight had begun. Gun shots rang in the pristine air and echoed across the rocks and snow. The Metal Heads were once again tricky to shoot and took some of them men down. Sig shot his Peace Maker a few times but the Metal Heads dodged his accurate fire and came at him with vengeance. Sig switched to his normal gun and fired away as the dangers got too close.

With Jak's loaded gun Daxter fired with the Blaster Gun. Yellow bullets found their way in snow and Metal Heads. Wind made it hard on the humans to battle the Metal Heads. The slight haze also gave the enemy advantage on sight over the men.

The Metal Heads were gaining on the humans. They felled three Underground men as two remaining were fighting their way through fog of muscle Metal Heads. Sig had to bat most of with his gun more then shoot them. He was royally pissed off at his progress and the progress of the Underground men were making.

Sig was a sturdy man but when a huge black Metal Head whacked into him he was knocked off balance and so was Daxter. Daxter fell into the deep icy cold snow, while Sig manage to gain footing and powered his Peace Maker to fire at the large Metal Head. The Metal Head didn't flinch when the power splattered all over him. It merely shrieked in amusement as more Metal Heads gained up on the Wastelander.

Daxter jumped from his place feeling the cold. He complained and grumbled as he dusted snow from his fur. A dark figure appeared over him. Daxter finally noticed it's presence and looked up. It was a dark figure with a bright yellow Metal Skull on it's forehead. It growled deeply. Daxter's eyes went wide and he pointed Jak's gun right at it.

He fired and fired. Round after round but he saw the figure still stand there. Its red eyes staring at him through the darkness. It gave a snickering sound and advanced on the little animal. Daxter then realized who he was facing.

The black Metal Head.

"Uh, oh" Daxter gasped, "I'm in deep Yakow shit"

The black Metal Head moved one of it's limbs and whacked the little Ottsel cross the snow. Daxter could only think the pain in his side and the coldness that was on his back. The figure appeared above him again. Finding Jak's morph gun still in hand he switched it to Scatter mode and pulled the trigger. It was met by a soft click.

_Shit! I forgot to reload the Scatter gun!_

The Metal Head seemed to gloat over the small orange furball. It raised it's hand claw and aimed for Daxter. Daxter rolled our of the way to see the claw dig itself into the snow. The monster pulled it out and went at Daxter again. Daxter scrambled to his feet and missed the upcoming attack. The creature went at him again and again and Daxter was barely missing the black Metal Head's claws as they relentlessly tried to hit the target. Daxter had to plow through some snow each time as the claws got close.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Uhh, Aggg! Phew... whoa!" Daxter cried every time he had to dodge one of the attacks

The creature screeched seeing its actions were not getting the desired results. The creature moved forward fast, using both hands in a quick surprising manner, to ensnare the little creature.

Daxter gasped as his torso and everything else for that matter was being crushed under the Metal Head's grip.

"Hey, can you leave some breathing room? Air here ain't too thick here" Daxter gasped

Daxter saw the creature's face pull up close to him. A toothy grin showed all 47 of those carnivorous pointy sharp razor teeth. Its red irises glared at him hungrily as drool appeared in between meat stained teeth.

"Peeewwweeee! Have you heard of something called a breath mint?" Daxter asked, "Because.. your breath STINKS!"

The creature snorted.

"I didn't think so" Daxter sighed, "Ya know, have you heard of gingivitis? I know a great dentist who could really do wonders with those teeth"

The creature roared and started to move off to a direction

"I didn't think so either..."

The creature stopped and Daxter saw they were near a ledge.

"You know I was only playing around when I shot you over the edge last time" Daxter tried to reason, "I didn't mean it"

The creature shrieked and held Daxter over the edge. The blizzard made it difficult to see what lies at the bottom of the cliff.

"Eeep" Daxter gulped, "Hey come on! Aren't you going to toss me around in the pan before you throw me into the fire?"

Daxter felt the pressure easing.

"No kicking me around like a football or throwing me around like a doll? You're just going to drop me?"

Daxter knew he was slipping from the creature's gasp.

"I guess that would be a yes"

The creature released the Ottsel. Daxter flapped his arms about trying to keep afloat but gravity found it's way and he descended down the rockface.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Metal Head watched the rodent fall until the haze cloaked him from vision. The creature laughed as one of the annoying enemies were gone. He turned to rejoin his brethren to ensure the humans finally stopped their progress.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" The man growled

"You wanted a clean death didn't you?" the other male retorted

"Yes but not cause an up roar! I have that hard nail bitch of a superior breathing down my neck!" the man turned around and sat at his mahogany desk

The other male ran his hand through his sleek black hair but stood his ground.

"I want you to lie low for awhile. The Freak's friends are investigating. They're part of the Underground"

"The Underground?" the other male gasped

"Especially that girl! They're snooping around too much and are bound to stumble on this because of your stupidity!" the man yelled

"She is a technician" the other male replied remembering the water green haired woman

"So you think. She is a mechanic. A great one I hear. She'd looked up the archives on the Metal Head venom, as I found. She knows it was me or the other two superiors of this hospital" the man growled

"So she breeched security? Should we tell the..."

"What? Are you crazy? If we alert the authorities we'll be caught too! No, we need to play this slow. Our instructions were to kill this freak and that's what we're going to do. Without complications"

"So what are you planning?" the black haired man asked

The man at the desk leaned forward, "Continue your work here. If these dogs want to snoop around then I'll let them, but it doesn't come without consequences"

A dark smile passed on the man's lips as he lent back against the expensive leather chair. The other male gulped but quietly watched his superior. He knew who ever was going to investigate his will run into a lot of trouble.

* * *

Oooohhh... continue to Chapter 7

I would like to know what you think. Review.


	7. Recovery

**Day 5**

Bright morning light rose over the horizon. It's light touched the city that never sleeps. It shone through the large glass windows of the hospital ward. Kiera sat beside Jak's bed. She could see Jak's condition had worsen since the injection. The side effect of the drugs in his system was evident. His fever went up as his heart monitor kept a quick beat. His forehead was creased slightly with invisible pain and his body sometimes jerked or flinched from some sort of internal pain. Kiera knew the poison was eating his insides and she felt helpless to relieve him. She couldn't imagine the pain he was going through. For something to constantly deteriorate everything that kept you alive, without numbness or effective pain killers, his suffering was slow and unmerciful.

She squeezed his rough gun hardened hands. It felt warm and dry under her own skin. Emotions welled in her chest. Somehow finding out the person who did it seemed to do little to help Jak in his state. It was more for her own benefit and sanity. She rather keep her mind occupied with finding out who did this then to sit by and do nothing. If Jak didn't somehow make it then she had something to go for. Something that Jak would do if their positions reversed.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked

Kiera turned to face the voice. Her emotions ran away from her face as she saw who it was. It was the young doctor she met in the elevator. His chocolate brown eyes showed concern as his gel sleek black hair glisten in the yellow sunlight. His broad face showed warmness as well as concern. She didn't know why but she immediately warmed up to the rookie doctor.

"Yes, I'm fine"

He stood beside her chair.

"Is this your friend?" he asked, his voice in concern

"Yes"

"Yeah. Everyone in the hospital knows what happened here and everyone is being questioned. It's putting a lot of jobs and reputations in jeopardy" He said quietly

She looked at him, "Are there suspects?"

"No just rumors. None of them have any evidence or anything hard to base anything. But that hasn't stopped the rumor mill from turning" he continued

"Oh"

"Hey I realized, I never got your name" he said suddenly

"Oh" she smiled quickly, "Kiera"

He returned her gesture, "Raynor"

"How is life in the hospital?" she asked trying to make some conversation

"Oh well you know, hectic. Treating patients and trying to get them back on their feet" he shrugged, "First time for everything I suppose. Some things happen that med school didn't train you for"

She smiled wryly and turned her attention to Jak.

"Listen" his voice suddenly breathed in her ear, she stiffened at the tone, "There are people who know who you are and what you are doing. I'll be careful if I were you. They obviously known for sometime or they wouldn't have done this to Jak. I'll back off if I were you"

His tone became a little rough at the end. He moved away and she turned to him in surprise. He turned and walked away before she had a chance to see his face. He walked out of the ward. She abruptly got up and caught up with him.

"What do you mean?" she asked

He continued walking.

"Tell me!" she demanded pulling at his arm

He turned to her. His gentle face hard and set, "I told you what I know. My job is on the line if I'm seen with you. We never had this conversation. We never met"

He turned back and walked away. She stood there taking in what just unfolded. If what he said was true then someone already knows her investigation and may go to desperate measures to hide themselves or kill off Jak much more quickly than he was now. If all this was true, she had to be careful from now on. If she angers these unknown people even more then more people could be injured as a result. A new found determination flared in her heart. It was more important than ever to find out who had done this. One thing she hated is to be beaten at a game. A dangerous game which Jak and possibly others could be at risk. She hoped the Underground team in the Snowy Mountains was doing much better than she was.

* * *

Shivers raked though his body. Everything was cold. The air, the ground even his own hands were cold. He knew he was sick. Coughing erupted from his lungs. Only a few moments ago his mind woke up from unconscious, only to find he was cold and alone on an isolated ledge. He didn't know how he'd survive the fall. He didn't know how he'd survive the night, all he knew now he was beyond help. Sig and the others were probably defeated by the Metal Heads and the winter chill already lowered his body temperature. He'd most likely had frost bite on his limbs. So he was alone. Left to die.

Another coughing fit echoed in the morning air. He wanted to die. He wanted to die right now instead of wasting away on this ledge from the coldness and hunger. Food? Since when he had eaten? It had been so long...

"Oh Mar" he cursed as he struggled off the ground.

His arms that were lifting him gave way and he fell back to his laying position.

"Fine" he spat to no one, "I like this position anyway! Laying on cold rock is a great way to die!"

Tiredness swept over him as his body shivered, desperately trying to keep warm.

"Stupid mountain, stupid snow, stupid Metal Heads!" he cursed to himself as his teeth chattered

Another coughing fit came. He turned on his back and coughed until it subsided.

"Is this all you can throw at me?" he shook his fist at the heavens, "After all the hell I've been though is this they way you want me to die? I try to do a good deed for someone who always do good deeds and you go and try to kill me?"

His voice echoed across the summit air.

"Well screw you!" he continued his useless rant, "I can take more than that! I don't know why you hate me so much but I wont take your shit!"

His cursing was interrupted by another coughing fit. Who ever was up there running the show, made Daxter's fate clear. Practically he was hating it. Here wasting away while Jak was wasting away in hospital. He had failed. Something he never wanted to do. He feared and dread the fact he'd failed his best friend. Jak relied on him to pull him through as Daxter relied on Jak to save his ass.

Suddenly grunting noises were near.

"Awww crap" Daxter groaned. Then he asked the heavens sarcastically, "Come to finished the job?"

Large shadows appeared over him.

"Go on finish what you've started" Daxter challenged the shadows, "I don't care any more"

The shadow loomed near and he felt a hand slid under his cold Ottsel body. Unconscious decided to take over that point. He knew fully well he wasn't going to wake back up, he knew wouldn't see Jak, Kiera or even Samos's wrinkled old face ever again. He had failed to do what he had set out. It was up to Sig and the others to get the plant... if they did survive...

"Sorry" he whispered before he closed his eyes

* * *

"Good news Kiera" The Shadow announced, "Our spies might know who injected the drug into Jak"

Kiera snapped her head to the younger version of her father, "Who?"

"A man named Yarmir. He's a surgeon in the Emergency wing of the hospital" young Samos informed

Kiera walked around the small Underground Hideout.

"Apparently he's escaped investigations" The Shadow continued

"Nrim is the superior of that wing" Kiera stated remembering the profiles she had read, "I knew the culprit had to come from another wing"

"Hmmm, I've read Nrim's allaby and he has no reason to do this to Jak" The Shadow pointed out

"No he hasn't but probably he knows someone who does. We should find this Yarmir and get some info. We're grasping straws here" Kiera suggested

"I agree but we don't want to alarm him or anyone else. If what you said, that someone is keeping an eye on our progress, is true then we have to go about it quietly"

"How do we do that?" Kiera asked

"One of the spies can bring him here for questioning" young Samos let out a smile

That smile scared Kiera.

* * *

"Alright cherries, lets move out!" a deep voice bellowed across the cold mountain air

The Underground men grumbled and heaved their packs. They hiked out of the cave and onto the deep whiteness. The blizzard last night was ruthless and caved them into their shelter they had found. They had yet again scraped the edge of fate and beaten the Metal Heads by the scrape of their teeth.

It was luck to find shelter neaby after the defeat of the Metal Heads. The black Metal Head wasn't seen and neither was Daxter. Sig knew the fate had befallen the orange rodent and knew there was no way he could had survive the blizzard if he was still alive. With time ticking against them Sig had to push himself to move on and abandon all hope of ever finding him. If Jak survived he wouldn't be very happy to find his furry friend gone.

In the mid morning light Sig and the team plowed through the waist deep snow, following the map that Torn had given them. Sig hadn't treked very far from their starting point when he stepped on something hard and odd. He stopped and looked down to see what it was. Upon looking at it he bent down and picked it up.

It was Jak's gun.

Sig looked around and saw a ledge nearby. Last night's fight with the Metal Heads was covered by the blizzard's snow. So nothing appeared to give a hint to where abouts of the Ottsel. Sig sighed knowing getting the medicine was more important than finding him. Daxter would have wanted that. He slid the gun in his own back pack and continued the trek up the peak.

* * *

"You idiot!" the man from behind the mahogany desk raged, "Spies and rumors are crawling around the place! How are we to operate now?"

"It wasn't my fault! Your the one who left an electronic trail by accessing the archives" the other man retorted back

"I want you to put the girl out of action" the man behind the desk finally announced

"What?" the other gasped

"I have no time to hire anyone else. Just make her get off our trail! Just until her boyfriend is dead" the man sneered

"I don't think..."

"Don't think. Do! Unless you have a better idea?" the man behind the desk slammed his fist upon it

The black haired man sighed in defeat. He ran his fingers through his gelled hair, "No I don't have a better idea"

"Well then. Go do it. If the Underground finds out then you will deal with forces much more tougher than me" the man from behind the desk warned

"Don't worry. There is one thing I know and that is to cut deep, where it hurts" the black haired man said dangerously before leaving the office.

The man from behind the expensive desk leaned back in his chair and sighed. He needed to do something to save his ass or it'll be kicked, severely.

* * *

Continue to Chapter 8

Reviews would be flattering but I would accept them just the same.


	8. Waiting

**Author's notes:** Hey I'm back with the new chapter. I know I've left this floating but I had so many requests for its return I could resist.** Bye the way, something's wrong with the chapter counter but don't worry about it.** To fix it I have to remove the story but I don't want to go to the trouble and delete all the nice and encouraging reviews that you all bothered to send me. Just take one away.

Finally you all will know if Jak will live and if Daxter survived. I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging out to dry but my muse left me. Now my muse is satisfied with plot bunnies he'd eaten so I hope I can bring closure to this story.

With out further ado!

Enjoy!

* * *

_So far:_ Jak was attacked by a Black scorpion-like Metal Head, he was bitten and now has its poison running in his veins. The Shadow sent some Underground men, Sig, Torn and Daxter to Snowy Mountains to retrieve the Jolba plant-the key ingredient to Jak's cure. They mountain group ran into the Black Metal Head and Torn was severely injured and couldn't go on. Sig and Daxter took on the quest and travelled to the summit with Jet Packs. Meanwhile an unknown person injected an illegal drug into Jak to speed up the process of the venom and cut Jak's survival time in half. Now he has two more days left before the condition becomes permanent and he dies.

Suspects are on Keira's list as she tries to find out who is going to all this trouble to kill Jak. The Black Metal Head attacked the mountain group at dusk in a blizzard as they reached the summit. During the fight Daxter was separated and thrown over the edge by the Black Metal head as a means of revenge from the last failed attack.

Now both hero's lives are hanging by a thread. Can they make it?

* * *

Daxter woke with a splitting headache. He felt surprisingly warm since the last thing he remembered was being in snow and there was a large shadow...

Daxter groggily rose to a sitting position and forced his eyes open. He grunted and moaned and ended up shutting his eyes. The light was too bright and too painful to bare. Throbbing became more intense and so he raised his hand to his skull in an attempt to quell the pain. It brought little comfort.

Suddenly he smelt a disgusting aroma under his button nose. He wrinkled it and groaned in disgust. He forced his eyes open again and saw a large shadow over him and a cup of green liquid in his face. Daxter's eyes went wide with reflex panic and he scrambled away from the shadow.

"Aaaak! Get away from me!" Daxter cried fearing the thing in front was a Metal Head

He felt for his-Jak's- gun but it was nowhere near him. Panic rose to his head and his feet ploughed him across the icy floor until his back met a cold wall. The shadow seemed to stand there for a moment, as if curiously watching then approached the rodent.

Daxter couldn't escape and so rose his arm up in defence expecting a blow when the creature thrust something at him. Daxter embraced himself for a blow but a few seconds after the expected moment... there was nothing. Daxter pulled his arm down slowly to reveal the same wooden cup that held the foul smelling green liquid. He frowned at the being in front of him.

"This stuff smells awful! You'd expect me to drink that?" Daxter said in disgust

The figure didn't quiver. After a few moments Daxter looked down at the cup then back at the creature and shook his head. He figured this thing wasn't so threatening after all. Maybe stupid.

"Nuh-uh no way. I've got better things to do then play tea parties" Daxter tried to rise to his feet but his legs wobbled and failed to keep him up

The same cup never moved from the position. Finally Daxter gave in, seeing the thing wouldn't go away, and took the cup. The thing moved its hand away and stood there patiently, waiting for the cup to be drained. Daxter held the thing with both hands away from him. He looked at the shadow, then the cup, then the shadow again.

The shadow stood there unmoving. Daxter sighed and stared at the bubbling green liquid. The creature was silently willing Daxter to drink it. Daxter knew the thing wouldn't leave unless he drank this awful stuff. Daxter gulped and held his breath. He took one quick shot of the liquid before spraying it back out again.

"Aaaahhhkk! This taste like shit!" Daxter started to spit

The figure kept standing there, but this time in amusement. Daxter glared at the offending figure. A large blue hand came out and pushed the cup towards Daxter again. This time Daxter downright refused.

"Forget it! I'm not drinking this shit! I've got a friend out there who's in trouble and another friend who's dying! I'm not going to sit here and drink this!"

The creature moved forward, grabbing the cup. Before Daxter knew it warm foul tasting liquid was going down his throat. Nausea hit him as he felt being released from the creature's grasp. Daxter breathed deeply to fight the upcoming puke. After regaining his senses he focused on the creature with his eyebrows drawn together.

"Ok! That's it! I was being nice before but now I'm pissed!" Daxter spat

"Sorry" a low grunt sounded

Daxter blinked, "What?"

"Sorry. Medicine to fight cold" the low growling voice came from the shadow. It sounded male.

The shadow figure came close and picked up the orange furball despite the protests. The figure deposited him by a small fire within the refuge. Daxter felt better by the warmth and saw the stranger's features more clearly. It was a large blue creature with large yellow eyes, teeth sticking out of his mouth and accessories and clothing adorned his large figure; especially a large white fur animal skin that hung on his head and down his back.

"You fell from high up. Frost bite you had. Medicine fixed you well, see?"

A large blue finger pointed at Daxter's hands and feet. Daxter could only observe his orange, pumping five fingers and three toes.

"Yes. Lurker medicine, very powerful"

Daxter peered at the large figure.

"You're a... Lurker?"

"Yes. A Snow Lurker. We live only in Snowy Mountain. Metal Headers hate cold," the Lurker explained

"So where are we?"

"In my home. Word has traveled that humans are coming. Metal Headers try to stop them. You face big bad Metal Header. Lucky to be alive, you are" the Lurker waved his blue hand at the ice cave they were in

"You know Brutter?" Daxter asked curiously

"He is most honoured warrior among our people"

"So he helped you escape?" Daxter frowned

"No. I survive. We use to be one big tribe. Metal Headers suck land dry below and even attacked Lurkers up here. No snow food grows afterwards. People died" the large blue Lurker said sadly in its broken English

"Can you help me?" Daxter asked, "Sorry about me before but forcing that disgusting thing down my throat was... just don't do it again!"

"Sorry. I can help you. You are searching Jolba, yes?" the Lurker nodded

"Yeah... how did you know?" Daxter asked curiously as the large Lurker stomped away

"Word travel fast. Lurker has ways to send fast messages without notice. Brutter told me your quest here and ask to help. Jolba plant is a delicate to get and extremely hard to find. It takes weeks to get"

"Glad you did all the handiwork" Daxter grinned, "I'm beginning to like Lurkers"

The large giant Lurker held a small brown sack in his huge hands.

"We go seek friends. Big bad Metal Header will not give up"

"Alright, but I want my cap and gun back"

"Cap here. No gun" the Lurker offered Daxter's goggle cap

"Don't worry. I can buy Jak a new one... I hope" Daxter said glumly

The large blue Lurker picked up the small orange Ottsel and moved out of the cave.

* * *

Orange light made patterns with the smog in the city. Dusk settled casting its orange glow and signaling another ending day. Another day. Another day without contact, another day waiting helplessly and another day watching Jak's suffering.

Kiera squeezed the clammy hand and sighed. No word from the spies that was suppose to be investigating, no word from the team that was suppose to be gathering the cure, no word on Jak's rapidly declining condition. Hope was draining fast from her. She was sick of waiting and it was tearing her.

"K...k"

Keira's head jerked towards Jak, her wide eyes searching for proof the sound wasn't her imagination.

"Keeiiirrraa" his mouth opened

"Jak!" she practically yelled

Her hand flung to his cheek as her eyes searched his pain riddled face, "Jak! Jak! Stay with me! Oh Mar!"

His eyes opened a bit, "Wh't h'ppen?" then he groaned, "Pain"

"You've been poisoned. You remember a black Metal Head attacking?"

Jak tried to nod but he felt so drained.

"Dax?" he asked

"He, Sig and Torn went to the Snowy Mountains to find a cure" tears swelled in her eyes

"Dark" he whispered

"The venom is...eating your internal organs" she chocked as his eyes focused on her, "Your vision is going bad?"

"No. Dark... dark" he croaked, "Dark... me... dark me..."

Keira frowned. _Was he talking about his dark side?_

The doctor flew in at this time. His eyes went wide as he saw Jak awake.

"Oh my God! He's awake!" the doctor blinked, "This... this is impossible"

Jak's deep blue eyes shifted towards the doctor.

"Dark... dark... dark me..." he whispered his throat dry

"What?"

"Eco. Dark... Eco" he muttered before his eyelids drooped closed again.

The doctor frowned, "Dark Eco?"

"He's been altered" Keira filled in blinking back her tears, "He was referring to himself"

"Dark Eco... I did find traces of it in his blood..." The doctor went away then returned with a file in hand, "Of course! Why didn't I see it before?"

"What?"

"Jak is buying us a little more time" the doctor replied, "While I don't recommend Dark Eco, the properties of it is truly extraordinary!"

"What?" Kiera asked completely lost

"You see, your friend has Dark Eco in his blood. That what slowed the venom in the first place? Who ever injected him with Kypol knew the venom was taking slower than anticipated. Spreading and enhancing the venom made Jak loose the advantage he had to buy time"

"But The Shadow said the venom had ten days before it became permanent" Keira frowned

"Only because the patients were given a tiny amount of Dark Eco to slow it down. The practice is banned now since any Dark Eco in the human body causes cancer, diseases and defects," the doctor informed

Keira looked at the doctor wide-eyed. The doctor shrugged her gaze.

"I've studied the background while Jak's been in my care" he explained

"So Jak's been a head from the start?" she asked

"It seems the Dark Eco is attempting to combat the venom and even stop the paresis effects for a short time"

"What does this mean?" Keira asked

"To be honest I'm not sure. I don't know how his body adapts to the Eco but if his body heavily relies on Dark Eco we may have a problem"

* * *

Another blizzard had settled in for the night. They all suffered from exhaustion and dehydration. It had been a long day of hiking and climbing the slopes but the climb seemed to go on forever. Their Jet packs had enough fuel to bring them back home so using them was out of the question. They were stuck here. Sig sat down and leaned his warm back against the cold cave wall. The Underground Men sat down exhausted striving for the last of their rationed food.

Sig looked down and shook his head. How was he supposed to keep going? How can he lead these men to their death just for another man alone? His friend. Now Daxter was gone and so will be Jak. Two more days, they had before Jak was gone. Two days. If they didn't find it tomorrow there was no hope for Jak to ever recover.

Sig knew that the Black Metal head would be back. He didn't know why it was doing this. Why was it trying to stop their progress? Perhaps there was something more than first presumed. Sig wouldn't stand for this. That thing would die. He was a Wastelander and a trophy collector. He knew this one would make a grand and rare trophy.

He tried to rest his muscles and prepare for the long night ahead.

* * *

Keira parked her Zoomer at the front of the stadium. She climbed the stairs and headed for her garage. She fumbled for her card to open the metallic doors. She decided to come back and work on the Rift Rider she was working on. Jak hadn't woken up since he last spoke. She grew increasingly worried about him. His 'power' we helping him but the doctor warned it could turn critical. She was told his body was weak from the venom and the Dark Eco has a funny habit of replacing cells. That's why the venom was slowed, because the Dark Eco replaced the eaten cells. That's also why Dark Eco is known to cause cancer, diseases and defects. It all had to do with cells and how they react. She was worried.

Suddenly she felt someone push against her back. Something cold was pressed against her throat making her intake a sharp breath.

"I think you snooped around for too long girly" a male voice sneered in her ear, "Looks like your going to join your boyfriend"

Her heart raced, as she was afraid to die. She didn't want to go now, she was close... it seems really close. Jak needed her there, to be beside him. She was a silent support for his painful ordeal. Who ever sent this goon means she was getting close.

Without warning she elbowed her attacker in their torso. Throwing their concentration, she grabbed their wrist and pushed the knife away from her. She pushed the man back with her body, against the opposing closed garage door and slammed the wrist against the wall until the blade dropped. The man seemed to regain his senses and threw a punch at Keira.

Keira caught it on her jaw and went down dazed. The man was much stronger than her and so pinned her down on the concrete ground. From deep within his dark coat he pulled out another flash of silver and directed it towards her neck.

"Feisty are we?" the man sniggered, "You should of kept to yourself!"

With that the knife came down to do its work. Keira could only watch in horror as she was staring right at her demise

* * *

Oh no! Quick jump to chapter 9!

Anyway please review! You guys asked for a continuation so you got it!


	9. Answers

Jak slipped into the unconsciousness of his mind. After seeing Kiera and knowing something's been done about his condition he felt a little better. He was constant pain and although he grew use to it, some pain came out quite sharply.

**Relax**

Jak obeyed the voice he had gotten to know. It came about after the attack on the Metal Head and he knew who it was. It was apart of his soul and mind. It was helping him.

**Relax...**

How long can keep going?

**As long as it takes. I am healing you...**

But what about the cure? Kiera said something about a cure...

**There is no cure. All who were foolish enough to get bitten by this Metal Head is good as dead. You have me. I can heal you, make you well again. You'll be better than before...**

Jak strangely took comfort to the smooth soft calm words that echoed in his mind. He really did believe his own self. After all if he'd died his counterpart would as well. Jak slowly drifty away in his mind, his pain becoming more numb. He was getting healed after all...

* * *

"Feisty are we?" the man sniggered, "You should of kept to yourself!"

With that the knife came down to do its work. Keira could only watch in horror as she was staring right at her demise. She didn't know what to think in that second. She knew she was going to die and this person was going to succeed with Jak as well.

She shut her eyes and felt the blade rush past her throat but no pain came. She realized she was still breathing. Everything happened fast after that. She heard a slam of two bodies and a large cry from her attacker. Weight was enlightened from her as she felt another person by her.

She opened her eyes to see two men. One her attacker and the other unknown. The attacker growled and gripped his clean knife tightly in anger. The other stood poised for action and was looking ready to take on what the attacker was going to do.

The attacker attacked the stranger thrusting his knife forward. The stranger sidestepped and landed a few blows on the man. The attacker turned to attack again only to disarmed with a kick and sent to the ground with a punch. The stranger pulled out a pistol and pointed at the attacker.

"You know it's rude to hit a lady"

The stranger pulled the trigger and a shot blasted from the barrel. The attacker screamed and clutch his leg. He swore in a colorful language, cursing the stranger and everything else. The stranger turned to Kiera and helped her up.

"Thank you"

"We got to get him back to base. He may know why this is all happening"

"What?" Kiera blinked, her mind still dizzy and her stomach still nauseous from her near death experience

"Sorry, I'm Hadre, spy for the Underground. I've been following this guy for days since The Shadow ordered us to follow the suspects. This is one of his henchmen"

"Are you sure he wont go no where" Kiera eyed the groaning man on the ground

"Not unless he has some sort of transportation... speaking of which" the stranger Hadre looked past the large vehicle barriers to see a unlicensed large Zoomer. It was probably stolen but that's how the underground works.

"You better come to the Underground tonight. The Shadow wants to talk to you" Hadre said before he turned to the injured man on the ground

Keira just nodded as some more Underground men helped load the injured attacker onto the vehicle. Another vehicle was also available and she was escorted to the hideout. She wondered what was going on but was glad Hadre came when he did.

Both large Zoomers left the stadium and disappeared into the metropolis.

* * *

**Day 6**

Morning hit the calm winter snow. The clean crisp air greeted the tired group. Sig shifted his pack and gripped his Peace Maker tightly he turned to his tired and groaning men. What was left of them anyway.

"This is the last day we can look for the plant. The chances are slim but if we don't find it then this mission is done like dinner. Understand?" Sig asked

There were nods and 'yes' floating around. Sig turned and they once again started the climb towards the peak. He knew they'll never find it, his men knew they'll never find it, but Sig wouldn't give up. He wasn't the kind to give up, not too easily.

* * *

"I will not tell you anything" the man said crispy

"I say you don't have a choice" Hadre sneered

"I rather die"

"Why are you working for Nrim?" Hadre smiled

"What?" the man frowned

"Oh I know all about you're little scheme. That's why I followed you here. You worked for Nrim and you're probably responsible for Jak's current condition and now Keira's attack. I know much more, might as well give me the rest of the story" Hadre smirked

The man sighed, "All I know Nrim was paid by a close friend of his to kill the outlaw. He told me to kill off any snoopers"

Hadre leaned over the captured man, "Who?"

The man stared at the Underground agent coldly, "I don't know. Nrim is a very private man. I'm just a grunt!"

Hadre righted himself, "Give me names"

"Why don't you ask Nrim yourself" the man sneered

Hadre, "I might as well do that"

* * *

I know HORRIBLE chapter! Go to chapter 10 for a better length!

Review if you want to. I'll bring out a better chapter to make up for this horrible one! Ok?


	10. Threats

**To anyone who's bothering to read this author's note:** Thanks for all the _supportive_ reviews telling I better keep Jak or I'll be personally killed. :) Not just the recent but the older ones as well. I got your message loud and clear as a blue skied day in the country. Its good that you all speaking your opinion on this story and I never knew such feelings for our hero Jak was so strong. I mean he's the star and famous but... I dunno.

**To be honest I can't tell you if I complied with your wishes because that will be spoiling the story but I can tell you that I've read every single review and all you're messages and encouraging support are with me**. And I'm not scared of you lot either so the only way to find out if Jak lives is to read the story. (Wicked Grin) I'm mean but hey I don't want to spoil the ending but I'll throw you all a bone... Dark Jak is involved.

Now I'll make up for the last chapter. I had a lack of detail and pushed you in the deep end. I'm going to back track a little and help you out. Yyou probably noticed Keira isn't my strongest character. Not much of her original character is projected through her- she's still a 1D character to me.

This piece is unbeta-ed like all the previous chapters but future chapters it will be.

* * *

Kiera entered the room and looked through the one way mirrored glass. The room was metallic dark gray with a spot light in the middle shining on the lone chair. But the metal chair was occupied. She looked upon her attacker. It was strange to see a pale face, black gelled hair, brown pristine eyes and medium posture. Realization dawned on her. It was that young doctor, Raynor, that she first met in the elevator and then beside Jak's bed. He was just a rookie doctor straight from med school. _Why would he do this?_

The intercom allowed her to hear sound inside the room. She heard the interview conducted by her rescuer Hadre.

"What is your name?" Hadre's skinny posture paced around the chair where the culprit sat

The dark haired man smirked and folded his arms, "What makes you think I'm going to tell you? What does it matter? You already know I'm connected to Nrim. That's all you need to know"

Hadre shook his head. His blond locks bounced against his freckled light skin.

His mouth formed into a smile, "You want to live?"

The black haired man snorted, "I'm a dead man anyway"

"How about I make you're passing more painful or make you a new crippled beggar?" Hadre pulled out his pistol, "Or maybe get rid of your manhood?"

The black haired man paled further.

Hadre smirked, "Talk. What's your name?"

The dark haired man gave a dark look but finally spoke, "Raynor"

"What's your connection with him?"

"Just a grunt"

"You know any of his associates?"

"No" the dark haired man said too quickly

Hadre frowned. He moved his pointed pistol and fired. Red light flashed before embedding itself into the man's calf muscle.

"Ahhhhh! Shit!" the man swore gasping at his leg

Keira from behind the glass looked away.

"Don't screw with me Raynor. I want names" Hadre's face turned full on hard and dark

A few hours ago Hadre was so nice to Keira and saved her life. Now he was a real hard 'bad cop' kind of guy.

"Ahhh! Screw you!" Raynor spat

Hadre moved the pistol to his other leg and the dark man's brown eyes went wide.

"Ok! Ok! I know only one name! I swear! Don't shoot me again!" Raynor pleaded

"Who?"

"Bree. Bree! Her and Nrim works close and Bree is pushing for the Eco Freak's death!" Raynor gasped

Keira moved closer to the window.

"Why?" Hadre demanded echoing Keira's question

"I not sure"

"That's not good enough" Hadre applied pressure to the trigger

Raynor saw it and began speaking fast, "She's, she's a hitman-or woman. I think she was hired by someone and worked with Nirm. But that's all I know I swear!"

Hadre looked down on him before diverting the pistol to his hip.

"I'll be back"

"Please I need something for my leg" Raynor gasped

"I'll see what we can do" Hadre said over his shoulder before leaving

Keira turned away from the window in disgust. So someone hired this Bree to kill Jak. The question is who. She turned to the door and left the small room. She needed some more answers.

* * *

"Your friends travel far for such a plant" the large beast commented as he hiked up the mountain with ease

"Well its Jak's life at stake" Daxter pointed out

The large blue Snow Lurker trudged up the mountain with the orange Ottsel on his shoulder. The gentle giant had been climbing over night in an effort to catch up with Sig and the others. They already had the plant but the Ottsel had no means of getting home quickly other than by Jet Packs. Sig had Jet Packs. All they needed to do was reach the group and go home.

The sun was climbing the clear sky as cold air light bushed against the two animals' fur. The Snow was deep but the large blue Lurker walked through it with years of practice and ease.

Daxter just realized something, "Hey what's your name?"

"Oltmar" the large blue Lurker replied, "In Lurker language, Oltmar means 'Brother of Mar'"

Daxter raised his eyebrows, "You knew Mar?"

Oltmar snorted, "No. It is the name of my tribe. I am one of last of my tribe. I carry on our Legacy. I renamed myself Oltmar so I do not forget where we Lurker brothers are from. My tribe was good friends with Mar. Mar understood us and treated Lurker brothers with respect. Our tribe and Mar forged an alliance against Metal Headers and we promised to help protect the Precursor Stone when it is time. In return Mar let us be in Mountains. Then Mar died. It was a sad day. Metal Headers attacked, new leader didn't help. Many Lurkers died or forced to be slaves that day"

"Oh" Daxter didn't know what to say

"Do not be sad Orangy Warrior. Mar promised his descendants will fulfill promise and that we must remind them of it. There is still hope for Lurker tribe"

"Oh"

"We are now climbing peak" Oltmar stated, "I smell sent of guns here"

Daxter remained silently on the Lurker's shoulder as Oltmar started to climb the steep icy slope.

"I am sorry Orangy Warrior. Oltmar been talking much, what is your name"

"Daxter"

"Daxter. Your name mean anything?"

* * *

"You ok?" the old green man asked concerned

"I'm fine daddy" Keira replied and gave a smile to reassure him, "Just tired"

"You probably already know but Nrim is behind Jak's current condition" Samos said

Keira knew alright. She looked him up along with the three other superiors. Even Jak's injection was done under one superiors wing it was fault of another superior. Nirm is a prodigy doctor that is in charge of the emergency wing of the hospital. They found out he's possibly linked in Jak's rapidly deteriorating condition and this guy Raynor was a grunt of his. Raynor the young doctor fresh out of med school. Probably that was a cover up.

"Yeah I know" Keira replied flatly

"The Shadow is sending out Underground agents to find Bree. We need to find out who hired her to kill Jak"

"Can I talk to Raynor?" Keira asked, her voice taking a soft tone

Samos frowned, "Why?

"I want some answers" Keira said

Samos studied her daughter. She looked pale in the man made light. Her eyes lost spark and her hair looked tangled. The attack from last night took its toll on her. She hardly slept a wink. Samos put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She turned her neck to him and gave a tight smile. She moved off to have the visit with Raynor.

She entered the interrogation room. Raynor sat silently with a bandaged leg, one wrist cuffed to the chair leg he leered at the new guest.

"I told you to back off" he sneered

_There are people who know who you are and what you are doing. I'll be careful if I were you. They obviously known for sometime or they wouldn't have done this to Jak. I'll back off if I were you_

"So you did" she said flatly remembering his warning when he came to her when she visited Jak.

"But you have to go snooping around" Raynor shook his head

"Why?" Keira as simply

"Why what?" Raynor snapped

"Why did you do this to Jak?"

"Orders sweetheart"

"How could you walk around the hospital knowing you condemned a man to death and thinking you can play me like a instrument?" she glared

"Its called protecting the city" Raynor said levelly

"Or a lack of morality" Keira retorted, "Protecting the city from what?"

"Dangerous monsters like Metal Heads, Lurkers... and you're purple boyfriend"

"Jak has done more for this city in a space of six months then you could ever do in a life time and he has given hope to this city! How can you do this to someone who is saving yours and everyone else's life?" she demanded

Raynor slammed his fist on his knee, "Dammit! What would you know? You're just a pretty face. A daddy's girl! I was born a Slummer like a third of this city. My father was killed by Metal Heads. My mother was mauled by a Lurker and the Baron's lab rats run amok in the city!"

Raynor breathed to recollect himself, "True I can't deny what the two faced blondie did but the fact remains he's a menace to this city, his run from the law has caused accidents and unnecessary KG alerts which risen the death toll of the civilian population to an unbelievable high. You see, its not morality. Its protecting the innocent"

"I thought you were following orders" Keira said cold and bitterly

"I am but I wasn't forced to join. Even if your boyfriend survives there is too many of us. He'll be a target again"

"You make me sick" she said disgustedly

"I hope you choke on your own vomit and then you can see your boyfriend in the heavens above" Raynor replied with a cold sneer

Keira turned and stormed out. She just wanted to kick the crap out of him but she was too tired and too emotional to do it. She needed some time alone, some sleep and see Jak get well. Perhaps one day she can beat the crap out of that creep. Until then she'll just have to play helpless again and wait for the cure. Jak had a day or two more until the effects were irreversible.

* * *

Sig stopped, "We'll rest here cherries"

Everyone groaned in relief. Sig could go on for a few more hours but the underground couldn't. Sig was a Wastelander at heart and treacherous terrain was nothing new to him but the city folk wasn't use to this hiking. They weren't simply trained for it so as much as it displeased him he had to wait for them. Maybe he should make a comment to Torn about them.

Sig sat on a nearby rock. He knew this quest was hopeless. If those Metal Heads didn't attack then they would have got the plant by now and they wouldn't have lost so many lives and men. Torn was put out of action, about six men died including Jak's little rodent. Jak would be either mad or sad from the Ottsel's demise. If Jak did survive.

Sig stood up again, "Come on rookies, we got a plant to get"

Quiet groaning echoed as the remaining five men heaved their heavy Jet Packs to start the trek up the mountain. Sig was to make a comment but he was interrupted by a loud roar that echoed across the frozen air. Sig knew that roar and immediately raised his Peace Maker. The remainder of men pulled out their rifles and quickly looked around to find the source of the noise.

Suddenly a blue and gray gorilla looking Metal Head jumped out in amongst the men, pushing them back in a heap. The element of surprise was on the Metal Head's side and he lunge for attack. Sig raised his Peace Maker to apprehend the nuisance but he saw more popping out of the snow in a shower of flakes. Each roaring a war cry that showed defiance and danger.

Sig used his normal gun feature on his Peace Maker to pick out all the Metal Heads that were appearing. Then a loud noise came from behind. He turned with his Peace Maker at the ready to see the large scorpion like black Metal Head blast out of the snow. It's face was screwed up with anger, its carnivores teeth was bared and drooling, its four red demon like eyes glowed from the darkness of his face. His head was fitted with a gray like crown that protected its head and gave an intimidating look. The bone started from between his eyes and rose above his head in a spiked crest and nestled on it's forehead was the large Metal Skull Gem. It's tail wagged slowly, with its stinger poised and ready. White steam pumped from it's nostrils and mouth like an angry dragon. It's two black muscular arms, complete with large claws, were spread and ready to take on the Wastelander. It proved before, Peace Makers were ineffective against them.

"So we meet again" Sig pumped his gun before pointing it at the Metal Head

The black Metal Head roared, its howl shrieked in acceptance of the challenge this human posed.

"Then lets roll" Sig pulled the trigger

Red shots smacked into the creature. The creature's body was jerking from the force of the shots but still remained alive, even if Sig actually shot him square in the chest.

The black Metal Head seemed to regain itself and stopped jerking at the fire. Instead it approached Sig with full body force. It plowed through snow as if it was air and rammed into Sig making the big man stumble. The creature roared and with unbelievable bounce it sprang from the depths of the snow on the Sig's chest. Sig could no way keep his upright position. Gravity and physics were working against him as the creature sent him to the cold hard slope of the mountain.

Sig held his Peace Maker between his hands and shoved it towards the monster that was on top of him. The scorpion grabbed the Peace Maker with it's large hands and pushed down on Sig with equal force. Sig gritted his teeth, his muscles pushed and worked against the beasts. The creature saw it was losing the battle so using gravity it threw its weight on his arms pushing the Peace Maker down. The sudden strength of the Metal Head was too much for Sig and his elbows folded out. He could feel his own Peace Maker on his neck. The creature leaned forward, its face grinning and its red eyes in gloating glee. It snapped it's jaw and hissed in mockery.

Sig turned his face to stop the warm saliva getting on his features. Sig clenched his teeth and growled. He screwed his eyes shut pushing all his adrenalin and strength to his arms, trying to fight against the force of the Metal Head. The Metal Head still put its weight behind his arms and fought against Sig's determined strength.

The creature gave a growling laugh taunting, mocking Sig's fruitless efforts. Sig was a proud man and would let this creature beat him but his effort was going in vein. If he stopped pushing against the Metal Head the Peace Maker would be pushed right against his neck and the Metal Head wouldn't hesitate to choke him.

He didn't like to admit things, but now he would admit he needed a little help.

* * *

Onward to chapter 11

Wait! Wait! before you go and storm down her door and kill her with anything you could find... please Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Or cream... or ice-cream... or chocolate?


	11. Serve and sacrifice

Author's notes: This is a strong chapter so don't have a weak heart. Be prepared. That's my warning!

* * *

Loud gun shots echoed through the air followed by a loud roar. The large Snow Lurker jerked his head.

"Shit" Daxter swore

"Metal Headers!" Oltmar growled

The large Lurker gripped his spiked club and ran off in the direction of the sound. The Lurker was making great speed despite it's heavy muscled appearance. Daxter could only hold on to the fur coat of the dead animal skin, that was worn on the large beast, for dear life. Oltmar suddenly stopped as he saw the situation below. It was the human party that they were looking for but the Metal Heads were upon them. To one side was the black Metal Head and it had prey.

Oltmar growled and he ran forward. He grabbed a large piece of wood that was left over from a dead fallen tree and jumped on it. Using it like a surfboard Oltmar slid down the mountain side towards the group at a fast velocity. Once again all Daxter could do was hold on and shut his eyes to stop the cold air from stinging them.

As they neared their location, Oltmar raised his club swing it and opened his jaw to release a deep war cry. It caught the black Metal Head's attention, as well as Sig's. Both looked on as they saw a large blue thing coming towards them at an alarming rate. With unnatural skill the blue beast skidded to a stop just in front of them but still carrying the momentum of the ride, the Blue Snow Lurker tackled the black Metal Head.

Sig, now released, wasted no time in getting up and backing away from the two fighting beasts. He turned to see Daxter who some how ditched his ride when the impact came and was sitting on the large piece of wood. Sig was glad to see the Ottsel but it was no time to celebrate. He reached behind his back and pulled out Jak's gun.

"Here cherry" Sig chucked Daxter the gun, "Lets waste these bad boys!"

Daxter held Jak's gun. The Scatter gun was still empty. He looked up at Sig.

"You got some ammo?" Daxter said gesturing Jak's Scatter Gun

"In my pack" Sig replied. He reached for his belt and chucked him a few magazines of ammo

Daxter grabbed them and loaded the Scatter Gun. Daxter wore a wicked grin.

"I think it's time to waste them"

Sig rolled his eyes but moved off to shoot the threat. Daxter ran off to find Oltmar. He practically swam through the snow until he saw the two beasts fighting. The black Metal Head was linked in an arm wrestle with the Snow Lurker. The Metal Head hissed and screeched and to play dirty it tried to use it's stinger to gain the upper advantage.

The Snow Lurker was trying to hold the grip from the creature but had to dodge the deadly stinger. The Snow Lurker lost his club during the struggle and now he was in an arm in arm combat with the thing. Daxter suddenly stopped.

_The black Metal Head had a stinger?_

It didn't have one before. It delivered the venom to Jak by biting him. Now it seemed to have a stinger on it's reptilian tail. Either there is something more to the creature or the evolution process was being too fast these days or worse: there was more than one black Metal Head..

Daxter decided to push it away for now and try to help Oltmar. After all Oltmar helped him.

Daxter ran up to the Metal Head and fired. The red blast didn't even faze the creature. Only 27 hours before it did. Daxter fired again but nothing happened to the Metal Head. Daxter didn't understand. It was so effective against the beast and now... now it didn't even distract it. What the hell was going on?

Finally Oltmar pushed the demon back and grabbed his fallen club. He picked it up and swung it into the Metal Head. The dark creature was thrown into the air by the sheer angry force and landed in deep snow. Oltmar saw and approached the Ottsel. But the Dark creature rose quickly and tackled the Lurker, both sprawling to the ground.

The black Metal Head made an effort to pin the Lurker down but the Lurker brought his club and backhanded the Metal Head with the spiked weapon. The metal spikes made a sickening th-whack as the club smacked into it's jaw. The Metal head screeched as the spikes ripped it's skin, the force shattered its jaw and black blood splattered everywhere. The creature fell beside the Lurker. Oltmar rose to his feet and didn't hesitate to bring his club down for a second time. This time on the creature's soft belly. The Black Metal Head roared and the in retaliation it's new stinger lashed out and pieced the Lurker's thick fur.

Oltmar screeched and instantly fell at the strike. Daxter ran up to Oltmar in concern and fear. The venom seemed to be working more efficiently on the Lurker. It seemed like Oltmar had suddenly came under a spell as his strength was drawn from him and breathing became labored.

Oltamar noticed the Ottsel was beside him. He grabbed the bag, that held the Jolba Plant, at his waist and thrust it to Daxter.

"Go now... little one! Help your... friend"

"But... what about you?"

"Do not worry... Lurkers are strong. I have vengeance... to pay"

"But that thing is really strong!" Daxter protested, "Not to mention you're poisoned!"

Oltmar made a sour face, "Then more reason... to leave now. Go while... I breathe. The venom is more lethal... to Lurker kind since... Lurker bodies are different to humans. This is how... my kind die in early... days"

"But how I don't understand" Daxter shook his head, "There is no way you could be poisoned! It shouldn't even have a stinger on it's tail!"

"Dark Metal Header... can adapt well. It was developed... that way by the... Metal Header leader as a deadly assassin. A killing machine. On Oltmar's last encounter... Metal Header could not stand... snow. It is something human's... call evolution. Go now... Orangy Warrior. I will die... for a worthy cause. For Mar and his altered... descendant!"

Before Daxter could reply the large Lurker staggered to its feet. The Metal Head climbed out of the snow pit that its body had made It's right hand side of it's jaw looked too awkward and crushed to be normal at configuration Confused by the Lurker's pledge he obeyed his new friend's wishes and ran off to find Sig.

Sig shot the last of the companying Metal Heads. He turned to see Daxter approaching him in the deep snow.

"Sig we got to get out of here!" Daxter yelled

"No cherry! We still got to get the plant"

"But I got it! right here!" Daxter waved the small sack in his hand

"What?"

"Oltmar prepared it for us!" Daxter explained, "We got to go now! We got to get back to the city and save Jak!"

Sig didn't question who was Oltmar, the appearance of the Snow Lurker or how Daxter survived. It all had to wait until the plant was safely in The Shadow's hands.

Sig turned to his men who all miraculously survived, "Come on rookies! We're going home!"

A flood of confusion came. Sig fixed his Jet Pack and turned to the men to solve their confusion.

"Jak's pet has brought the plant. We have to move out now before more Metal Heads come" the he added for good measure, "I'll explain the situation in further detail later"

A number of cheers rose before the group took to the wintery skies. Daxter was back in Sig's grasp as he saw the ground growing smaller. He saw the aerial view of the large Snow Lurker and the black Metal Head. The Metal Head seemed to notice the humans' escape and it roared in anger. Daxter stuck out his tongue at it. The creature seemed to see the orange furball as well because it's roar screeched to a higher frequency.

Daxter kept his eyes glued on the ground that was shrinking further and further away into the distance. The large blue blob getting attacked by the large black one. Daxter looked on in a mixture or sadness, guilt, pride and awe. He knew Oltmar wouldn't survive by himself. He merely created a diversion for their escape. He would soon be over come by the poison and would be like the way Jak was. _Is! Is! Jak isn't dead yet!_

_Yet..._

Daxter had the whole first class Jet Pack trip to think about Oltmar's words._ I will die for a worthy cause. For Mar and his altered descendant!_

"Good bye Oltmar" Daxter murmured under his breath, "Thanks"

* * *

"That idiot!" Nrim thundered as he slammed this fist on the table, "I told him-"

"It was expected. You have failed" a crisp feminine voice cut across the small distance

Nrim ran his hand though his dark brown hair. He pushed his black framed glasses to his noise and sighed in frustration. The female in front was a sexy figure dressed in pink tight, revealing clothing. Her gold blond curls fell to her shoulders and her blue eyes were a deep turquoise. Her expression was far from comforting.

"Now your blundering idiot is being questioned by the Underground" the harsh female voice came, "No doubt he already given my name. He never was good under pressure"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Nrim growled, "They already know it was me. Spies! If I'd known..."

"You're a fool to make them suspicious. The Underground is an extensive network, like us, but it has different goals" she smirked

Nrim's green eyes looked upon the bright blue ones, "So?"

"They're greatest asset is Jak. Jak has made their organization more powerful and has also caused danger to the city. Our own agents can't walk in the street, because of that freak. There are too many Krimzon Guards!"

She flicked her golden hair behind her long ears.

"So this is about power?" Nrim asked

"You're pretty dim for a doctor" she passed the insult

"Look I only agreed to this for money. I don't care about your moral rights" Nrim rolled his eyes, "Its none of my business to know your business"

"True. That's why this all ends tonight. With or without the plant for the cure... Jak is going to die" the woman gave a chuckle of delight

"You're one sadistic bitch" Nrim shook his head

Her blue eyes snapped at him, "This is more than our benifit. This runs more... personal"

Her voice was cold. Nrim wasn't a psychologist but he knew that this Eco Freak did something to this blond pink clad chick to really piss her off.

"Now if you'd excuse me. I have to prepare. We never had this conversation" she turned and walked out

Nrim sighed tiredly and collapsed into his large swivel chair. He should have listened to his mother and do law instead.

* * *

"Her block is clean. No trace of Bree anywhere, as if she disappeared into thin air" the Underground agent replied

He stood in front of the shorter older man. The man may not be soldier material but he had good leadership and planning skills, which wielded great respect.

"Then she knows that we're on to her. If she was hired to kill Jak then she would make sure of it" The Shadow frowned

"What now boss?" Hadre asked stepping from his place on the wall

"Well have to play dirty too" the young sage replied, "I have a plan"

* * *

Torn sighed as he shifted in the cockpit chair. His left arm in a sling and his right foot propped up on a rest. He cursed that black Metal Head for giving him a sprained ankle, a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder. God it hurt! His men was getting restless as well as him. No word from the group and it has been two or three days. If they don't return today with the plant it was all over for Jak.

Torn's injuries weren't going to go in vain!

"Sig to craft. Do you read me?"

Torn sprang up in surprise so much he almost fell off his chair. He moved his ankle and he yelped at that. At the same time his arm scrambled for the radio and held it to his lips. He clicked the button and spoke a little breathless.

"Sig! Where the hell have you been! I thought I told you to stay in radio contact!"

"That's a fine hello" came a familiar hated voice

Torn gripped the radio, "Daxter! Shut your squirrelly mouth! I'm in no mood you put up with your shit!"

"Oooh some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Daxter voice came unusually cheery which only caused Torn to be rubbed the wrong way

"Shut the hell up! Sig! What the hell is going on!" Torn snapped

"We got the plant. We're making our way to the ship in a few hours"

Torn let out a breath or relief, "Thank Mar!"

"And we lost five men"

Torn closed his eyes and bowed his head for a second before returning to his normal stance, "Its been worth it"

"Awww. Torn has a soft spot for Jak" Daxter teased over the radio

Torn made an auditable growl but smirked into the radio, "I don't think Jak would mind if his pet came back to him stuffed!"

There was silence before Sig's voice came in again, "What's Jak's condition?"

"We got word that the Dark Eco in his system is buying us more time. His use by date would have been today but it slowed the acceleration of the poison and is buying us a couple of more hours. We're not taking any more than we need"

"How many more hours?"

"Ten maybe. I'm not sure but you have to move you're asses over here pronto!"

"Gotcha!" Daxter replied

"Over and out" Sig's voice said before radio contact was cut

Torn replaced the radio and sighed in relief. It wasn't over yet but at least the worst of it was.

* * *

Orange light filtered through the window signaling the end of the day. It was going down on Jak's limited time. His lone paralyzed body laid tucked in bed, dead to the world around him. Unaware of what was happening because of him. Only in the inner turmoil's of his mind he knew. The never ending tortuous pain that ate his body. He couldn't move, respirators did his breathing as his heart pumped it's last beats of determination.

Jak was trapped into a world of semi-consciousness, ever soothed by the deep black voice in his mind. His only company, companion and comfort through this experience. Jak felt his heart failing. He could feel it slow down. Slower and slower it went. The beeps on the monitor was dragged along with it.

_Help me!_

Jak panicked. Was he suppose to be healing and not dying? He tried to move by the paresis remained. He wanted to yell and scream but he was restrained by an unknown force. Jak's mind panicked. Alone he would die, trapped and he could do nothing. After all he did and went though and this is how his life would end? It seemed such a waste. His vow will never be fulfilled, his enemies would snicker at his name due to his fate, instead of fear his very being. A very few times in Jak's life he was scared. This was one of those times and it was probably the last.

_**Do not be afraid.**_

His breathing slackened. Coldness started to creep from his legs. Loud beeps went off on his monitor. Soon his ears were roaring with noises. Voices, machinery, footsteps, beeping... echoed in his mind. Banging on his ear drums plunging him into a world of nothingness. He want to speak, tell what he wanted to say to his closest friends before he ever died. It never was meant to be.

_**I am with you**_

The voice had such a calming effect.

_**We are one**_

Jak took comfort in it.

_**Nothing can harm us**_

The voices and noises echoed quietly away

_**We are strong**_

Jak wondered where he was. Why he was here in this place? He started to forget things as his mind immerse itself into the dark corner of his altered soul. Little did he know of this own dire situation.

_**We're eternal. Unstoppable. Living for the death of the torturer who brought us pain.**_

Lost in the darkness his mind was floating in he suddenly felt cold. His mind struggled to remember what he was doing here. He tried to remember what happened to him but his mind came up blank. He knew he was suppose to know but he couldn't. He tried to think who was his friends, where he lived, who he was... what was his name? His conscious mind drew blanks.

_God. What's my name?_

_**Do not worry yourself. I am here protecting you**_

_What is my name?_

**That is none of your concern. Rest... rest.**

* * *

Unknown to him outside his mind was the real world. Doctors and nurses alike were rushing around trying to keep the sick man alive. Flurrying around in white robes, gabbing their medical Jargon, injecting medication... anything to stop the decline beating of his heart.

Finally the sweating sick man, the hero of Sandover village and hope of Haven City took his last breath.

"His heart's stopped doctor. He's going into cardiac arrest!" the nurse yelled as the heart monitor became one long beep

"Get the crash cart!" the doctor roared

* * *

Get the crash cart to chapter 12 to see what happens!

Cardiac Arrest is where the heart stops beating. Crash carts are those zappy things that doctors put on your chest to zap you with bolts to kick start your heart. If your heart doesn't beat during this you're clinically dead but if the crash cart works and get you're heart started then you're alive! Yay!

Review! Please? I know I am mean but I meant well. I have to entertain you some how don't I? Just give me your opinion and your threats if you must. The worst is about to come.


	12. Revenge and Rebirth

Author's note: Your threats have been answered so read on! Thanks to Krazy Jimbo for beta-ering. You may enjoy this 'fic knowing it is being checked.

* * *

The sun disappeared as the large stolen Krimzon Guard airship left the cave within the Mountain Pass. The sky turned a dusty grey as the first stars appeared. The moon made itself noticed as the shinny orb was allowed by the darkness to shine.

Unfortunately no one in the ship other than the pilots could appreciate the natural beauty.

Daxter laid lazily on the bench unable to sleep. The sounds of sleeping men was the only company he had. Even Torn's battered form was in a state of sleep, despite its awkward sitting position. These ships weren't made for luxuries but at least the Underground could have done to modify the craft to make it a home away from home.

Daxter's blue eyed gaze bore into the grey ceiling but his mind was else where. His thoughts wandered to Jak and how he was. He hadn't seen the man for 5 or 6 days. He mentally willed for him to hold on a little bit longer. Daxter didn't know what he'll do without Jak now. He was the only piece of home that he could relate to. He was a link to the distant past and provided companionship that anyone else could never grant him.

His thoughts shifted to Oltmar and he felt further saddened. Daxter was never fond of Lurkers but since living here in Haven City he realized they weren't bad as they once were. Perhaps they were 'out-villained' by the Metal Heads and rethought their position. Its amazing what a century or so does.

He sighed and looked around. Too few were here in this ship. So many people are dying around him for one man. It felt odd and unusual that people would do such a thing for Jak but he shouldn't be surprised. Jak had proved time and time again how much of a threat he held with the Baron and how much people feared and put their faith in him. Jak was a natural hero, he saved the world against Gol and Maia and he'll save the world again against the Baron and the Metal Heads.

_Just hang on Jak! Many people are counting on you to pull through... you got to pull through. Or I'll kick your butt!_

* * *

A buzz of urgency filled the atmosphere as the long mechanical beep of the heart monitor echoed. A nurse brought a crash cart over. Jak's doctor powered the machine up and pushed the two ends towards Jak's bare chest. The man was pale and limp. The doctor cursed himself for underestimating the poison and it's acceleration and the abilities of the Dark Eco. He hoped against hope it wasn't too late.

"Clear!"

He pushed the button and the jolt of electricity made the body arc. The heart didn't come alive. He ordered it be a stronger bolt before he press it on Jak's chest.

"Clear!"

The thump of the electricity made his body arc again but again his heart didn't work.

"Don't die on me you son of a bitch!" the doctor swore as he ordered another higher electrical current, "Clear!"

Another jolt sent Jak's body rising off the bed. At that moment purple sparks mingled with the blue electricity. It caused instant reaction as extra burst of energy caused a power surge and destroying the machine completely and throwing the doctor across the room.

Jak's mouth gasped open as air was drawn in, as if his body had been under water for too long. His body once again arc off the bed as his chest draw in precious air to it's lifeless body. The long beep was interrupted by spaces. It resumed its rhythmic beeping. Who ever was in that room that day was as dumbfounded and confused as to how Jak suddenly came alive like that. He was suppose to be, by all mean, dead. Now his heart pumped and he breathed on his known.

They eventually guessed it was Jak's uniqueness with Dark Eco. The doctor who struggled to bring him back now had an unnatural amount of Dark Eco in his blood and now was in a comatose state. It was thought he'll never wake up since the Dark Eco was poisoning him.

From that day, Jak cemented his legend and myth surround him. People now thought he was an immortal mythical creature. But how little of them to know that was far from the truth.

* * *

Samos and his younger self The Shadow stood in front of the wooden desk of the superior Allyse. She wore her square stoic face, her sapphire eyes were concerned but hard and piercing. her greying brown hair was tied in a professional tight bun. She wore more causal dress code for the late night shift as she sat comfortably in her chair with her well manicured hands clasped loosely on the desk.

"Samos. I'm glad I am able to have this meeting with you" Allyse said crisply

"Thank you" both sages said at the same time

They looked at each other and the woman looked at them strangely. No one knew about the time thing that these two were involved in so looking similar and having the same name would make people insistently curious or suspicious. Either way they had to keep it under wraps, just in case things could leak and make them appear more insane

"We have the same name" The Shadow struggled trying to make an excuse, "Our mothers had the same idea I suppose"

Allyse was now confused to what to call them to tell them apart. She recently thought they were brothers but this seemed it wasn't the case. Upon seeing her confusion the younger sage kicked in.

"You may call me Shadow" The Shadow replied

Allyse bowed her head and decided to continue since the situation was now grave.

"A few hours ago Jak was thrown into Cardiac Arrest"

"Great Yakow Horns!" Samos exclaimed

"But he has been revived" Allyse pushing in quickly, "His vitals show he is a healthy man but the poison is still present"

"My underground team will return before dawn with the cure" The Shadow replied

Allyse recollected her posture and looked more harder into the Shadow's eyes, "It's not the poison I am concerned about"

"Well then what are you worried about?" Samos asked

Her gaze flicked to him, "Apparently my nursing staff are hailing this man as an immortal being of sorts. He came alive by himself, destroyed a thousand dollar equipment and sent my best doctor into a coma with Dark Eco poisoning"

The Shadow's face became more grave.

"We can probably heal him" Samos replied

"I understand you have great healing abilities but right now I'm more concerned with Jak. He hasn't woken up yet but I have reason to believe that this man is an outlaw"

"Yes" The Shadow replied

"He's a survivor of the Baron's experiments... am I right?"

"Yes"

"I do not believe in rumours Mr. Shadow but I can assure you my staff do. After what they witnessed they are afraid to go near him. Also he's now considered a security threat given his criminal record"

"WHAT!" Samos roared, "He has done nothing wrong! He never intended to hurt any of your staff!"

"I understand but-"

"Allyse... I'm afraid we have more of a situation at hand" The Shadow cut the woman off

Allyse looked at The Shadow sharply telling him in her expression that she didn't like to be interrupted. The Shadow over looked it and continued.

"I fear someone is coming tonight to assassinate Jak"

Allyse's face went hard, "You know for certain?"

"Indeed I do. They were responsible for this in the first place and seeing Jak survived they might come and finish up. I believe Nrim is the one who sent the doctor to accelerate Jak's deterioration"

"Nrim?" Allyse was taken aback a little but didn't seemed too surprised

"We have sufficient evidence against him if you like to take this to the Medical Board"

Allyse nodded, "Thank you but right now I'm more concerned about this... assassin"

"I have a plan to apprehend them but I need the ward clear for the night"

Allyse took a breath, "I place great amount of trust on you Mr. Shadow. I hope you don't let me down"

* * *

With the events now long gone, darkness filled the empty ward. Disinfectant hung heavily in the air from the cleaner's work, light only came from the halls from the doors and the moonlight that was always full. All was quiet and still in the room, only the rhythmic beeps of Jak's heart monitor echoed.

Jak's new doctor knew full well of the events that happened that afternoon. He was very suppositious type of man and he down right refused to take care of Jak or the _Immortal_ monster. He heard about the outlaw on the news and the Baron in the 'news' reports would talk about him. But Allyse, the superior of that wing, had forced him to do it. Against everyone's accusations and moral thinking he had ordered for Jak to be restrained. The unconscious man was blissfully unaware of his captivity.

Suddenly a figure was silhouetted against the window pane. The figure was sleek but strong. It was suspended on wires and now used a glass cutting tool to cut a fairly large hole in the window. Once the circle was complete the glass was carefully removed and the sleek figure slid inside with practiced ease. They landed lightly on their toes and they crept stealthily across the laminated sanitised floor.

A flash of silver cross the moonlight as the arm slid to their back and back to the front. It had something in it's hands but it was kept hidden underneath the forearm. Jak slept peacefully, unaware of the figure. Lines of pain still creased his face but at least his body stopped shivering in fever.

The figure paused as it approached the man. It gave a snort at the sight of the material restraints that were placed on his wrists and ankles. The silver flashed again but this time it twirled in the figure's hand. It was set in position for one clean sweep across the neck.

No change in Jak's pristine features.

The figure paused savouring the last moments of their victim's oblivious demise. Then the figure brought the 6 inch blade across on swoop. The figure suddenly gave a sharp intake of breath as something icy cold stopped their hand completing the motion. Then the figure realised the icy cold thing was a hand since now it covered their closed fist and had a crushing grip.

The figure bit their tongue as the grip felt like it was squishing the bones in their hand together. They'd tried to stop any involuntary cry but the pain was too much and it managed to let out a moan. It was a feminine moan indicating the figure was female. She turned to the bed and there they'd saw what she never expected.

"Thought you can kill me?" the man sneered

A sharp intake of breath as she heard the voice. It wasn't the same voice as she'd remembered but it was cold and had some altered abnormality to it. It seemed distorted and echoic to her ears. She lost the blade in the grip she had succumbed to her knees. Her captor sneered and look down upon the figure in defiance.

"You came to kill me and yet you bow before my power" the man smirked

More pressure made her squeal.

"So Bree. Come for revenge?" the blond man's sinister voice was casual

"Let me go you fu- aaagghh... bastard!" she hissed

"Thinking I'll play guinea pig?" Jak spat, "You make me sick. After all this time I can't believe you're still walking"

"I live to see you die" her voice strained

"How noble" Jak mocked again

"After what you done to my father..."

"Your father was a murderer! He was responsible for killing lots of prisoners and also for my alteration! He was crazy and a son of a bitch that only cared for personal gain with the Baron"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that! He was a brilliant scientist! The Baron forced him..."

"Oh poor thing! It wasn't his fault. He wasn't responsible for making the brake through, creating the machine and destroying all those lives" Jak sneered, "You make me sick"

Suddenly the ward doors burst open and in charged the Underground Agents armed with pistols. Coming in behind them was Samos, The Shadow and stubbornly Keira. They were prepared to defend the disabled man but were all in shock when Jak was up on his feet, out of his restraints crushing the attacker's hand. The light revealed that the attacker was dressed in black, had long golden locks and fearful blue eyes. She was gasping and moaning in pain, convinced that her hand was shattered.

"Jak?" a small voice called timidly through the silence

The hospital dressed man (A/N: In a gown! Show that butt off! Woo!... er... yeah) turned his head. They saw the face of Jak but it was much more broad and hard. His jaw clenched and his hair was matted. He had a sort of sneer about him and a cold turquoise stare.

The agents were on guard again but this time it wasn't for the attacker.

"Jak?" The shadow stepped forward deciding to take charge of the situation.

Jak ignored him. He released the woman's hand then grabbed her tight clothing

"Since you honour your father so much you can die the same way he did" Jak sneered

Before her eyes his pale face turned purple, his eyes clouded into black films and his hair turned frizzy and white with large horns poking out. She looked at the demon that killed her father right in the eyes. Before she knew it she felt four sharp objects swiped cross her cheek burning them. The force knocked her to the ground.

Guns clicked as The Shadow tried to turn the unexpected situation. He was glad he asked for the ward to be cleared.

"Jak" The Shadow wanted to get his attention

Jak seemed to ignore him. The Shadow needed Bree alive. He needed to know who she was and where she came from. Jak moved towards her and picked her up by the arm. She pulled out another hidden weapon and tried to stab her attacker but Jak was quicker and disarmed her.

He pulled his free arm back ready to thrust his claws in to her. She struggled against the cold iron grip but it was no use. Vivid images of how her father died flashed before her eyes. How this man pinned him to a wall stabbed him in his stomach and continuously zapped him with Dark Eco until Jak had nothing left. She knew that getting zapped with Dark Eco was the most painful way to die and even if the Baron took her father's project further her father was no part of the program. He didn't want innocent people to become test subjects. Jak was the murderer. He failed to understand that.

She felt her back hit against the cold wall. She felt the long claws bury into her stomach. She knew what was coming and she'll make sure that those Underground people see him for what he really is. This thing, this monster! Not some stupid hope thing that people want to place their faith in.

"That's right kill me," she hissed, "All that I've worked for was for my father's vengeance. Even if I'm to die today people here will see you for what sort of monster you really are. You're nothing Jak. You're just a menace to this city. An animal that needs to be trained and controlled. You were once human but now you're nothing but a gutless murderer that killed my father"

He leaned close, "You think I care what they think? That was... before. But now I have higher ambitions. I have to thank you Bree for my new lease of life"

"What?" this wasn't what she was expecting

"I died Bree. I died right there in that bed but I'm back. Thanks to you I have no limitations any more. My body will no longer be human and I'm free to seek my vengeance on who ever I please. Perhaps I should start on you..."

She could feel the Dark Eco creeping around his hand. She sucked in her breath preparing for the worst. Jak's trademark manic grin was etched in his purple face. It was jeering at her like the devil coming to taunt her on her death bed. Then suddenly his expression changed to a shocked blank expression. His free hand grasped his neck before he released her and was sent staggering to his knees.

Before her mind surrendered to the darkness she saw him fall to the floor and spotted the dart on his neck that sedated him.

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen to Jak now? Go to chapter 13 to find out!

I love Reviews. Tell me what you think! You think this is crappy or cool? Or make another threat somehow... any excuse give a review.


	13. More Complications

**Big Author's note:** Howdy folks. Wow I got a great response from Reviews about my last chapter. I'm really flattered! I'm glad you like it. To be honest I thought the chapter wasn't written well enough... I think everyone was relieved that the cliffhanger was over :P Sorry for this one being late

I actually thought this story would end in this chapter but it seems my muse has got away with me again and I've opened up a new channel in chapter 12. So for your enjoyment and my pleasure you may watch the slosh of feelings, bitter revenge and maybe (if your good) some killing or gore.

I've also played Jak 3 but I'm still going on with my original ideas on this. I now know who Mar is and everything except the history of the Precursors, what the Dark Makers look like and I'm disappointed in Keira. That may influence me but it wont change the story. Its still Jak II.

Thanks to Krazy Jimbo for his beta-ering! I dunno what I'll do with out him. I mean I write these chapters when I'm half asleep or something and I make soooo many mistakes.

You may enjoy this fic mistake-less... unless you find one.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 7**

The orange light reflected off the morning clouds as the airship descended into the Port in the metropolis of Haven City. Morning bustled with less people and guards, which helped their fugitives to remain undetected. The Shadow, two large Zoomerships and a few Underground men were their welcoming party.

Torn was helped out by two men as the remainder followed. Daxter walked down beside Sig who had his Peace Maker slung over his shoulder. The Shadow nodded towards Torn acknowledging the injuries.

"Welcome home boys. I'm glad to see more men than I expected" The Shadow greeted

"We've got the plant" Torn replied

Sig stepped forward and gave The Shadow a small brown leather bag, "It took a few lives to get it"

"I appreciate the effort boys" The Shadow nodded respectfully

"What's the situation with Jak now?" Torn asked noticing the The Shadow wasn't exactly in a hurry to mix the cure up

"I'm afraid things got a little out of hand" came the grim reply

"What do you mean 'out of hand'?" Daxter demanded distastefully

The Shadow looked at all of them in turn, "Jak is alive but not himself"

Daxter's stomach did a flip flop.

"What?" Torn frowned at his leader in utter confusion

"While you were gone Jak fell into Cardiac Arrest"

"He _died_!" Daxter exclaimed

"He has been revived but his blood tests from the Hospital show that he had dangerously high levels of Dark Eco in his blood. Evidently its slowing the poison but it is doing more harm than good" The younger sage told them, "While I suspect he's in his altered state there is no separation between the two"

Sig frowned, "Hold on there... what are you saying?"

"I'm saying Jak and his alter ego are one"

* * *

Keira dared to enter the metallic room. Her old love Jak pacing like a caged animal around his new prison. She thought it would be cut and clean when Jak first got poisoned, get the cure and he'll be cured and everything back to normal.

It seems it wasn't meant to be.

This man in front of her wasn't the Jak she fell in love with in Sandover and this whole experience made her realize that she'd been wrong about Jak when they were both reunited for the first time.

He may have changed but he was still the same person and he was no different even with his alter ego. She realized that now but why not before? While she snapped at him before the Second Class Races she took no regard to what he felt and his situation. She was too jealous to see that. Now she wasn't and she could see how much at fault she really was for fighting with him.

It was too late now. Its funny how you realize these things when they're gone...

Jak suddenly stopped oblivious to her and sat in a corner. She came close as she dared. She had to see for herself what was happening. She couldn't believe how much hatred this man had and how close he was killing a suspect that had information.

"Are you not afraid?" the cold distorted voice echoed in her ears,

She stopped startled at his disembodied voice braking into her thoughts.

"I can kill you with in two seconds"

"But you haven't" Keira said quietly

"Why have you come?"

"To see you"

"There's an observation mirror you know"

"I wanted to see you in person..."

"I'm not what I was" Jak said suddenly his blue eyes locking with her green ones, "If you hope to find him here, he's not here"

Keira blinked; her father told her that Jak had changed but they were unsure how. They got the results of the high levels of Dark Eco and the doctors would have guessed his brain chemistry would have changed as well. She still didn't understand what was happening.

"What do you mean?"

"Pitiful. There is so much you don't know and you understand so little. To sum up your question I'll tell you, I am not Jak"

"Who are you?"

The man gave a snort, "You are quiet dim for a Astrophysical Mechanic (A/N: She builds a Rift Rider!). I am the Shadow. The other side, the darkened soul... the burden on his heart"

"You're 'Dark Jak'?" she dared to ask

"Give the girl a hundred points" the man grinned, "I have freedom. I am no longer held back by my counterpart or the lack of Dark Eco. I've 'reprogrammed' this body so I may live freely"

"How? What do you mean? What have you done to Jak?" Keira grew emotional

The man just laughed, a haunting and mocking laugh, "You know so little and there is so much to learn. Leave. I want to be alone"

The man closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. Keira's heart sank as she edged to the door and walked out. She stopped as the door clanked shut behind her. It echoed silence and emptiness... something she was feeling. She wanted to cry... Jak might as well be dead because he wasn't here in mind. It would have been easier for him to be dead than to be a walking puppet for 'Dark Jak'.

She walked away, down the endless halls towards her quarters. This wasn't the best way to start a day.

* * *

Bree folded her arms and glared at the man front of her. He was tall and skinny, wore brown clothing, his head was a mop of locks and his hard face was dotted with freckles. If he was a few years younger you would of sworn he worked at a Yakow Beef fast food restaurant. Though he may look young his eyes showed an old and tortured soul and a deep flaring hatred. A person who seen much and lost much.

"You know Hadre, I'm hired because client's know of my confidentiality. I share information with no one, including interrogators. The information dies with me. Raynor may have been easy but I am not"

Hadre smirked, "Who's to say I'm interrogating you? I've recovered information that should be sufficient enough to make me piece together the pieces"

"I seriously doubt that" Bree leaned back on her chair

Hadre smirked, "We'll see"

Hadre opened the folder in front of him as he took a seat opposite to her. Bree kept her amused 'throw what you got' stare on the man. Her stomach wound had been healed significantly by an old man called Samos and even cured her of Dark Eco poisoning. She was only kept alive to serve their purpose. A purpose she'll never fulfill.

"We've been tracking you" Hadre replied

Bree's expression changed to a cold stare. It was not what she had in mind.

"As soon as Spies were sent into investigate we discovered you were active. We didn't know you were involved with Jak's attempted murder until Raynor told us so. It explains your frequent visits to the port, your activity around the industrial and the northern part of the city. Exactly who were you dealing with?"

Bree raised an amused eyebrow, "I told you, the information dies with me"

Hadre shrugged, "I guess you're dead when you go back out there. Once they know you've been captured by us they'll probably think you've been interrogated and you'll become a wanted woman"

Bree snorted, "The information still dies with me"

Hadre leaned forward, "Are you really prepared to die for it?"

Bree leaned forward to match his gesture, "Yes I am. Your attempts a fruitless and stupid. You'll never get anything out of me

Hadre shrugged, "I told The Shadow getting information out of you was stupid but he doesn't listen. Just between you and me he's an old goat"

"Trying to befriend me? Your tactics are so see-through!" She laughed

Hadre pulled out his pistol, "Why should I befriend you when I'm going to eventually kill you"

"Kill me. You still wont have the information you want"

"Hmmm you're right... I think you should pay Jak a visit"

"What?"

"Jak. He's alive, well and pretty bored. I'm sure you'll keep him amused for a while"

"I still won't give information" her voice a notch higher

"Who says you'll give information? You'll just be tortured to death by the way that guy hates you. At least you'll have a fitting end to so many lives you've taken"

"So what? I'm an assassin. Its my job to kill"

"But its a path you've chosen. Tell me what you know or you can be Jak's new chew toy" Hadre tried again

Bree snorted, "Go to hell. I told you I'm prepared to die for the information I've got"

Hadre shrugged, "Have it your way"

Hadre turned and left the room. Leaving Bree alone. Secretly Bree was planning to fulfill her revenge before she died. Bree wouldn't back down and this was her chance to kill that man for once and for all.

* * *

Daxter clung onto Sig's shoulder as the Zoomer cruised through the city. Since there was no room for him he had to substitute Sig's shoulder for a ride. The two passenger Zoomers could only hold so much. Torn was heading towards the Hospital for treatment but Samos (his young version), who was driving the ship he was on was turning off into the Bazzar.

"Hey green leaf! Where are we going?" Daxter asked

"To Onin. We need to mix this cure up"

"Will it... work?"

"Yes. According to my suspicions the Dark Eco has been replacing cells in Jak's body"

"What!"

"When someone was infected with the poison long ago Dark Eco replace the cells that was eaten by the venom thus slowing down the process. But it proved harmful in the long term"

"And Jak's got a ton of it right?" Daxter caught on to what young Samos was getting at

"Yes but something's gone wrong"

"What?"

"The Dark Eco may have slowed down the venom but I think Jak's other did something"

"You mean Jak has someone else in his head?" Daxter blinked not believing what he's hearing

"I don't know. Dark Eco holds many untold mysteries. It does different things to different people. Eventually it drives everyone mad. All I know that the body is producing Dark Eco and I don't know why"

"Hold on cherry! You saying he's making the Dark Eco?"

"Not pure Dark Eco. Just essence. He hasn't been exposed to Dark Eco in a long time and I've talked to Jak before I came here. He's claming he'd reprogrammed himself. How? I don't know but I have a hunch that it has to do with the increased Dark Eco in his blood. With the more Dark Eco in his blood the more the Dark Eco replaces the damaged cells. It's sped up the process for the physical change"

"So the cure is for.." Daxter asked trailing off for an answer

Samos stopped and they all climbed out. They walked down the ramp from the vehicle bridge and into the Bazzar.

"To stop the process. If we can kill the venom then the Dark Eco can't replace anymore cells"

"So let me get this straight, the venom is eating Jak, Jak replaces it with Dark Eco, the Dark Eco is 'reprogramming' his body and this is bad because..." Daxter summed it up

"I have a hunch but I fear there is more to this. From what I can gather the Dark Eco seems to be holding the persona of Jak back. With his body is producing high amounts of Dark Eco there isn't much hope for him to emerge. This also poses a health risk. Jak could die from such a high dosage of Dark Eco and if he continuously has it at high levels..."

"So you need something to release the Dark Eco" Sig nodded

"Yes. Like a build up of electricity, Jak's body wont be able to handle it and he could possibly die from heart failure"

"So what are you going to do?" Daxter asked

"I don't know yet but if we don't do something soon he'll die"

"Great. As if the venom wasn't enough"

They finally reached the soothsayer's tent. They entered the cluttered smelly tent.

"Onin" The Shadow addressed

The skinny woman perked up and started to wave her hands in a blue mist. Pecker on top was snoozing was jerked awake.

"What the...?"

Pecker's saw the visitors and his face turned into a scowl.

"Onin welcomes you" Pecker translated her signals, "It's good to see you again. I don't know why it's so good I was having a great dream!"

"I have a request..."

Pecker waited a moment before translating, "Onin says: She is glad to honor that request however you must do something for her"

"Anything" Samos replied

Onin started her hand signals and Pecker looked directly at him, "You need to retrieve something else from the mountain temple. A Precursor Rod"

The blue mist traced the image of a long bar with bulb shape at the end of it. On the other end was a circle shape.

"I need something from you now. Do you know how to prepare the cure to Ke'ruka (Ke-roo-ka) Metal Head venom?" The Shadow asked

"Yes" Pecker translated then added himself, "What for?"

"I need you to prepare the Jolba plant. It's the only counter strong enough to kill the venom" Young Samos carefully removed the small red plant from its confines. On blue magic the plant floated towards the soothsayer. It floated in front of her and the plant glowed a bright red.

"Onin will mix up the cure now. She needs some Green Eco too" Pecker translated

Samos nodded. Sig and Daxter watched the proceedings. They saw the young Samos projecting his new sagely powers into the small bowl in front of Onin. The red liquid turned green. The Jolba plant disappeared and Samos stopped.

"It is finished" Pecker announced

"Ya think?" Daxter muttered

"Shut up rat boy!" Pecker snapped

"Thank you Onin" Samos took the bowl and poured its contents into a small glass jar. He put a cork to seal it and replaced the bowl.

"Onin says she wishes you luck and she also says when the bad wheat is cut there is much good wheat to sow and grow"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Daxter frowned

"Thank you Onin" Samos nodded

The motley group left the tent and Pecker scratched his head, "What was that all about? There are still Ke'ruka around?"

Onin cave a nod before closing her white eyes. Pecker shrugged and joined her in her slumber.

* * *

(Cue evil laugh) MOOHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jak's not out of the blue yet! He can still die! Oh I'm so evil! (grins). Will Jak get back his sanity or will his dark side rule forever? Will he die _again_? What's the Precursor Rod for? Will anyone ever recover from this? Find out in Chapter 14.

If you haven't made the connection Ke'ruka is the proper name for the Black lizard scorpion Metal Head that attacked Jak, killed Oltmar and caused hell for the Underground team. (ke-roo-ka)!

Review if you like. I like to know your thoughts on where this is going.


	14. The effect from the cause

Author's note: Muchos Gracias to Krazy Jimbo for beta reading.

This story was running along the game, Jak II, before it was made into its own. This chapter is entwining the game, Jak II, with my story but not stopping the progress. If you can't pinpoint the part of the game... its after Samos got the vision of the Baron's plan to make a weapon of mass destruction with the Precursor Stone. Before Jak vs Erol in the Class 1 race.

**Warning:** **There is a little graphical (not gory) scene around the middle of this chapter. It can be a bit disturbing to anyone who has seen or know the experience. If you can't handle it don't read it! **

**You have been warned. So don't complain if you've ignore my warning. You'll benefit if you heed it.**

Thank you please come again. :) Enjoy the story.

* * *

Samos passed through the grey halls of the Underground. The old sage spotted his daughter leaning against the wall, standing alone.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" Samos prompted

Keira shrugged. She couldn't remember. She didn't care.

"You're going to make yourself sick Kiera. It's not helping anyone or Jak," Samos said a little more softly

She sniffed wiping a tear from her tear stained face, "I'm sorry... its just that I've seen him go through all this crap only to end up like this... it seems that everything is just a waste. Sometimes I wonder if we should have saved him the pain and suffering"

The old sage put his arm around Keira and hugged her. Samos looked on to his daughter with utter concern and stared at her in memory. She was almost a splitting image of her mother and had the brains and mechanics her mother possessed. Seeing Keira everyday reminded him how much he missed her. But now Keira was loosing that glow in her skin, the body in her aqua hair, her sparkle in her emerald eyes and the cheerful smile and voice he was accustomed to hearing. It was almost like he was loosing her in an emotional battle.

"Keira, don't loose hope. This isn't over yet" Samos said firmly but softly

"It might as well be..."

"As hopeless it may be we can still help Jak"

"How? How can we get him back from... this?"

"I'm not sure but I got word from The Shadow that Onin as prepared the cure"

Keira lightened up a little, "But he'll still remain the same"

"Its a start but Onin requested for a Precursor Rod"

"A Precursor Rod?"

"I don't know what's going on but I've got a sneaking suspicion that the Rod isn't her next potion stirrer"

"You mean she's doing something to help Jak?"

"Onin is a very old and mysterious woman. She knows things that we don't and does things and prepares them when the time is right. I have faith in her that what ever she's doing its going to help Jak"

"So Jak can be returned to normal?"

"Of course. There has always been that possibility"

Keira smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Now lets us go get some food for you to eat. You may be older but it seems you still need parenting"

Keira snorted as they both walked down the hall for something decent to eat.

* * *

The Shadow's driving was probably considered decent and well mannered compared to Jak's daredevil style. That's what Daxter came up with anyway. The large Zoomer parked in the dead-end ally and The Shadow and Daxter left the vehicle.

"See you later cherries. Krew called me back to the bar," Sig nodded

"Thank you Sig," The Shadow gave his thanks

"Yeah bye big fella," Daxter waved

The large Zoomer turned and left the ally. The Shadow turned to enter the hideout and Daxter followed. They entered the small room and there was an Underground person that Daxter didn't recognize. He looked young with his gold mop of locks and freckles but his stature screamed experience and confidence. The man gave a nod.

"Shadow, we've got intelligence that the Baron is making some kind of device," the man informed him

"Device?" The Shadow frowned

"Vin has been unavailable to us for the past week, which means the Baron is using him to build something. With Vin's expertise on Precurian Physics we have suspicion it has something to do with the Precursor Stone"

"The Baron plans to crack open the stone," The Shadow said

"I know but we don't know how he's going to do that yet. Spies can't get close enough to the 'top secret' project and with our resources stretched so far with placing spies in the hospital we haven't been able to find out what he's planning"

"I already withdrew the spies from the hospital. If you must, use them to find out what the Baron's doing!"

"Yes sir," the man nodded then glanced at Daxter, "How is Torn?"

"Broken but well," The Shadow replied, "He'll be a sitting duck for a while I'm afraid"

The man finally released the information that Daxter was more interested in.

"Bree won't talk. I've tried but she's stubborn"

"I didn't think she would," Samos replied

"Bree?" Daxter questioned

"She tried to kill Jak for personal gain," The Shadow explained shortly

"I think it's safe to say we should move to plan B," Hadre said

"Plan B?" Daxter piped up for the first time, "What's plan B?"

The man turned to him, "Using a truth serum"

"A truth serum?" Daxter questioned

Samos turned to Daxter, "Its a chemical that basically suppresses the will and alters the brain chemistry a little. It was made illegal, however, because it was used too often and eventually caused brain damage"

"Oh"

"Go ahead Hadre. I think its the best way to get any information from her," The Shadow agreed

Hadre nodded, "I think so too"

"Any news on Jak?" The Shadow asked finally

"No change"

The Shadow nodded, "Before you interrogate Bree can you gather a few men for me. I have the cure for the poison but I don't think Jak will do it willingly"

Hadre nodded, "Fine. I can find someone who has the balls for the job"

Hadre walked passed the table to the boiler. On one side it had 4 pink wheels to turn on and off the pipes. There were two smaller ones at the bottom. Hadre grabbed the left one and turned it. Suddenly the drain in front of the table slid away to reveal steps that descended into darkness. Hadre moved away from the wall and walked down them. Samos followed.

"So uh... where are we going?" Daxter asked as he started to go down the stairs

"To the Underground Headquarters," Hadre replied, "And if you utter a word to anyone you're mince meat"

Daxter gulped. _Were all Underground men such hardasses?_

The trap door above slid automatically shut cloaking them in darkness. But with all dark tunnels there was a light at the end. Soon the gloomy stairs brightened and the diagonal tunnel led to a larger room. Daxter couldn't believe his eyes. The room wasn't it's poor earthen type like the one upstairs. It was metallic and modern looking, with computers buzzing around the walls. A large table was in the middle with a giant map of the whole city and surrounding wasteland.

In the room was filled with Undergound men, some civilian while others ex-Krimzon Guard. It was a real hustle and bustle as the room seemed constantly in motion. An ex-Krimzon soldier looked up from the map on the large table and nodded to The Shadow.

"Shadow, Hadre," he acknowledged

"Moloc. Hadre has already informed me of what is happening with the Baron," Samos nodded

Daxter stared at the man. He was just as bulky as Sig, his muscles seemed to ripple underneath the uniform, his face was in a swirl of tattoos and his eyes were a deathly brown. His hair was short military issue and also brown. This seemed like another hardass.

"We got word just now that Kol, our best spy, was discovered and is now in prison, awaiting the death penalty for Treason. What ever the hell the Baron's doing its too goddamn secure. We can't get our spies in there! We need outside information"

"Have you tried to contact Ashelin?"

"No. She's unavailable. She seemed to stop contacting us and cut off all ties. I think the Baron's got to her"

The Shadow sighed, "Then there is nothing much we can do for now. The spies have to be careful if they dare to infiltrate. I have another urgent matter to attend to, I'll be back in a few hours to discuss a proper course of action"

Moloc nodded, "Fine"

The Shadow passed the table to the opposite side of the room. There was a closed door that swished open at Samos's presence. Daxter followed behind him. He was eager to see what Jak was like, he hadn't seen him for 6 days. Though he sorely missed Jak he knew that he wasn't going to meet the Jak that he had come to know and appreciate. Yet he was still eager to see his friend.

He seemed to follow the young sage through the grey halls forever but the man finally stopped in front of another swish door. Daxter followed the man into a small room that had a large window looking into another room.

"Good Grief!" The Shadow gasped

He turned and left the room. Confused Daxter wondered what just happened. Daxter stood there puzzled for a minute before shrugging the odd behavior off and turned to his observation. It was a small room and it had an observation window to the other room. It seemed a little high so Daxter could directly see what was on the other side. Beside the window was a large thick metallic door that looked like it could withstand a few missiles and a Care Bear hug. In front of the window was a few stools.

"Let's see what's behind door number one?" Daxter quipped as he jumped up on the stool to have a look

He gasped and almost heaved then and there.

He imagined his first sight of Jak would be a little on the bright side... but nothing this morbid.

Jak sat in the far corner of his cell. His face was a picture of calm and his eyes were an abyss of nothingness. On his right hand index finger was a purple 'Dark Jak' claw but the rest of him was his normal physical self. He had his left wrist exposed and with his clawed finger he drew blood. Slash after slash he mindlessly cut his skin on his left wrist. Dark purple-crimson blood trickled and stained his white pants and tunic. He seemed to have been doing it for a while since blood has already made a trail to the small drain in the middle.

This wasn't what he had in mind in seeing Jak for the first time in 6 days. How could one bite from a 'mythical' Metal Head could cause this outcome? _How did the hell this happen!_

Samos burst into the cell via another large thick metallic door with two other Underground men. Their faces were stoic but you could see the horror mirrored in their eyes.

"Jak?" Samos's pale green face had gone paler

Jak ignored him and continued his task mindlessly.

"Jak!"

Jak stopped and looked up to see the young sage's concerned face. Eyes were the window of the soul and it was screaming emptiness and sadness. An eerie silence filled the room.

Jak looked down at his wounds and simply said, "I needed to see blood"

This echoic voice sent shivers down Daxter's spine. He'd never heard Jak talk in that way before and the only man before him that he had heard him talk like that was the Dark Eco sage Gol.

Suddenly the Underground man on Samos's right lifted up a gun and pulled the trigger. A clicking sound emitted from the gun and a dart found it's way on Jak's chest. Jak looked at it calmly and pulled it out before crushing it in his hand. Glass shards cut into his palm. His face had gone from sad and empty to angry and resentful.

"You fools may treat me as an animal but soon you'll all bow down before my power and regret to have ever ill- treated my existence..."

Jak's eyes suddenly rolled back and he slumped against the wall. Samos ordered for the man's wrist to be bandaged as he moved closer to Jak. The other Underground man hesitantly went inside the cell but eventually cleaned and bandaged Jak's self inflicted wounds. Once done he dashed out of the room as quickly as he could.

Samos popped the cork out of the glass container that held the precious cure. He opened Jak's mouth and poured some of the liquid in. The man's tongue reflex the contents down the throat and Samos stepped back. He turned to the tranquilizer gun man.

"I want Jak out of those clothes, this place scrubbed clean and some retrains put on him. I don't want to ever see that ever again" the young sage's usually calm voice was in an angry roar, "I don't care how it's done but I want it done!"

The Underground man nodded grimly, "Yes sir"

Daxter pitied him and anyone who had that task. Daxter looked away wishing he'd never had saw what he'd seen. He knew that picture would haunt him in and out of the dream world and he ever wondered if he could look at Jak the same way again.

* * *

Hours crawled by as Daxter wandered the halls. Jak was taken to the small infirmary in the Underground and Mar knows what's going to happen to him. Daxter couldn't get the gruesome imagery out his mind. It was like it was forever set in stone... Technicolor stone, tattooed into his brain and repeating in a weird continuous loop.

And he'd only witnessed this incident through the looking glass.

Daxter investigated most rooms and halls of the Headquarters. He was looking for a distraction but he was finding none. He just couldn't get over what he'd seen, what had become of his best friend and how they were going to over come it.

He wondered what time it was. _I think its about time I invested in a watch_, He thought. Being underground with no windows made you lose a sense of time. Funny how he'd mentioned time. Time is what got him and his friends here in the first place, time is what Jak was fighting and now still fighting against, time is what they didn't have.

Daxter's musings stopped when he passed a room with the door slightly ajar. He peeked inside and saw a familiar face. It was Keira. She looked lost and empty like the Grinch just stole Christmas. He'd seen that look before and he'd shivered. It was the look of hopelessness. He decided to go and cheer her up. Maybe seeing her would distract him and her from the real problem they were facing.

He pushed the door open and walked causally in. Keira looked and saw him. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Daxter," Keira knelt down and gave Daxter a rough rub on top of his furry head, "You made it!"

"Hey Keira," Daxter greeted

"I heard you got the cure," Keira said

"Yep. It wasn't easy. That black Metal Head was lurking around again but I gave him a few rounds of lead" Daxter patted Jak's morph gun, "Oh and I took on all his Metal Head buddies as well, saved Torn's hard ass and single-handedly found the Jolba plant. For the sake of the trip I let Torn and Sig tag along. They care about Jak in different ways"

Daxter half-lied his story a little to twist it to his own purposes. Keira shook her head as she straightened up. She knew Daxter well enough not to believe half if not all the stuff he says. She'll ask for a full story later.

The door to the bedroom quarters opened and in came her old father. She looked to him for answers.

"Wow," Daxter exclaimed, "Hey old greenie! Something's different about you. Hmmm I know you lost weight and you've shrunk! Oh that beard is looking a little longer oh and those wrinkles..."

"Daaaxter," Samos growled feeling the need to get rid of the annoyance, "This room is a mess, clean it up"

Daxter looked around. It was spotless, "Um I think you need new glasses too"

"NOW!"

Daxter jumped, "I'm on it! But you'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

Once Daxter rushed off Samos moved closer to Keira.

"How is he?" Keira asked

"The poison is gone and has stopped the process of Dark Eco replacing cells... but we don't know how we're going to reverse the damage already done"

Daxter who was wandering around listening sighed.

Daxter turned and came back to them, "Come on ol' greenie there has to be more than that! With all the technology in this city this Underground movement must have come up with something better than that! I've seen what this show can do!"

Samos growled, "I was getting to that!"

"Well hurry up! Us young people don't move as slow as you oldies do!"

Samos glared at Daxter but continued, "We rendered Jak unconscious and took that advantage to run him though the BSX scanner"

Samos hesitated. Daxter felt his stomach do a summersault.

"What's wrong?" Keira asked fearing the worst

She wasn't disappointed

Samos sighed, "I'm afraid that Jak has a tumor in his brain"

* * *

(Dun, Dun, Dun!) Continue to chapter 15

BSX is my own creation but its a more sophisticated form of brain scanners that exist in our world, since the game is advanced in technology

I know all but I may not always tell. Answers you must wait but the truth you must seek. Ah whatever... just keep an open mind, anything could happen (grins evilly)

Reviews anyone? Write constructively if you like it or stick it in the fire and flame it if you hate it! So choose I don't mind... I'm open to all opinions! It makes this world young, free and... conflictive


	15. Tell the truth

Author's note: Thanks to Krazy Jimbo for beta-ring this chapter!

I know you all been saying "How can you do this to Jak? Hoe can you make Jak go through so much! Give him a brake! What are you going to do next? Burn Haven City down?" Unfortunately no... that happens in Jak 3. I swear the tumor has something to do with Jak's condition and its not a series of unfortunate events! Just relax and watch the outcome Jak can still be saved... I think

Ahhh the chapter you all have been waiting for. Who was responsible for all this and how it happened!

Oh this is my birthday is today (7th Jan) and this is my gift you you! My first b'day on so hooray for me! (wheeee) I'm as old as Daxter! 17... er I think he's 17...

* * *

Bree sat handcuffed to the uncomfortable plastic chair. She didn't expect any better treatment. She'd been in this room for 6 hours without so much as food and a good long pee. This situation wasn't new to her. As a assassin she had to retain professionalism, be detached and not care about her own life. She remembered a time where she was young and naive. She was thirsty for knowledge, full of life and loved her father dearly. Her father's death changed her completely.

She was too strong willed to become withdrawn and depressed. Her life alone in the male dominated city changed her dramatically. She grew angry as she saw it was unfair that she was suddenly left alone by her father. But she wasn't angry at her father... she was angry at Jak. Jak took away the very thing she had left and she felt he should pay for what he'd done.

She had to work hard to get the reputation she's got. She wanted revenge desperately after the death of her father. She was taken under the wing of an old Krimzon Soldier. He was a great friend of her father and formed the soldier in her. The art of assassination came from another man that became like another father to her. She was taught stealth, to use primitive and technological weapons alike and trained with a more disciplined mind. She was always fuelled by her hatred for Jak.

From then on she moved around. She eventually joined an organization that was most suited to her purposes. Unlike the Underground that goes against the Baron, this organization works with the Baron but not so openly. It was more interested in protecting the civilian population that the Underground and the Baron had no care of. This also meant the Baron's latest lab rat experiments. Jak was one of those.

When she found out Jak had escaped from prison she took on the hunt herself. On the side she did jobs for the organization and for other clients but her main focus was to kill the very man who killed her father in cold blood. So when her latest client came around she was more than happy to participate.

She'd lost everything she ever had and the only thing that ever kept her going time after time is to taste Jak's blood. She was nearly killed by him once but she won't be caught off guard again. She was ready for him and she will end his life. It already pleased her that he'd suffered but not enough to warrant justice for her father.

All she needed to do was to get out of here. She didn't have a ghost of a chance to kill Jak while she was here in the Underground HQ. Too many personnel to catch her in the act of killing him. She had to be careful if she was to remain alive. She was so close to her goal, she won't give up now.

Suddenly a loud thunk disrupted her from her thoughts. She turned her attention to the noise and found the door open with a figure blocking the door.

"About time you turned up. I was beginning to think you've given up," she sneered at her captor

The man's hazel eyes met her calmly and confidently. Alarms in her head rang. They had something planned and she didn't think Hadre would take up on his last threat to her. He was going to do something else that will ensure she'll talk. She never will talk. These bastards wont get anything from her!

"Sorry about the room service. I assure you you're getting your money's worth," Hadre said coldly as he approached her

She noticed two more goons were behind him. This wasn't good. If she started plan B it would be now.

Hadre moved beside her confidently. She couldn't attempt a hit since both her hands were chained to each adjacent chair leg, keeping her arms down. She looked ahead with a stoic face.

"I'm giving you one more chance to tell me what I want to know," Hadre told her

She turned to him and spat, "Go to hell!"

Hadre smirked.

This wasn't a good sign.

"Fine have it your way"

The two goons moved beside her. One held her head and roughly jerked it to one side to give clear access to her neck. She instantly new what was to come. The other man produced a large needle. She wasn't fond of needles. Her father always insisted on booster shots...

Hatred was rekindled in her heart. Her father, her revenge... these men won't get in her way. Before she dies she'll make sure Jak is dead. They should have never left her alone for 6 hours... because she was a really good lock picker.

She'd picked the lock from her cuffs earlier but played helpless to this point. Now it was time to act and so she yanked her hands free, landed a punch at the guy that held her hand, knocked the syringe out of the other goon and punched his lights out.

Hadre saw the first punch and drew his pistol and pointed it as she finished with the second man. Bree stared at Hadre with controlled fury. Hadre met her angry stare with coldness. No words passed between them. There was no need for them. Bree's posture was shouting 'get the hell out of my way' and Hadre is replying with his cold solid stature 'I'm not letting you go! You're staying right here and you're going to tell me who hired you!'

The stand off was broken by Bree's high kick to knock the gun from Hadre's hands. She moved too fast for Hadre and he pulled the trigged too late. The gun shot missed and his weapon was lost to her kick. She went for a punch but Hadre blocked it. He returned a punch but she blocked it fluently.

So the fight began. Bree delivered a volley of kicks and punches fluently with grace and professionalism. Hadre blocked her attacks quickly with sharp soldier like training. It was almost automatic. Then he delivered his own set of punches and blows that Bree deflected with graceful ease.

None was seeing a winner. Bree was determined to get to Jak. Hadre was determined to not let her escape. He hated assassins, the hatred ran far deeper than anyone knew, and he would not let this one get away.

Finally the defenses were broken and Hadre copped a blow that threatened to take his consciousness. His eyes closed however as black dots appeared in front of his eyes.

Bree decided he was out cold by her punch. Impatience and lust for her goal got the better of her and she turned to escape from the room. Hadre was determined not to let her escape. During his struggle to consciousness he found something near his right hand. His hand closed around it and he imagined her typing the code to get the swish door open.

Once his head was righted he leapt up suddenly and was across the room in a second, taking Bree by surprise. Her fury and lust made her blind and let her guard down. It clouded her mind to predicting such an outcome. Before she knew it Hadre was upon her and a sharp prickle was at her neck.

The drug took instant effect. Bree wanted to fight back but her limps were limp and sluggish. She felt her eyes fluttering closed as her mind clouded with incoherent thoughts. At some point her knees lost the lock and bent causing her to collapse to the ground. She felt like she was floating on air and suddenly felt really good. She felt all her troubles and burdens didn't matter anymore.

Hadre dragged the high girl onto the chair and she flopped on it. Her eyes wondering as her head leaned to one side.

"Thank Mar for quick working drugs," Hadre muttered

* * *

Jak brooded in the corner of his prison. His eyes were always closed and to observers he seemed to be in a withdrawn meditative state. His wrists were chained to the wall in an attempt to stop more self infliction wounds. He had been brought back only an hour ago and he knew they took their chance to find out what he'd done to his body. They caught him when he was vulnerable and he hated that.

A loud clank and a screech bounced off the walls as light flooded the room. Jak liked the dark, he'd smashed the light bulb for the cell long ago. His eyes opened to the interruption and he calmly stared at a youthful teenager. He seemed skinny, his blue hair was short and his face was in a mixture of fear and curiosity. Jak instantly knew this child was naive. How did the underground ever recruit him?

The youth came over with a tray of food and set it beside the prisoner before leaping up to leave. Jak now knew his way out of here. This child was radiating sadness and he could practically lap it up.

"Child," his disembodied voice echoed

The boy stiffened and slowly turned to the prisoner.

"You are sad. I don't think it is me that makes you sad"

The youth looked startled but said nothing.

"Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you. I am but a lonely sad soul" his echoic voice was soft and reflected the deep sorrow

The boy stared at the man not knowing what to do and say. He heard so many stories... so many things that surround him. He was scared but at the same time he was captivated by how gentle he was.

"I am locked here because they fear me" Jak allowed the sadness to be reflected in his eyes while looking at the youth, "They hate me, they are afraid of who I am and what I can do"

"W-w-what can you do?" the boy managed to squeak

"Many great things," Jak replied, "I can kill the Baron"

"The Underground's objective is to kill the Baron," the boy replied

"Oh how you are blinded. They know I can kill him but they don't want me to," Jak's voice came with bitter anger

"What?"

"Do not tell anyone else what I am about to tell you. They'll lock you away like me and that is unacceptable," Jak said sternly as if he was genuinely concern for the youth

The boy moved closer curiosity getting the better of him. Jak stopped the gloating smile that threaten to appear. This boy was eating out of the palm of his hand.

"The Shadow is making money from this little business he's got running," Jak smirked his words changed from his own to his counterpart's way of speaking, "He's making the Baron look good"

"What?" the boy blinked

"You want to know why the Underground keep on failing? Because The Shadow doesn't want to succeed. He's getting bribery money from the Baron to just attack to satisfy the Baron's right for power. He's sending a message that he the Baron is so powerful that the Underground movement can't defeat him"

The boy was speech less. It just can't be true.

"Think about it child," Jak replied seeing the disbelief, "Don't be fooled by the old man's kindness or his leadership. He's brainwashed you all into thinking that he's doing something. Why do you think I am here? Partly because I know what he's up to. I was part of the Underground too and I was doing things that could really destroy the Baron. I was jeopardizing his funds"

"No... The Shadow isn't like that," the boy shook his head, "He helped me, he found me a home..."

Jak gave a disgusted noise, "Just to gain your trust. He's deceiving you. He wants your loyalty so you can follow his orders like a trained Crocadog. Open your eyes boy and don't be so naive!"

The boy seemed to think about it and sighed with his shoulder's slumped.

"Don't despair child. There is one way to stop him"

"How?" the youth asked

"I need to be free. I can stop the Baron and destroy his corruption. I can let him get away with this treachery"

The boy blinked. He had been wrong about this man. He wasn't a mindless monster or a killing machine. He was every part human and even had morals that he'd never suspected. What this stuff about The Shadow true? Could he trust this man?

"Don't be afraid. All I want is to kill the Baron. The very man who caused me pain and The Shadow is stopping me from making that cause. I can save this city from the Baron and even destroy the Metal Heads. I've faced them many times"

The pleading sad and determined blue eyes caught the youth by surprise. This man was pleading for his help. He wasn't an evil monster that people talk about. He was misunderstood. He swallowed and nodded.

"I-I see what I can do," he replied before he left

"Thank you for your company child," the man said before the boy closed the door, "I do get lonely"

The door shut with a clank and after a minute Jak let out a chuckle.

"Stupid idiotic boy. I'll soon be free"

* * *

"Why do I have to do this stupid task anyway? After this Jak owe me BIG time and a BIG vacation!" Daxter complained as he tried to drive a Zoomer, "With all the men at the Underground they couldn't send them to do this could they? HEY! Watch it jerk!"

Another vehicle collided with him. The other man gave him a rude gesture and swore colourfully. His engine roared away before Daxter could retaliate.

"Stupid idiot. Anyway way where was I? Oh yeah... But nooo, I have to go and get some Precursor junk. I've had enough of traveling and mountains, do they ever think that an Ottsel needs a rest too? Why don't they send Keira? She's good at mechanics and they should give her a few gun lessons... hmmm maybe not. At least they should send Tess to accompany me. Ahhh Tess..."

Daxter sighed. Once again he had to do a quest but this time it was to get the Precursor Rod for Onin. The Shadow sent him and told him he didn't have men to spare. Apparently the Baron was planning something big and they needed to try and stop him before it was too late.

"That's right send me out of the city and face more Metal Heads! This is Jak's job but nooo he had to go wacko and leave me to do the dirty work! He's the hero so he should do the dirty work!"

He finally reached the security door that led to the Mountain Temple. He went through and jumped through the Warp Gate. Once on the other side he made his way to the temple. He loaded Jak's gun before he'd left so he wasn't left stranded when stray Metal Heads came for the attack. He reached the main room of the Temple, after killing the three frog like Metal Heads and looked around the room.

"I wonder where's the piece of junk anyway? Samos told me to find a switch but where the hell is the switch?"

Daxter searched the walls but found nothing unusual or any clue to how to find or trip the switch.

"Stupid good for nothing Precursor crap!" he spat as his search was fruitless

So what if he was a little pissed right now? He had every right to be! Jak was supposed to be ok! He was supposed to be cured and doing all the running around around instead of him. He wasn't suppose to be morbid, evil and full of Dark Eco! And he, Daxter, always get the short end of things and miss out because he's two feet tall and fuzzy. He was always doing the dirty work, like he is now, and no one seems to care.

He walked to the middle and sat down in defeat. He sighed as he inspected the Morph Gun on his lap.

"I wish Precursors left maps," Daxter sighed, "Or signs...or something!"

Suddenly the floor rumbled. Daxter sprang up as the middle circle started to elevate. A weird looking pedestal rose out of the ground and the top end opened up like a flower, to reveal a skinny stick bathed in yellow light.

"Praise the Precursors!" Daxter cheered and then caught himself, "Oh uh... lucky no one else heard that"

Daxter rubbed his hands together, jumped up and grabbed the rod. He looked at it, it was made of Precursor metal and it had a white egg shaped orb on the to end and a bulb shape on the bottom end of it. It seemed to fit his size, somewhat like a staff.

"Cool. I'm like Gandalf from Lord of the Rings!" Daxter grinned before posing as the character, "You shall not pass!"

He stuck the staff down onto the ground. The stick retaliated by vibrating, making Daxter shake.

"Whoa! Thiiiis stiiiick's gooot soomme viiibbraation! Baaad Ideeaa!"

Once the vibrations died he regained his posture and jumped down. He headed for the exit, with the rod in one hand and the Morph Gun in the other.

"That's the last time I do a Lord of the Rings impersonation!"

* * *

Hadre was at the table once again. Now it was the time for the truth, thanks to a little thing called drugs, he could finally get what they have being perusing all this time. Who's behind this terrible mess?

Bree looked stoned, to put in bluntly. She was in a daze as her mind wasn't allowed to think or resist. Her limbs were heavy and her smile indicated she was feeling quiet good or on a high. Somewhere at the back of her mind she knew what was going on and she was frustrated about her situation.

The Shadow was the witness to these proceedings so that he knew the information first hand and act upon it if necessary.

"Let's start shall we?" Hadre rest his hands onto the table, "And lets get to the point. Who hired you to kill Jak?"

A part of Bree tried to resist but her mouth moved automatically, "Krew"

"Krew?" both men chorused in surprised

"Why?" Hadre recovered first

Bree shrugged, "Wouldn't surprise me if Jak did something of piss him off. If you defy Krew bad things happen"

"How did Krew approach you?" Hadre continued

_No! No! I can't tell!_

"He contacted my organization and asked for me. We met in his bar and he paid me handsomely for Jak's head"

"Did he know your interests in this?"

_No!_

"Yes"

"Were you the one to organize the Metal Head attack on Jak?"

"No"

"Who was responsible?" Hadre shot out questions like rapid fire

_Stop asking me questions!_

"Krew. He said that he'll deal with Jak but I was to ensure he doesn't survive in the end"

"Did he knew about the cure?"

"He must of, since he hired me if anything goes wrong"

"How was Nirm and Raynor involved?"

_None of your goddamn business!_

"Nirm and Raynor were part of the organization and I appointed them myself. I knew Jak would be taken to hospital and Nirm already worked there. But you Underground idiots decided to stick your nose in and Raynor had to be sent under the guise of a new med student to keep an eye on things"

"Did you order them to inject Jak with Kypol?"

_Yes and I'm proud of it! I hope he suffers everything he'd deserved_

"Yes, Krew told me that the search party was getting close to the cure and he told me to make Jak worse. With their security at the time, I couldn't simply kill Jak. So I told Nirm to do something and he did"

"Tell me more about this Organization you work for?"

_I got to fight this! Damn, stupid... I won't tell you!_

"It protects the city by having civilian interests. The civilians are always the ones to get the short straw in situations. Between your sloppy operations and the stupid Baron's scheming there isn't much left of the city"

"What's the name?"

_I can't tell! This interview goes against everything I worked hard for! I'm not going to give you anything any more! You play dirty and I'm not doing this anymore! I can't! I won't! Ahhhgggghhh!_

"Ahhhgggghhh!" her mouth moved and in the back of Bree's mind she knew she was over coming the serum

Hadre frowned and gritted his teeth, "What is the name of the organization!"

"Go... to... hell!" Bree shouted

"She's over came the drug. There is nothing more we can do now. He have to keep her in custody until we know what to do" The Shadow headed for the door

Hadre glared at Bree but nodded, "Fine"

They both left Bree alone. Even if she'd succeeded in concealing the organization she had given a great deal of information on how Jak's condition. If Krew ever found out... and he will she's in deep trouble.

* * *

To be continued...

Yes Krew was behind it. Why? Ok remember when Jak wouldn't lose to Erol in the races, even when Krew asked him to? Well Krew made a threat. "I wouldn't get to comfy if I were you... everyone's expendable"  
I just had to take him up on that! And Krew's deal with the Metal Heads...

Now Dax has the Precursor Rod, can Jak ever be returned to normal? I hope so because he has to complete another adventure after Jak II -P Oh and disclaimer for Lord of the Rings! I dunno where _that_ came from but I just had to do it!

Reviews anyone? Come on peoples! I know you all love me! Hey! Don't look at me as if I'm some kind of freak! I just know you love me! So review-P


	16. Through escape there is hope

Author's note: Thanks to Krazy Jimbo for beta-ring this chapter.

WOW 100+ reviews! Oh my god! Sorry but I never got so many! Excuse me while I go and run around like a chicken without a head but in utter crazy happiness.

Thank you, thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story as much as I love writing it. I'm glad you stuck out with me this far with all my Original Characters, cliffhangers and my grammar and spelling mistakes. But lucky for you that from here I should be knotting loose ends. I don't know how many more chapters they'll be but I write as much as I need. And I hope I can make a good ending for this one. Cross your fingers for this one.

I guessed you've noticed I'm a bit of a Jak and Keira fan... only because Keira didn't do a goddamn thing in Jak 3 other than cheer him on. And they almost kissed in the first game... ALMOST! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Anyway erm going to take my 'happy' pills now.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

The boy frequently visited Jak, feeling sympathetic towards the chained man. Everyday he brought food and water to him and would stay with Jak for at least five minutes. Any longer would arouse suspicion. The youth was convinced that Jak was here under false pretenses and his cause was just enough.

The boy came in one day bearing keys for Jak's release. They talked about an escape route to the surface and Jak learned valuable information about the Underground layout. The boy rushed over to Jak and unlocked the shackles that bound him.

"You're free" the boy declared as Jak flexed his wrists

"So I am" the disembodied voice undercurrent a victory

Jak stood up and stretched he turned to the boy. The boy suddenly backed away for he saw the malice in the man's eyes, suddenly realizing his mistake. Jak suddenly pushed the youth against the wall by the throat and raised him off the ground. The youth struggled and chocked. He was confused and scared, for he knew how much power this man held.

He suddenly noticed he wasn't looking into the pale face, blue eyes and blond hair... he was looking into black eyes, purple face and horned and wild hair. Fear struck him. He had no control... this thing could kill him right here and now.

"You stupid boy" Dark Jak sneered, "I have to thank you for releasing me. I now I have the ultimate freedom. You have no idea how hard I worked towards this goal. I am free"

The boy whined as he tried to breathe. It came out in a pathetic cry.

"And you made that possible! Your stupidity served me well and I must thank you. You... you deserve a reward"

He released the youth and he fell to the ground choking. Dark Jak seemed to make a sound of disgust. He kicked the teenager across the face, knocking him out. Dark Jak turned and left the cell, closing it behind him. He jogged down the empty hall towards the emergency exit.

He went down a few corridors slashing people who spotted him. He didn't want them to notify the rest of the Underground that he'd left his prison. Dark Jak marched down the wall towards a metal ladder that led to a hatch at the top. He was about to climb when two men spotted him.

They used their communicators to alert the rest of the Underground. Dark Jak growled, filled with anger. No one was going to disrupt his plans! He ran towards them and took them both down in a tackle. He plunged his claws into each man's chests killing them instantly. He jerked them out in anger and rose to his feet. As he raised his head he found Keira standing in front of him with a look of horror on her face.

She'd just witnessed two men's lives gone in an instant. Dark Jak just took their lives away... just like that. In one instant and there was nothing that could bring them back. Suddenly Dark Jak's eyes seemed to soften at her expression. His eyes were a void of emptiness and sorrow which she couldn't seem to get a hair's grasp of. But that was gone as soon as it came and he growled.

He crawled forward to strike her. She saw what happened, she's seeing him making his escape, she could easily call for the rest of the Underground to catch him. He stalked towards her raising his claw sneering with delight. Kiera kept her expression but it moved from its frozen state. She found her legs and backed away from the man she thought she knew.

Her back found a wall and she found Dark Jak a little too close to her.

"J-j-jak?" she squeaked

Dark Jak picked a lock from her hair, "Why must all die so young and pretty?"

"J-jak!" she squeaked again

"I should savor this moment" Dark Jak gave a smile, "You know that I'm not Jak but do you know that he is here with me? You can say... a split personality. Oh the sadness and pain that will come from killing you!"

"What?" Keira blinked, a little confused by the demon's statement at the end

"I live on pain, sadness, despair, death, hate, anger, fear and other deep dark emotions of this soul. I was born from it and I live from it. So much to learn, you understand so little. Enough chat, I want the emotions"

He stroke her smooth cheek with his index finger. What Dark Jak said got Keira thinking. She knew that wasn't Jak talking to her but how could he get pain and sadness from her death? _You can say... a split personality_. That's it! Jak must be still in there... somewhere. He's probably watching what's going on... oh god he's probably watched all these men die and now her death. Will it tear him apart if she dies? Does he really love her that much?

"Jak?" she called again

The monster seemed to ignore her and got uncomfortably close.

"Jak! Please stop!"

Again it was met by silence.

"Jak listen to me. You got to fight this, please" Kiera pleaded

Dark Jak chuckled, "You still understand nothing"

"Jak please! I know you're there, you can fight it... you can stop him. I know you can. I believe you can"

"Such touching words. Please say it more pleadingly" Dark Jak mocked

Suddenly the monster backed away. Kiera looked at the murky eyes and there was a glimmer of the Jak she knew. The man backed away and made his escape up the ladder. He ripped the trap door open and fire alarms screamed. Dark Jak was out of there and found himself in the industrial section of the city. He returned to his 'normal' self and hijacked a Zoomer. He escaped into the metropolis that was Haven City.

Down below Keira was standing alone, still as a statue, her mind trying to grip watch just passed. She only realized someone was speaking to her by their touch on her shoulders. It was like an animated dream. She remembered her old father in front of her, asking her where was Jak.

She opened her mouth but she was overcome with emotion. She felt cold and she shivered as her body proceeded to go into shock. She felt her knees buckle and she found herself on the ground. Her father's concerned eyes were her only grip on reality.

At some point someone wrapped a blanket around her. Someone carried her away from the scene to her quarters. Her father was with her all the way.

* * *

Alarm bells rang and it jerked Bree awake. She realized that someone had escaped... that had to be Jak.

"Running away already?" she said to herself

She saw the security camera that moved from time to time in her room. She had to get out of here and follow Jak. _ He wont get away from me this time! Now the Underground people have a distraction it's time to take advantage of it._ She got up onto her cot in the holding cell, jumped up and grabbed the camera. She jerked it out of its socket.

_That should bring someone here._

With Jak missing she had a chance to escape. As predicted men came marching in with their guns raised. She was ready for them. She hid behind the door and attacked as they entered. She got the pistol off the first one and disarmed the other man. She both knocked them out with a punch. She left the room, armed with the guard's pistol... that she happened to 'borrow'. _Like candy from a baby,_ she chided to herself.

She navigated around, silently and in the shadows whenever she could. She avoided unwanted attention with the groups of Underground men. They seemed to be going in one general direction. She found an emergency exit just a few feet away. _Perfect! Nothing like the good old fire exit. The Shadow is such a softie._ She figured there would be several of these exits on the base just in case there is a never-going-to-happen fire. The alarm was already tripped so she would have no problem of getting out.

She checked to make sure the hallway was clear before climbing the ladder and yanking the trap door open. She found herself near the Waterslums. She ran over to a parked Zoomer and completed her escape. She was going to make a few stops to gather some weapons before she went to track down Jak.

* * *

The Shadow shook his head. It took everything in him not to blow his stack. Not only did they loose Jak but they also lost Bree in the midst of it. They have 'Dark Jak' on the loose, a renegade assassin out hunting for him, six men dead and two people traumatized. Talk about a busy day at the office.

The youth admitted helping the prisoner and apologized over and over again. The boy was the cook's son. The cook makes meals in the mess hall for those who live and sleep on the base. The boy was sent to give food to the prisoner. The Shadow was too uptight to show any compassion for the youth's stupidity so he said nothing to him. That was probably the worst thing he could do to the boy at the moment but he had more important things to worry about.

He dispatched a group of men to track Jak down and bring him back. He didn't care how, but they had to. Not only was Jak mentally unstable, he is also showing high levels of Dark Eco, that could kill him at any moment. Not to mention the tumor that took residence in his brain. He knew Jak would die out there if they didn't figure this out soon.

Keira... his older self had been with her since the killings. She hadn't said a word and seemed to just emotionally shut down. This situation was eating at her for a long time and this was the final straw. She couldn't handle it any longer. He worried for her emotional well-being but he had other duties to attend to.

He had to deal with the consequences of the families who lost the Underground agents in the killing. He managed to pay them so they could put food on the table for their own family... now they had nothing. That was going to be extremely hard on them.

However he decided not to track down Bree. He knew that she figured that Jak escaped and went after him. His men, that would find Jak, would find Bree as well. He had so much work to do, not a wink of sleep and he was so tired.

On top of their own crisis two more spies got captured and are being executed for Treason. He had no idea what the Baron is planning and there was a foreboding sense that it was something big. He'll be adding more rings to his log before this was over.

* * *

Daxter approached Onin's tent. He carried the rod casually in his hands as he passed citizens and guards who didn't give him a second glance. Daxter entered the tent and as predicted Onin was sitting there.

"Here, I finally got the goods ya wanted. It had better be worth it" Daxter pointed the rod at them with the egg shaped stone first

Pecker screeched in panic as Onin made a fearful face.

"Rrraaaaaak! Careful where you point that thing!" Pecker snapped

"Why?" Daxter twirled it making the other two people nervous

Onin waved her hands and blue mist followed after her actions.

"It contains great power of the Precursors, stupid" Pecker snapped

Daxter stopped and sighed, "Ok feather duster, what are you going to with this thing then?"

Onin began hand signaling and Pecker translated it into words.

"We're not doing anything!" Pecker snapped

"What!" Daxter exclaimed

"Onin wants _ you_ to use the rod on Jak"

"Say what!" Daxter exclaimed

"Are you deaf and dumb as well as stupid?" Pecker growled, "Onin says that the rod can absorb great amounts of Eco. You must use it on Jak to take away his ability to use his Dark Powers"

"Me?" Daxter squeaked. Facing the monster that was his friend wasn't a hobby of his

"No... the box next to you! Of cause you, you stupid obnoxious fur ball!"

"Shut up birdbrain! So... er... how do I use it?"

"I should have talked to the box next to you" Pecker muttered

"Hey! Its not like I hang around the Precursors!" Daxter growled

"Onin says you have the power to wield the technology"

"How does that help? I'm more confused than a second ago" Daxter complained

"Hey... don't look at me. I don't know what she's talking about. Just go and do what your suppose to do. Your wasting my time!" Pecker growled

"Stupid feather bag" Daxter grumbled as he left

"I heard that!"

Daxter didn't care. He had to do _ another_ job! People seem to have no regard that he needed a break. _I have the power to wield Precursor Technology?_ Daxter shook his head, Onin is one kooky lady. But he'll go to Jak and _try_ to use it. He hoped when the time comes it would work. He wanted Jak back more than anyone. He'd better go back to the Underground and see if it would work.

* * *

Go to chapter 17

Roll up, roll up, see the incredible purple monster with black eyes and horns, see the amazing small rat that can talk and tell jokes, see the astounding events that occur in not one, not two buuuut three adventures! Roll up, roll up send your Reviews here!

Come ladies and gentlemen, don't be shy, send your reviews below.


	17. After the chaos comes peace for the soul

Author's note: If you see any mistakes in this 'fic please contact Krazy Jimbo and he'll be happy to take your complaints and will deal with them quickly as possible in a 'calm' and 'sensible' manner. If you like count how many mistakes you find and tell me in your review... we can make a competition and the first prize can be... an imaginary cardboard cut out of Jak. -P

**MAJOR WARNING:** **Character death!** I'm serious! Someone actually dies... but who? (Sound like a game of Cludo)

Now my minions-erh I mean readers- here's another chapter!

* * *

Daxter ran down the halls of the Underground's secret base. Everyone seemed to be in a rush or extremely busy. Daxter was trying to find the Shadow to tell him what Onin had told him to do. Daxter still had the rod in his hand and Jak's beloved Morph Gun in the other.

Daxter couldn't find the old man so he decided to go to Jak's cell himself. He turned off down into another hall. As he headed towards the thick metallic doors of the prison he saw Keira in front of them staring blankly. Something was obviously wrong... when wasn't there something wrong?

"Hey Keira" Daxter waved

Keira blinked and turned down to Daxter.

"Hey Daxter" she said quietly

"What's wrong?" Daxter frowned

"Jak's gone" she replied

"HE'S WHAT?" Daxter exclaimed

"He's gone!" she started to sniff, "He escaped a few hours ago"

"Great" Daxter said bitterly, "After all I've done and he had to go and run off!"

Keira sniffed and wiped her eyes that were leaking tears that she wanted to hold back. Daxter sighed to control his anger and walked up to her.

"Its ok Keira we'll get him back"

"Its not that..." she sniffed, "He... he tried to kill me"

"What?"

"But he stopped. I know Jak, our Jak, is still there"

"Ok please make sense"

"You know Jak's not himself right?"

"Yeah" Daxter said blandly, "Got that part"

"Its actually not Jak"

"So I've gathered... are you going anywhere with this?"

"He's a different thing... personality. That personality tried to kill me..."

"But?"

"But Jak stopped him"

"Ok"

"I'm not crazy Daxter!" she growled, "I asked him to fight it, to help me. The personality kept saying he'll gain lots of pain from my death..."

"He's two cents short of a dollar" Daxter muttered

"Oh god Daxter! Don't you get it? Jak's trapped in his own body"

"Oh"

"He's still there watching everything... oh god" she sobbed

"Look with this baby we can help him" Daxter lifted the rod to get her attention, "So don't worry"

Keira wiped her eyes, "Its just I'm so worried..."

"Look, I need to find old greenie or the greenie who had a nip and tuck" Daxter looked around

"They're really busy at the moment" Keira muttered, "Jak... killed a few men and tricked a boy and Bree escaped also"

"Bree? Who in Haven City is this Bree chick?" Daxter demanded. He heard of her but didn't know much about her

"From what Father told me she's an assassin hired by Krew"

"What!"

"She had her own reasons for killing Jak" she continued he voice was monotonous, "She escaped after Jak did"

"Great, this just keeps getting better and better" Daxter growled

"At least the Shadow sent some men after him and get to him before Bree does" she continued

Daxter sighed and turned, "An Ottsel's work is never done"

"Where are you going?" she asked

Daxter turned his head, "I'm going to find Jak and then drag his purple ass back here kicking and screaming. He owes me big time for all this"

Daxter continued to leave the base. Keira watched him disappear around the corner. _What made Daxter confident that he could bring Jak back?_ With that thought she sighed and turned to head to the mess hall.

* * *

Jak rode on the Zoomer towards the north part of the city. Rain was pouring down hard as thunder rolled overhead. He needed to get inside the palace and since he didn't have a pass to get in the front door he had to sneak into the back.

He made it to one of the Support Tower elevators. He abandoned his stolen vehicle and entered. The elevator propelled him up towards the top. Once there he made his way towards the Support Cable. He made his way across by jumping the obstacles and avoiding the security guns.

Once he was safely on the palace building he made his way towards the glass roof. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. The silhouette produced two long and sharp looking short swords that seemed to circle in their wrists with ease.

"I knew you would be here. You're so predictable" the figure laughed indicating the person was female

"I knew you would be waiting for me" the blond man replied in a disembodied voice

"Its time to meet your end" the female voice was cold and determined

"You are pathetic in avenging your father" Jak sneered, "He wasn't innocent and he led you, like a Yakow with grass in front of it, to believe that he was the sweet and innocent man that he never was"

"You don't know my father!" she snarled, "I saw you! Like a mindless animal you killed him in cold blood"

"He killed many people"

"The Baron killed many people"

"He was apart of the program"

"He didn't want to be apart of the program"

"Why did he continue to destroy innocent lives?"

"He didn't!" she growled, "It was the Baron's doing!"

"Do not make excuses for your father's actions"

"All your accusations are full of lies!" she snarled

"You don't want to believe that your life was wasted on your pathetic revenge on me. This all could turn out a big waste of time. Your father would be so displeased..."

The figure entered the light to reveal none other than Bree. Her face was in a mask of fury as the long daggers (or short swords) were gripped tightly in her hands. She wore her black tight clothing that she was captured in.

"You'll regret the day you laid a finger on my father" she hissed raising her weapons

Jak morphed into Dark Jak. Before her blue eyes she faced the monster that took her only family away. Dark Jak parted his hands by his sides preparing for an attack. Dark Jak's trade mark smirk appeared and it seemed to anger Bree further because she charged at him with her weapons raised.

Bree brought her right hand sword down in an arc. Dark Jak dodged the first stroke just as she brought the left sword down in another arc. He managed to miss that attack swiftly. Soon as that attack was finished she twirled bringing both weapons around in a horizontal axis hoping to sever her attacked in two, in the mid section.

Dark Jak forced himself low to the floor while she completed her attack. Once the danger had passed he sprang up to attack her. She turned back to him too quickly for her to be attacked off guard and threw her left sword to bat the claw that were intent on scratching her.

A dull clung sound emitted from the point of contact. Dark Jak's claws were the only casualty in the attack, being severed by the swoop.

Dark Jak pulled back in an angry growl as Bree held a smug look. Dark Jak held up his hand and the de-clawed nails re-grew to their normal length and regained their sharpness. Dark Jak's scowl turned into a smug look and Bree's upper hand expression faltered.

Bree came at him again thrusting her swords at him. He had to dodge the attack to avoid injury. She was determined with every slash to pierce his alien skin. Dark Jak continued to avoid her attacks with a smirk that sent Bree into deeper anger and hatred. Her movements became more sharp and precise and Dark Jak's movements became more quicker to dodge them. Quicker than she thought he could be.

"Fight me you coward!" she hissed. She felt she wasn't getting any satisfaction for the anger she was generating.

Dark Jak just grinned knowing he was irritating her. She grew even more hateful that he was treating this like a game. This wasn't like a game to her, it was real. Very real.

Bree was too hell-bent on making a mark on Dark Jak that she failed to noticed where they were going. Dark Jak eventually led the fight near the edge of the palace and a piece of metal debris. Once nearby Dark Jak knelt to the ground to avoid another horizontal attack and picked up the bar of metal between his hands. He brought it up to timely block a sword that came down vertically. She reeled back seeing Dark Jak has something to defend himself with... not that he needed it with the good job of avoiding injury. No he had something to help him fight back... about time too.

She flipped the swords expertly in her hands as Dark Jak held the metal pole like a club. The staring contest continued. Blue eyes bore into black murky ones, both showing hatred and determination to beat one another. Dark Jak was the first to break the contact by leading the attack first. He charged at her with his make shift weapon. Bree was ready for him in the open arm stance. She swooped her swords in when he came down for the attack. Metallic clang sounded as both weapons clashed together.

They both pulled away . Dark Jak came in again and Bree deflected his attack. Dark Jak dodged and deflected both swords and her on coming attacks. Dark Jak was now bringing strong blows of onslaught of attack. Bree, who was tired out from her earlier attacks of trying to pierce Jak, now was dealing with the physical blows of deflecting and missing his attacks. His supernatural strength didn't make it easier.

Rain continued to pour and thunder continued to roar above. Rain soaked both fighters through their clothing, it would chill them to the bone if they weren't in combat. Finally Bree's skill paid off when her horizontal attack cut his upper arm causing Dark Jak to flinch.

Deep red blood with a purple tinge oozed from the wound. Dark Jak growled and came in for the attack again. Bree felt more confident now as she engaged into another round of attacks. Dark Jak's playfulness stopped and he pulled his body into more serious action. He attacked with more precise and sharp movements which to Bree's surprise managed to get past her guard.

The metal bar made contact with her left cheek after he weaved through her attack. She stumbled over. While in this vulnerable position he came in for the kill. He drove his claws into her side. Her face screwed up in pain as she let out a gargled scream. Dark Eco sparked into the wound making the pain a 100 times worse.

Dark Jak gave a victorious smirk. All too soon he yanked his hand free and kicked her to the ground. He allowed her to compose herself. She struggled up giving a death glare to the monster in front of her. Anger sparked her adrenalin and without really thinking she lunged at him. Dark Jak took her double dagger attack by blocking with the bar and pushed her off. He came in for an attack but she swiftly dodged him and swung her sword at his unprotected back.

The short sword slashed deeply onto Dark Jak's side. Dark Jak stumbled forward and turned to face her. He instantly lunged at her. The sudden moves left little awareness and time to prepare so she fell as his weight was upon her.

Dark Jak growled in fury as he struggled to rid her hands of the weapons. Bree struggled under him and tried to find a way to get him off of her. He dug both of his claws in each wrist as he held them down and to add to the effect he pumped some Dark Eco into the wounds.

Bree's scream was raspy but expressed immense pain. Her hands let go of the short swords as the pain was too much to bare. Dark Jak snarled and jumped back off her. He grabbed her soaked top by the chest getting a fist full and puncturing holes into the fabric. He hoisted her up and by the arm's length, dangled her over the edge. She struggled against his iron grip but it wasn't any good.

"I had enough of this!" Dark Jak growled, "You wasted your life to kill me and yet you're at my mercy again"

"Go to hell!" she hissed rain made her blond curled hair stringy, "You ruined my life! You deserve everything that Krew and I did to you"

"What?" the creature's voice was almost human

"Krew set this up on you! He's the one in league with the Metal Heads! Why do you think that thing poisoned you? Why did you think I was hired to make sure you die? People want you dead! Everyone hates you! People may have hope in you but it wont last long. This city is good as dead and you'll be blamed for its destruction!"

"I will be praised for destroying the Baron!"

"The Baron is winning the war on the Metal Heads"

"Yeah nuking us to hell is the way to go isn't it?" Dark Jak sneered

"Better than seeing you in that throne" she said coldly

"When I'm ruler you'll be the first to die" Dark Jak cackled, "If you somehow survive"

"Everyone will hate you and the Underground movement would have a new objective. To get rid of you! You will be blamed for the destruction you will cause"

"I don't care. I will have the ultimate power" Dark Jak said stubbornly, "People will bow down to my dark powers"

"Power isn't everything" her voice was suddenly low

Dark Jak looked at her assessing what she had said. He was looking or acting a bit more human than he ever had been in days. Suddenly Dark Jak grabbed his chest, his breathing labored. Bree who was dangling over the edge had to get back on safe ground while he was distracted like this. She took out a hidden knife and stabbed it into Jak's hand. The demon screamed and his grip was lost. As she started to fall she spread her arms out and caught the edge of the tower. She looked up to see Dark Jak backing away from the edge.

Dark Jak was experiencing acute pain in his chest. He could feel his heart straining to beat. His black eyes lost the malice and power hunger and was filled with confusion and fear of the unknown. Bree pulled her self onto the edge and saw the man fall to his knees gasping for air.

"What's happening?" came the question

She was confused by these events but she had this chance... this one chance... to avenged her suffering father. She saw one of her sword's near by. She picked it up, rose and approached the man. Dark Jak saw he was in a vulnerable position by the turn of events. He forced himself on his feet before she came too close but it did little to assist him in defending himself. Bree saw him rise and in that second she charged at him. The blade stood stiff at her side as she pushed her weight, speed and forced behind the hilt. Her charge ended when she abruptly stopped in front of Jak.

Dark Jak's features showed surprise, anger and pain. Bree screwed her face and forced the blade in more sealing Jak's fate. Bree pulled away as she watched the monster look down at his stomach. The hilt of the sword was sticking out of his middle. The blade painfully was pushed through his body, tearing muscles and puncturing his stomach and liver. It was a fatal wound.

Dark Jak knew he was going to die as his breathing labored further. He collapsed onto his knees as blood came from his new wound.

"It is done!" her voice was strong and victorious

Dark Jak looked up to see her picking her other sword. Dark emotions over came his mind. Somehow his legs brought him back upright, somehow he staggered towards her, somehow he slashed her while she was off guard, somehow he fell back to the ground but pushed Bree as he went down, somehow she fell over the edge and somehow she fell screaming to oblivion.

Everything was a haze now as his blood was spilt all over the stone tiles. Deep crimson-purple was slowly being thinned out by the pattering water that came from the heavens. He fell to the ground his breathing labored. His plans were dead... as much as he was. He was going to die alone on here and be a corpse before anyone found him. He'll die alone. He was always alone. Dark emotions were only his comfort and yet they seemed to taunt him while he slowly slipped away.

Rain echoed in his ears as his eyes slid closed. The gentle pattering, the peaceful relaxing pattering of rain. Thunder stopped clashing in his time of this peace. Coldness seeped into his bones as he started to go numb from the pain.

**We are dead**

**We are to die alone**

_Just to gain what you couldn't have_

**If Bree didn't...**

_But she did, and now you've severed all ties with my only family and left me to rot out here_

**I don't understand... why is this 'family' so important to you. Losing them causes you great pain. Dark emotions that I feed on.**

_Its something you'll never understand. You won't understand._

**I think I do. They way you look at them, I feel horribly warm**

_Its called Love. What do you care? You tricked me, used me and now I'm dying_

**For too long I've been under your mind. It was time that I was in control. Revenge is what I am here for...**

"Jak?" a small voice called

Dark Jak painfully breathed in and opened his eyes. He saw a small figure approaching him. Lying on his side it was approaching him funny.

"Oh my god! Jak!" the small figure rushed to his side

"Get lost you little rat" Dark Jak hissed in the echoic voice, "I die alone"

The orange and soaked 'rat' glared at him, "You're not Jak" One thing Daxter knew Jak never says that to him.

"I said go away!" the demon growled and ended up in a coughing fit

Purple stuff oozed from his mouth. Daxter yelped.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he cried, "Its now or never..."

Daxter pointed the rod at Jak.

"What is that?" Dark Jak asked weakly

"Something that will get rid of you" Daxter growled and the egg shaped white orb glowed

Its bright light pierced the darkness. Daxter had no clue what he was doing but he hoped he was doing it right. Bright white light emulated the darkness engulfing the both of them. In a flash it was gone and Jak was in his normal configuration. He was still dying and wounded in his stomach. Daxter scrambled over to him.

"Jak!" his cry was filled with despair

"Daxter?" Jak called weakly his own rusty voice was sweet to the Ottsel's ears

"Come on Jak we got to take you back"

"I'm too far out to go back Dax" he said weakly

"Jak! Come on! Don't you dare die on me... again! You know I dragged my ass up that mountain to get the stupid cure, then get this rod to get rid of Mr. Sunshine and you're going to bail out on me? You still owe me 20 bucks!"

"Sorry Dax" Jak wheezed as he tried to take another breath

Daxter had to except the inevitable. Jak had a 17 inch of metal through his stomach and he was bleeding like there was no tomorrow. There would be no tomorrow for him.

"Its all my fault I could have came sooner" Daxter wailed, "I should be sorry!"

"I let myself go to him" Jak's voice was crackling as his eyes were fluttering closed, "I was stupid. I- I caused too much pain"

"Jak-"

"Dax. Promise me one thing" Jak cut him off

Daxter hesitated not wanting to believe his best friend was dying but seeing it was his friend's dying wish he nodded.

"Anything for you pal" he said gently

"Tell Keira I'm sorry. I caused her lots of pain..." he wheezed

"Sure thing buddy... sure thing"

"I'm sorry Daxter... for everything... I couldn't stop... I couldn't stop-"

"Jak... why do you think I have this doohicky for?" Daxter asked waving the rod, "To help you... it seems I didn't do much did I?"

"You did more than you could imagine Dax. I can die in peace. Thanks..." Jak's eyes closed

"Jak?" Daxter called

Jak's breathing slowed

"Jak!" Daxter called more strongly

Then he stopped all together.

"JAK! Damn it! Don't die on me!" Daxter shook him, "Not after what I've done for you..."

They sky mourned in thunder and lightning as rain pattered down lightly giving peace to the man who died in front of him. It hid the tears of one mourning Ottsel.

* * *

Yep getting to the end now and... sniff... I'm going to cry! Jak's dead! Noooooooo! Why? Why?

Go to Chapter 18... the last and final chapter. I think you will like it.

Reviews? Come on people! I know you're sad but please send your comments. If you like send you contributions to Jak, or send me a death threat for killing him. Now if you excuse me I'm going to cry...


	18. I think I'm going to be alright

Author's Note: Thanks to Krazy Jimbo for beta-ring this chapter. If you hadn't noticed originally Jak had ten days to live before the venom's poison became permeant and sealed his fate. How ironic he's no longer with us on this day...

* * *

**Day 10**

There was an unusual silence in the room. Keira sobbed in the corner, her crying echoed in the room. Samos was beside her offering what little comfort he had and felt at a lost that he could no longer feel the hero's life force. Tess was awfully quiet and shed silent tears with Daxter on her shoulder. He's own blue eyes bore hard into the Morph Gun that he held. Sig was beside them, with his head held up in defiant respect. Then there was Torn who had to be in a wheelchair so his injuries could heal properly, he was somewhat angry and sad. Angry that his men's lives were spent vain when they went to retrieve the plant from the mountain. He was sad to lose a man who had a foot hold in the Baron's uprooting. He wouldn't admit it but he held some affection for the dead hero. The Shadow bowed his head in respect knowing how much the sleeping man contributed to the Underground and to their lives in more ways possible.

"Let us remember how much he contributed to the Underground and honour his courage and heroism for this city" The young sage said in a calm but strong voice, "Let us not forget what he had done and more importantly he, himself"

The Shadow had to do this 6 times already for those men that died during Jak's escape. Now he had to do this one more time... for a closer friend. Once he was done he gave a nod and left the room. It seemed to brake the binding silence because Sig seemed to murmur a few words under his breath before leaving as well. Keira cried a little louder and Tess patted Daxter in comfort.

Daxter finally stopped looking at the Morph Gun he held in his hands and looked at his long time best friend. He jumped down from Tess's shoulder and jumped onto a chair that was beside the bed. He reached out to touch his hand but he pulled back refusing to except what he known all along. It seemed if he touched him it would anchor him to reality.

Daxter took a deep breath and he touch the cold smooth hand. _Jak was dead. He was really dead._ He lifted it and slid the Morph gun under it.

"Here buddy... its yours. It helped me like you've always helped me" Daxter said quietly

Daxter turned back to Tess who gave him a encouraging nod. She turned and fulfilled Torn's request on being wheeled out. How much Torn hated it he had a broken arm and a sprain ankle that needed to be healed. But it would have been worth it... if Jak actually pulled through. He was unable to wheel himself out. Samos, Keira and Daxter was left in the room. They were Jak's adopted family.

"I can't believe he's gone" Keira whispered finally

"You and me both" Daxter turned to them

"He's still with us, in here" Samos put his hand to his heart, "And as long as we don't forget him he will always he here"

"I didn't even tell him that I love him" she said so quietly that it was almost missed by Daxter's ears

"You know before he... well uh he told me to tell you that he's sorry that he caused you a lot of pain" Daxter finally relayed the message that Jak had told him in his dying breath.

Keira chocked a sob. _He was sorry? I should be sorry! I was the one to doubt him in the first place!_

Daxter sighed and picked up the Precursor Rod that lent against the wall. He felt he failed Jak. He didn't get to him on time to stop the stab wound. It was all his fault. If he was sooner, if he got to Jak before Bree did then he would be... alive.

Jak looked so peaceful on the bed. He was dressed in his casual attire and his wounds cleaned up and the sword long gone. Blood stains blotched on the fabric. It had oxidized and hardened on the blue tunic. If only he gotten to him earlier then he would have survived and would be standing here with them. If only...

"Come on" Samos said after a long time of silence, "Lets go and rest. It has been a long and hard night"

Keira absently nodded and Daxter sighed. There was no point in tiring themselves sick. For the first time Daxter felt lost. Daxter had always hung around Jak, even after defeating Gol and Maia he stuck by Jak, them being friends and all. As their adventure in Haven City grew so did their friendship. Daxter lost Jak the first time for two years and he did nothing to save him from that and now Jak was permanently gone and again he did next to nothing to save him.

Daxter grabbed the rod suddenly angry with himself.

"What did I do with this piece of junk?" Daxter growled waving the rod, "It did nothing! Friggin' nothing!"

Samos and Keira watched the rodent's tantrum. Daxter threw the rod down, its metallic body rattling against the tiled floor. Daxter glared at it as if it was the most offensive thing he ever seen in his whole life.

"Stupid Precursor junk! Its a curse! A friggin' curse! I'm out of here!" Daxter snapped as he turned to leave the door

Suddenly the rod began to glow. Samos and Keira watched as Daxter headed towards the door with his back turned to the strange event.

"Daxter?" Keira said uncertainly

Daxter ignored her. The rod started to levitate off the floor and shook violently.

"Daxter!" Keira cried again

"What!" Daxter snapped as he stopped in front of the door, "Don't bother. Its my fault. I should have done more"

"No Daxter! Look!" Keira urged him to turn around

Daxter turned to see the rod floating higher, its white orb glowing furiously bright. It bathing the room in its gloriously white light. The power went out as if the rod sucked all the eco energy out of the base

"Candle flickers in the wind but never dwindles out..." a mysterious voice echoed, "So is our hope"

Before Daxter blinked the rod rushed towards him. It smacked into his small hands, shaking violently with contained power.

"Wwwhhhoooooaaaaaaaa" he tried to grip it tightly to keep a firm grip

The white artificial light grew too bright for the occupants in the room and they had to shield their eyes from it. Then suddenly it jerked towards Jak and the white light concentrated to a beam towards him. Daxter could only hold on as he felt the awesome power of the artifact. He could feel its white energy running up his arms as the beam hit Jak.

"Great Yakow horns!" Samos cried

They all looked on in disbelief and amazement as Jak's body arced off the bed. His mouth gaped open to suck in life and breath that seemed to force its way into his body. The air passed his voice box and made a faint shrieking sound. Jak's body convulsed again and again as if the life kept entering him in bursts at a time. His unfocused turquoise eyes opened as his body stopped arcing and started to shake uncontrollably in a strange seizure. He thrashed about, every limb moving in different directions before settling down back onto the bed again. His eyes closed shut and his head rolled to the side and to their ears they heard his chest rise in a breath.

Just like that is was over.

The occupants were speechless, most of all Daxter. He looked at the rod that now lost its glow and awe that it once held. Their jaws were open like breathless fish as what happened finally sank in. To add effect the power clanked back on and the lights burst through the silent darkness.

"What just happen?" Daxter was the first to break the awed silence

"A miracle..." Samos's voice was almost a whisper, "From the Precursors"

They were still shocked at what happened. Daxter swallowed and approached Jak who looked like he was sleeping on the bed. Daxter didn't hold his breath. He didn't dare to hope. He knew that this wasn't possible... it had to be a dream he was having. No one can be resurrected from the dead... if the Precursors were so great why aren't they here now, alive and well? Jak wouldn't be all intact anyway. Not only was his body beginning to decompose while he was dead, his brain was also deprived of oxygen and this would have damaged his brain to the point he would be a dribbling cooked vegetable. Also he was effected by Dark Eco.

Daxter pinched himself just in case his mind was trying to give him some detachment from reality.

"Ow..." he rubbed his pinched arm. Nope he was still here.

"Jak?" he called uncertainly still not believing

Jak seemed to wake up from his 'sleep' and his blue eyes focused on the orange Ottsel, that stood on the chair next to the bed. After a minute Daxter got worried.

"Jak? Jak? Say something!"

Jak seemed to stare at him blankly for a moment. He felt something hard under his left hand. He gripped it. It felt familiar, like it was apart of him. He lifted it to his face and stared at it. Daxter turned to Samos and Keira in worry. Maybe Jak suffered brain damage after all.

Keira approached Jak cautiously. Her emotions were everywhere. The heart ache of not getting Jak back took its toll when he was sick and when he'd died it was like her heart developed a black hole of where he'd used to be. Now that he's somehow alive but a living vegetable brought no comfort to her. Jak had been a puppet to that dark personality and now... he had no mind. This was getting harder and harder for her to keep her act together.

Samos stood with Daxter on the left side as Keira approached on the right.

Jak seemed to noticed their presence and he turned to Kiera putting the gun back down. His eyes showed no recognition but showed curiosity. That look brought new hot tears to Keira again. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stiffen a sob that eventually chocked in her throat.

"See stupid Precursor junk!" Daxter growled rattling the rod, "It made Jak a vegetable! Some miracle!"

"It seems we have a problem" Samos murmured

"Ya think? He's been dead for crying out loud! Twice might I add" Daxter ranted hold two fingers up then held his whole hand to add to the two fingers, "Which leaves seven of his nine lives!"

Jak regarded the animal curiously. Suddenly the door burst open cutting Daxter's rant off.

"What's going on?" The Shadow demanded, "The power outage came from this room!"

"Precursor junk" Daxter said in disgust

The Shadow stepped closer and he saw movement from the bed. His eyes went wide.

"By the Precursors..." he gasped

"Yeah it seems this rod is the Holy Grail" Daxter quipped, "Don't keep your hopes up he's not talking or recognising us"

Suddenly Jak's face screwed up in pain. His hands clawed at the back of his skull and hollered. Confusion and panic filled the occupants but soon the Shadow seemed to catch onto what's happening since he called up the Underground's trained medical officers.

"What's happening?" Keira was fearful of the worst yet again

"The tumour" The Shadow replied, "He was dead and we didn't think to remove it... now he's alive it's probably continuing its growth"

"Is that... possible?" Daxter blinked

"This tumour? Anything's possible since its nothing we've never encountered it previously..." The Shadow replied

The three visitors backed away as the doctors flurried in. Surprised but soon followed The Shadow's orders to remove the tumour. It was going to take a while to remove it by the best brain surgeon they asked a favour for. It was also going to take a while for Jak to recover from the operation.

* * *

Images of people and places of paradise, wonder and darkness flashed before his eyes. Synopsis of memories that were in thousands of pieces of a picture he couldn't begin to comprehend. His mind searched the memories he's supposed to have but he felt jumbled and confused. His brain tried to reconnect with what was lost. The fresh images from hours and hours ago swirled the clearest of all. The orange creature... he knew him but his mind couldn't think how or why. The aqua haired crying girl was suppose to be happier... suppose to mean something deeper but he couldn't figure out what. The older green man was always around, like a replacement for someone or a substitute... a protector perhaps? The cold hard object in his hands was a projectile that helped him in many difficult situations. He knew he was well acquainted with it but he didn't know why he would use one. 

When the pain came to him in his head it was like someone struck a nail through his skull. He felt a familiar energy flow through his veins as if something awakened inside of him. It had been here a long time but it was just a feeling. It was dark but it was apart of him. He felt he shared some sort of kinship or compatibility with it but he didn't know what it was. He knew it was apart of him and that was all.

He tread through the darkness out of time and space as his cocooned mind surfaced to consciousness. His mind was running rings around itself seeking answers to clear the jumbled mess of memories. Jak woke. He felt groggy and disorientated. Mainly since he didn't know who he was let alone where he was. He was propped upright on pillows and his head throbbed a dull ache. He looked around and saw he was in a room full of beds and equipment.

Hospital.

An image flashed before his eyes of the aqua haired girl looking down at him with excitement, concern and fear.

_"Jak!" she yelled he could feel her hand on his cheek, "Jak! Jak! Stay with me! Oh Mar!"_

_"Wh't h'ppen?" his own voice echoed weakly, "Pain"_

_"You've been poisoned. You remember a black Metal Head attacking?"_

_Jak felt so tired but he was worried._

_"Dax?" he asked_

_"He, Sig and Torn went to the Snowy Mountains to find a cure" tears swelled in her eyes_

_"Dark" he found himself whispering_

_"The venom is...eating your internal organs" she chocked as his eyes focused on her, "Your vision is going bad?"_

_"No. Dark... dark" he croaked, "Dark... me... dark me..."_

Jak blinked and the memory was gone. The name of the girl disappeared along with it. He looked down at his bed and saw the orange furball curled up on the side of the bed. It had an unusual behaviour... he remembered. He touched the animal and another memory flashed right in front of him.

_"Old greenie better help us out here. After all we practically risked our lives getting his stupid Life Seed!" the creature complained_

Another image of him lying on the ground. He was attacked...but by what? This orange animal was standing over him begging him not to die. It was a sunny day, they were meant to get a seed, he was in an old ruined town and some creature attacked him... his neck was in great pain.

He was dying.

He pulled his hand away and the creature stirred. Jak looked at it curiously as it woke up it stretched and yawned. If finally noticed the man.

"Hey Jak. Feeling better?"

The man blinked at him blankly, no recognition. Daxter's heart twisted.

"I hope you didn't forget that you owe me twenty bucks" he said flatly

_"Come on Jak we got to take you back"_

_"I'm too far out to go back Dax" he found himself saying weakly_

_"Jak! Come on! Don't you dare die on me... again! You know I dragged my ass up that mountain to get the stupid cure, then get this rod to get rid of Mr. Sunshine and you're going to bail out on me? You still owe me 20 bucks!"_

_"Sorry Dax" he wheezed as he tried to take another breath_

"Jak?" Daxter questioned seeing the unblinking stare

Jak blinked again and focused on the 'rat'. Daxter sighed. It was too much seeing Jak like this. He gave a tight smile and turned to leave. Jak didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to be alone with nothing familiar. So far he was the only one he saw in his memories. His eyes wildly looked around for something to stop him. His name! What was his name? He knew it. It was with the memories.

_What was it? Ax? Sak? No... Dav? Gav? No, no...Hex, Dex? No it had an 'a'... what is it? Dax! That's it!_

'Dax?' he tried it on his tongue but it came out as "ack"

Daxter stopped and turned not knowing what to make of it. Jak frowned... that didn't sound right. He said it in his mind. He tried again

"D-d-d-aaack" somehow his mind didn't form the word he was trying to say

Daxter blinked. He seemed to catch what Jak was trying to do and for the first time in ages his heart was full of hope, "Come on Jak! Speak to me buddy!"

"D-d-d aaaa-cck-ssss" he forced out

Daxter grinned from ear to ear, "That's it! Dax. That's what you nicknamed me... Dax"

"D-daaax?" Jak repeated more fluently

"Yeah" Daxter was jumping up, "You're not a vegetable after all! That's right partner, I knew that you'll pull through some how!"

"Dax?" he perfected the word

"Hmmm lets extend that a bit. My name full name is Daxter. Dax-ter" he repeated

"Dax-ter" Jak repeated as if he was a foreigner trying to learn a new language

"Yeah. You're Jak. Jak"

"Jak" Jak copied how Daxter said it

"Um lets see" Daxter looked around the room, "What about bed?"

"Bed?" Jak tried out the word and it seemed to become easier and easier to pronounce words

"Ok lets try something hard. Super-calu-fragilistic-expali-dous (I dunno how to spell it. Just sound it out. We all watched Mary Poppins! Admit it!)"

Jak blinked. He was lost by that word.

Daxter grinned, "Never mind buddy!"

"Buddy" he grinned

"Yeah. You'll be back in no time!" Daxter mirrored his grin

* * *

**The weeks ahead...**

Word got round that Jak was brought back from the dead, yet again, with big thanks to Precursor technology and Daxter himself. The Chief Medical Officer of the Underground Infirmary was gathered with an audience with everyone who attended the funeral except for Sig, who had been unheard of for a while.

The CMO looked around at the expectant faces including the luckiest man alive. He cleared his throat. Jak was still in bed... since he can't walk properly at the moment.

"While we've never encountered a situation like this in the history of medicine I think I can shed some light into what happened..."

"Will you get on with it already? I have a date to get to" Daxter glanced at Tess who stroked him in her arms

The doctor looked at Daxter coldly but continued, "It seems the 'side-effects' of dying for a long period was brain damage and decomposing but it seemed the Precursor Rod, while bringing him back alive, restored his body including his brain. Since his brain was, lets say, 'disconnected' for a long time it had to have time to recover from shock and reconnect itself to its normal functions. This resulted in amnesia and his lack of words. He's going to have to learn how to walk, talk and co-ordinate by himself again. By doing some simple exercising he can make a full recovery, physically and mentally. It could take months at the rate he seems to be recovering"

"That's great news" Samos nodded

"We've discovered that the tumour in his brain was grown from infected Dark Eco cells"

"What?" Daxter exclaimed reflecting the questioning faces around the room

"I suspect when Dark Eco was replacing the missing cells that the poison destroyed, it started to grow... a gland near the cerebral cortex of his brain. The gland seemed to have produced Dark Eco cells that contained the essence of the Eco. It took ten hours in surgery to remove all of it safely"

"You mean he was making Dark Eco?" Daxter exclaimed

"That would explain why he had such high levels without being exposed to Dark Eco itself" The Shadow replied

_"I have freedom. I am no longer held back by my counterpart or the lack of Dark Eco. I've 'reprogrammed' this body so I may live freely"_

Jak remembered those words coming out of his mouth. He wasn't behind them however but he remembered them as if they were his own. He shivered.

"Unfortunately Jak sustained permanent damage with the Dark Eco. It replaced about 40 of his cells in his body. Its...irreversible. Before his time of death, preliminary scans showed he underwent a heart attack of sorts. It was too much Dark Eco build up in the blood stream and the heart couldn't function properly. While all this is all over now, the overload of Dark Eco and his permanent cell replacement could pose serious health complications later on" he gave an apologetic look at Jak who stared back at him still taking in the information, "I suggest you should take it easy from now on"

_Like hell,_ Jak thought

"Great" Daxter said distastefully

"Other than that he'll have scars from his wounds and mental scars as time heals" the doctor finished

"Thank you doctor... for your time" The Shadow nodded

The doctor nodded before taking his leave. Jak blinked. He was told about his time in hospital and what happened while he laid sick from the poison. An organization wanted him dead... Krew wanted him dead... why? Why would Krew would go to that trouble? Either way Krew will get his one day... Jak would play along then... BAM! Krew will regret what he'd done to him. _Oh man! Where's all these thoughts coming from? Did I think like this before?_

Then he remembered about Bree... the woman who thought he'd killed her father. He was under the influence of Dark Eco since the injections were continuing at the time and Jak would often have 'blackouts'. He didn't know if during one of his 'blackouts' he killed her father. It seems his psycho alter ego remembered because now he had fresh memories of the man's death.

He knew nightmares would surely follow.

"What happened to Bree?" Jak asked his voice was quiet and in his own rusty tone

"Pushing up daises" Daxter grinned, "You killed her remember?"

"The organization that held the three people is still unknown. We still have Raynor in custody, Nrim is being put on trial by the Medical Board for illegal actions and well you know Bree is dead. Unfortunately we can't do anything about Krew" The Shadow explained

"That floating piece of lard. He'll get what's coming to him" Daxter growled, "Won't he Jak?"

"From now on Jak you have to be careful. This organization would see you as a bigger threat and go after you again" The Shadow continued

"But Krew went after me" Jak frowned

"That doesn't mean the Organization won't. Unfortunately their intentions are to get rid of people like you" The Shadow warned, "That's why Krew contacted them in the first place"

"Well we better be off" Daxter said changing the subject and Tess rose, "Come on Tess! We got a date with Italian food"

"See you soon Jak" Tess pecked him on the forehead, "Get well soon"

"Yeah see you soon buddy" Daxter grinned

Tess giggled and ruffed his head before leaving. Torn who was limping but his arm was still in a sling, stood up off his chair and smirked to Jak.

"You're one lucky son of a bitch"

"So are you, from what I've heard" Jak returned

"I expect you to see you back at the hideout and ready to kick the Baron's ass our way" he said to Jak before leaving

"I'm glad you're well Jak" The Shadow nodded, "I know it would be a long while until you're fit to help us again but I'm glad you're back on the team"

"Thanks, Samos... for everything" Jak nodded

With that young Samos smiled and left. His older version pattered him on the shoulder.

"I don't know how you did it but you made it in the end. I'm relieved" his eyes expressed relief making him look younger for a few seconds, "You've always pull through Jak... always. Good luck"

He saw his daughter move closer and decided to give them space. He nodded and left the room. Keira was looking better since Jak started to speak again. His language was still a bit broken but his brain was recovering faster with every coming day. Her skin held the healthy glow, her eyes seemed brighter, her hair washed and sweetly scented, her sweet smile made dimples in her cheeks and her hands slightly stained from working on racing zoomers again. She was recovering emotionally as well. It was a good sign.

"Jak... I want to say... I'm sorry" Keira said

"Sorry... for what?" Jak's normal voice spoke in its quiet and rough tones that was relief to her ears

"I don't know if you remember but we fought in my Garage before the Class Two Races. When you got sick..." she trailed but she saw him look at her expectantly so she forced herself to continue, "I- I just realized how childish I was then and how much you mean to me..."

Jak stopped blinking and was held in a trace for a few seconds as his mind retraced the memory. Then his eyes darted to her face, "Its ok Keira"

"Its not. It shouldn't take me all this to realize that..."

"I should be sorry. I almost killed you"

"You didn't kill me. You helped me, remember? When... you know, who ever that thing was, he was controlling you. He tried to kill me, not you. I know you stopped him the best you could. You saved my life"

Jak didn't look convinced by nodded anyway. She suddenly leaped up in a hug which caught Jak off guard. Keira hugged him tightly as if she let go he would be gone again.

"I just wanted to say... I'm glad you're back and don't do that to us ever again" she said sniffing, "Ever! Ok?"

"Yeah" Jak managed a smile, "I promise"

Keira finally pulled away feeling much better. They held a gaze that expressed emotions of regret, apology, joy, love and peace. Things that were never said between them but they both knew what went on. For the longest time their eyes locked. Keira finally pecked him on the cheek before leaving the Infirmary. Jak sighed. He was left alone in this boring place.

He wondered when he can go back saving the world again. The city seems to always need him. _Why can't the city save itself?_ Jak smirked at the thought, _Because I'll be bored._

Things were back to normal and that's how Jak liked it to be.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_The men fell at his slash. Their faces forever frozen in horror as they fell to the floor with their eyes open._

**_They're insects. Their death's mean nothing. They give me little satisfaction..._**

_Then he suddenly he saw Keira in front of him. Hunger for the satisfaction of his pain overwhelmed him. He instinctively moved towards her. She backed away until she couldn't go further. He cornered her against the wall. He could feel her shaky breath on his purple skin._

_"J-j-jak?" she squeaked_

_Dark Jak picked a lock from her hair, "Why must all die so young and pretty?"_

No! I don't want to kill her! Stop it!

**_I'll get much satisfaction from this one..._**

_"J-jak!" she squeaked again_

Please no!

_"I should savour this moment" Dark Jak gave a smile, "You know that I'm not Jak but do you know that he is here with me? You can say... a split personality. Oh the sadness and pain that will come from killing you!"_

_"What?" Keira blinked, a little confused by the demon's statement at the end_

_"I live on pain, sadness, despair, death, hate, anger, fear and other deep dark emotions of this soul. I was born from it and I live from it. So much to learn, you understand so little. Enough chat, I want the emotions"_

_He stroke her smooth cheek with his index finger. _

No! Stop! Don't kill her... please!

_"Jak?" she called again_

_The monster seemed to ignore her and got uncomfortably close._

_"Jak! Please stop!"_

I god Kiera I can't!

_"Jak listen to me. You got to fight this, please" Kiera pleaded_

I'm trying. I can't!

_Dark Jak chuckled, "You still understand nothing" _

_"Jak please! I know you're there, you can fight it... you can stop him. I know you can. I believe you can"_

_"Such touching words. Please say it more pleadingly" Dark Jak mocked_

I'm sorry I'm not strong enough... I can't. I'm sorry!

_Dark Jak laughed as he plunged his claw into her stomach. Her face was in an expression of surprise and pain. Her eyes were wide like dinner plates as her mouth was gaping open._

NOOOO! Stop hurting her! Stop hurting everyone you stupid son of a bitch!

**_Such emotion! They sooth my soul..._**

You have no soul!

_"Jak..." Keira's mouth whispered with disappointment, "I believed in you..."_

Jak sprang upright on his bed. His breathing was hard and raspy. His sheets were soaked in his own sweat. He forced himself to calm down.

"Only a dream Jak... only a dream" he convinced himself

His head throbbed at the back, like a drum. _Bang, bang, bang, bang_. It was where the tumour was... while successfully removing it he felt it was still there. Phantom pain. The doctor was keeping a close eye on him since it was a tumour that they never encounter before and Dark Eco wasn't something to be taken lightly.

_**This is what you wanted. Power to do anything! No more helplessness... revenge on him...**_

It was all but a faded memory. He could still here the faint whispers of the demon within. It was apart of him as much of he was apart of it. His anger, rage, sadness, hate, despair that just took a more physical form... one that almost destroyed him and his friends.

**_You use my power like the trigger for your gun. Now I'll use you to get what I've longed for..._**

He slid out of bed and slowly headed towards the small bathroom. He pulled open the medicine cabinet to get a couple of headache tablets. He dry swallowed them. He closed the cabinet door after replacing the bottle and saw himself in the mirror. He looked awful.

_**Why do you resist me? I am in control! You are going to watch all that you hold dear die by your hand for your resistance to me! Revenge for your manipulation of my power!**_

He was tired as hell and his nightmares gave him little rest that he desperately needed. In almost every waking moment the voice tormented him. He knew the demon wasn't there because he remembered those words during that time. It was like a broken record. A very bad broken record.

**_I feed on your dark emotions and I am a very hungry soul. Your suffering and your body is now the perfect vessel to use to take this city for my own._**

Jak leaned over the basin as the room started to spin. The nightmares were taking its toll. They were always him behind this alter ego killing one of his friends. Or him going on a killing spree and he had to watch helplessly. He was a prisoner in his own body.

_**You are nothing but a worthless slave to me. A worthless, meaningless, disgusting, stupid slave. You belong to me, I have the power to make you suffer or to give you the mercy to live but you'll never be free because you are cursed by my power...**_

He turned the tap on and washed his face with the water. Trying to wash these memories and nightmares away. After trying to refresh himself and turned back to bed but found himself unwilling to face the nightmares that came behind his eyes. He grabbed and replaced his blue tunic over his muscular body. He headed out of his room and wondered the base halls. His bare feet slapping on the cold metal floor.

He wondered if he could do a mission since he was back in the Underground again. His rehabilitation had been going well and was able to walk and talk better again. He lost a lot of muscle mass however, so he was doing small workouts to regain what was lost... but it would never be the same.

He looked around. There was barely anyone but the skeleton crew around this time of the night. He sighed and headed off into a direction, seeking solitude.

After wondering around Jak found himself at a dead end. Instead of turning around to go the other way and stood against the wall and sighed. He was sick of this. He couldn't face his nightmares anymore, he wanted to shut out the demon the constantly taunted his mind. He didn't want to relive the experience over and over and over and over...

"Jak?" a voice called

Jak turned to see Daxter looking at him worryingly

"Hey Dax" Jak greeted trying to pull a smile. It didn't work.

"Nightmares?" Daxter knew about them

"Yeah" Jak hung his head and leaned his back against the wall

His posture was in defeat and his eyes drooped with tiredness. He was loosing his spark, becoming withdrawn, he rarely spoke with anyone and didn't have his daredevil edge anymore. It was like a different person. He was becoming... mute again.

"Wanna talk about it?" Daxter asked

"Not really"

Jak slid to the floor and looked to his friend. Daxter looked at Jak expectantly but patiently.

"What's happening with me Daxter?" he finally asked

Daxter approached Jak and sat beside him, "I dunno Jak. I wish I knew"

"Me too"

Silence.

"I'm worried" Daxter voiced

Jak looked at him. Daxter didn't back down from his gaze.

"You look like shit and you barely talk anymore. What happened to all the steal, kill and blow up?" Daxter complained, "You do stuff that's not you"

"Oh gee I wonder why" Jak spoke sarcastically

Daxter sighed to a serious note, "Tell me what happens in your dreams?"

"Why?" Jak glared defensively

"Maybe we can work out what's going on" Daxter said stubbornly

"You're a psychiatrist now?"

"No and don't you change the subject!" Daxter snapped

"Well I don't want to talk about it" Jak snapped back

"Dammit Jak! There's no point burying it! It's eating at you and you're letting that bastard get what he wants!" Daxter growled

"Alright, alright!" Jak snapped, "I keep having dreams of killing people. See. There. Happy?"

Daxter remained silent allowing Jak to continue. Jak made an angry sigh trying to calm down. He closed his eyes briefly before reopening them.

"In these dreams I keep killing people that I care about. You, Keira, Samos..."

"Yeah..."

Jak hesitated but continued, "But I have no control. I can't stop him. I try but he keeps saying how much of a pleasure it would be to kill them. As punishment, to be satisfied..." he trailed off he felt a bit embarrassed sharing his dreams. He'd rather keep things bottled up inside and hoped they'd go away. They never did.

Daxter knew what Jak was talking about. He was describing when Jak was crazy. Well it wasn't Jak, Jak. It was Mr. Sunshine. When he took the Dark Eco away with the rod that night he knew for himself there was two entities sharing that one body. Keira said that Jak was trapped in his own body watching everything. Dear Mar that must be torture since the guy was bad.

Daxter saw Jak staring at his drawn up knees. He never saw Jak so scared and it was scary to seem him like this. Jak is a head strong, tough, daredevil kind of guy guy but lately Jak has been more cautious, assertive and avoiding use of his alter ego.

"Punishment? Satisfied?" Daxter asked tilting his head a little. He didn't really understand that part but then again no one really understood except Jak.

"I'm not saying anything else" Jak growled stubbornly , "We talked, now its better. I'm going to bed"

"Jak! Sit your heroic ass back down!" Daxter jumped up and growled, "There is no way this is over! Its no point to leave things half finished. Its gonna come back and bite you on the ass"

"What do you know?" Jak snarled suddenly like a cornered Metal Head

Daxter looked at him levelly, "More then you know"

Silence was back in the hall. Jak's glare turned into a look of surprise. Daxter kept his gaze watching the angry man submit once again.

"What?" Jak asked

Daxter waved his hand, "Its something I've learned while in this 'city of opportunity'"

Jak sighed and slouched back down on the ground again. Daxter resumed his seat by his side.

"I don't know what to do" his voice was rough and quiet. The emotion of those words told Daxter that Jak was lost, sad, confused and alone.

"You should go to the doc and get some sleeping tablets to help you sleep properly" Daxter suggested in an equally quiet tone

Jak looked at him as if Daxter grew an extra head.

"What?"

"I've suddenly realized that you're not so dense as I thought you were" Jak muttered

"I'm not just a pretty face. Look I know I'm not that smart but an ant would know you need sleep. Its a start" Daxter pointed out crossly

"The nightmares are so real. I can still taste the blood" Jak said quietly

"Look it's not your fault... if your blaming yourself" Daxter put in

"I could have stopped him. I let him kill-"

"Jak, they're stupid dreams!" Daxter growled, "Get a grip!"

"Get a grip? I hurt a kid and killed six people and more Daxter! _That_ was real! I couldn't stop him. If I didn't believe him in the first place I wouldn't had let him do this to me or anyone else!" Jak snapped, "Its my fault! I believed he was going to..." Jak paused feeling embarrassed so he rushed out, "to help me live"

"When was this?" Daxter frowned

"In the hospital I guess..."

"Ah..." Daxter nodded, "You know you stopped him from hurting Keira"

Jak blinked and turned to Daxter.

"What?" Daxter asked, "Keira told me what happened. She never believed you were the one doing all this crap"

"I guess your right"

"Of course I'm right. You saved Keira's life. See you did have some control"

"I guess so..."

"Jak look I'm no Dr. Phil but you got to start forgiving yourself. If you don't then its gonna eat ya like Yakow eating grass... I've seen it before..."

"How? I didn't have control-" Jak shook his head

"You have control now. You know you couldn't do anything and that wasn't your fault. He tricked you when you were vulnerable" Daxter didn't know the details but he guessed it right

"But it was my fault Dax! I let him... take over..." Jak growled

"Ya know when you died I thought I lost you forever" Daxter said quietly, "You remember I was there when you died?"

Jak nodded. It must have been the witching hour to see Daxter like this but it was a side only Jak, _only_ Jak, could ever and was allowed to see. Daxter, as he would have put it, had a reputation to up hold.

"I felt helpless to help you" the Ottsel admitted, "Sometimes I wished I was human again you know? I could have pulled that sword out or have gotten to the palace quicker to help you"

"But you did help. You helped me die in peace" Jak replied, "He was there with me"

"So I'd noticed. I couldn't do anything to save you... I couldn't do anything"

"I'm sorry"

"Its not your fault Jak. Hell, this whole thing isn't your fault. You just happened to be a victim in a large conspiracy. An extra, extra outsize conspiracy. You just gotta forgive yourself"

"I'll try I guess" Jak shrugged, "So do you"

"Yeah I know. I'm glad you're back"

"Me too" Jak forced a smile but his eyes wondered towards the grey floor

"Were you always fighting against him?" Daxter asked suddenly

"What?" Jak looked up to his friend in surprise

"You heard me. Did you fight against Mr. Purple Sunshine?"

"Of course. I couldn't let him do what he wanted to do" Jak said staring at his knees and shivered

"Then you were never submitting to him were you?"

Jak blinked and looked at Daxter again as the idea sunk in, "I guess I wasn't"

"So you didn't do what he wanted willingly and that's the important part. You never gave up, you were always fighting. Just like you always do. Fight 'till the end"

Jak blinked with new realization, "No I didn't did I?"

"See? Not your fault. Let go to bed. I'm sleepy" Daxter yawned

"Where did this all come from?"

"What?"

"All this stuff your talking about? I never heard this from you before"

"Yeah well don't get use to it! You know how long it took to build up this image?" Daxter stood up and gestured to himself

Jak snorted, "What image?"

Daxter grinned, "Orange Lightning. Za-zing!"

Jak shook his head and rose to his feet, "I might see the doc again for some sleeping tablets"

Daxter jumped to his feet, "Good idea. I'm off to bed"

"Hey" Jak suddenly frowned, "Why were you up and around?"

Daxter stopped and shrugged, "No reason. Just couldn't get to sleep that's all"

"Still trying to get over my death?" Jak asked and the Ottsel turned

"Deaths" Daxter corrected holding up two fingers, "You died twice"

"Thanks for reminding me" Jak said flatly

"Look you just scared the hell out of me ok?" Daxter snapped then said quietly, "Out of all of us"

"Wanna talk about it?" Jak smirked, "Keeping it bottled can eat away at you"

"I just did"

"Not all of it"

Jak grinned. Daxter grinned and shook his head. They both walked from the dead end into the network of halls.

"See you learned a lot from the Orange Lightning" Daxter patted his fur, "Za-zing!"

"What are you, a superhero?"

"Yeah I think that stupid Precursor junk had a side effect on me since it could resurrect the dead"

"So I've heard"

"Did you read it in the memo?"

"I was the dead"

"Hey Jak... did you go to the land of glowing Precursors?"

"Hmmm... maybe..." Jak's mouth twitched into a smile, "I think I saw some pretty good women there"

"Women!" Daxter perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah. Wow and their breasts..."

Daxter's eyes grew large and you could almost see drool. Jak couldn't help but smile.

"Who knew they had bikini's in heaven" Jak teased, "It's truly paradise..."

"Kill me now!" Daxter groaned, "Please!"

* * *

**The End**

Finally! This tale ends! I hoped you liked the ending. I had to put Jak and Dax together, it was inevitable. They're great buddies! I hope that brings closure to the story and explained what was going on with Jak. How Jak got resurrected... we'll never know. Told you miracles can happen ;)

You've survived the cliffhangers, the twists and the turns that I've thrown at you. Congratulations, give yourselves a pat on the back. I hope it wasn't too much of Jak and Keira fluff at the end. I was careful not to over load and bore you. Disclaimers for Dr.Phil. Don't own him or his show... just watch him from time to time.

REVIEWS! Please can I have your final reviews? Give me your final thoughts, comments, flames and opinions on this story? Did you like it or hate it. Was the ending a flop? Was it exciting or boring? I would like to know what you're honest thoughts on this. And I am a Jak and Keira fan but I toned it down a bit for this fic because I never intended this to be a romance novel. I at least gave Keira the liberty of a kiss... thats the closest they ever been from the game...

Thanks for your reviews! With out them this fiction would not be possible. I'm not saying it because I'm modest but because its the truth. I was truly going to leave this story unfinished but people who read it and reviewed it encouraged me to finish it. Now its one of my most successful stories so all the credit goes to you guys out there. Not me. You made this 'fic happen.

Thanks for reading! Look out for future stories from me but I don't think there will be a sequel though. Nothing can top this story so the sequel will be a flop. I'm happy with it and so it will stay like this. Until another story... bye!


End file.
